


[Watching] Skull Island

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Agent Harry Potter, Alive Earl Cole, BAMF Harry Potter, Blood and Injury, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Bashing, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Gen, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter left Hogwarts after his second year, He didn't go under his birth name, Hogwarts Era, I think., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Photographer Harry Potter, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Kong: Skull Island (2017), Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash, Protective Slytherins, Queerplatonic Relationships, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Screen watching, Skull Island Era (Read the notes), Spies & Secret Agents, Survival, Watching, Wizengamot, Yeah I just added that one, because I say so, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 58,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Le nom de Harry Potter est tiré de la Coupe de Feu. Hors, Harry Potter n'a jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Quand un écran se matérialise dans la Grande Salle, les personnes présentes découvrent, avec stupeur, que le Survivant a bien étudié deux année à Poudlard, sous le nom de Raven Noir.La Coupe, bien entendu, leur prouve que le Survivant a sa place parmi champions pour sa bravoure: les voilà maintenant partis pour suivre les aventures du jeune homme et de ses compagnons sur l'Île du Crâne..Fandoms Disclaimer : Harry Potter [J. K Rowling] + Skull Island [Jordan Vogt-Roberts]
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein & Harry Potter, Anthony Goldstein & Kevin Entwhistle, Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood, Harry Potter & Lisa Turpin, Harry Potter & Ravenclaw Students, Harry Potter & Reg Slivko, Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, James Conrad & Harry Potter, James Conrad/Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchley & Wayne Hopkins, Kevin Entwhistle & Harry Potter, Lorcan d'Eath/Sanguini, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Terence Higgs & Harry Potter
Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374796
Comments: 54
Kudos: 76





	1. Peur Paralysante

**Author's Note:**

> Semi UA – Skull Island se passe dans les années 70, en 1973 pour être précis, pendant la guerre du Viet Nam. Changer la chronologie de cet univers pour l'OS serait... inconvénient. Donc c'est la chronologie d'HP qui change ( ignorez-la ).  
> Harry ( & co ) est né en 1957. Il a 'vaincu' Voldie le 31 octobre 1958. Ce qui veut dire que James et Lily sont nés vingt-ans plus tôt, pareil pour les autres personnages.  
> Univers : Le Tournois prend place pendant ce qui aurait été la 6° année de Harry, en octobre 1973 quelques mois après les éléments de Skull Island (film).  
> \+ Pour celles/ceux qui ont déjà lu certaines de mes fic, vous avez donc entendu parlé de mon organisation appelée 'l'Envol'. Harry en fait partie, dans cet OS.  
> //  
> PS : J'adore Mason dans Skull Island, mais Harry va prendre sa place.  
> → Les scènes où Harry manifeste ses pouvoirs sont ajoutées au film.  
> → Le script du scénario peut être trouvé sur transcripts(.)fandom(.)com. [ Skull Island Wiki ]

Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Olympe Maxime, directrice de la distinguée école de Beauxbâtons fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle écoutait les professionnels ( :: langues-de-plombs et autres experts ) _babiller_ au sujet de la Coupe.

Logiquement, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que Dumbledore. Le jeune Potter avait été porté disparu il y a bien des années quand il n'avait pas fait sa réapparition dans le monde magique pour sa rentrée à Poudlard en 1968. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas blâmer l'enfant disparu et elle savait que son confrère, ce ronchon de Karkaroff ne blâmait pas non plus le garçon malgré ses murmures incessants. Igor aimait juste se donner une mauvaise image.

Il y a des gens comme ça...

M'enfin, l'attitude ronchonne d'Igor ne la concernait pas, là maintenant tout de suite, non. Elle était davantage concernée par le manque de sécurité autour de l'ancien artefact magique. Dumbledore était puissant alors à quoi jouait-il ?

Ensorceler la Coupe de Feu, ça aurait dû être impossible, si _Dumbledoor_ avait fait correctement son boulot. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était proposé pour poser les protections afin d'empêcher des sorciers mineurs de mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être possible. Non, vraiment... Olympe avait bien une théorie mais... elle espérait réellement qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Elle savait que la disparition du Survivant avait eu de lourdes retombées sur le poids politique de Dumbledore. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était chargé de placer l'enfant Potter après la disparition du Mage Noir de Grande-Bretagne. Quand le jeune Potter n'était pas réapparu dans le monde sorcier pour sa rentrée à Poudlard, ça avait fait scandale, notamment quand un Auror avait _malencontreusement_ laissé échapper à la presse que Dumbledore avait perdu le Survivant. Apparemment, toute la famille avait disparue et, quand bien même les anciens tuteurs de Potter avaient finalement été traqués, le garçon n'était plus avec eux depuis longtemps. Madame Amelia Bones, qui était en charge de l'enquête, avait très discrète au sujet de la famille moldue du Survivant mais au vu de son regard sombre quand elle avait accepté de répondre à quelques vagues questions lors d'une conférence de presse, il était évident, aux yeux d'Olympe, que la femme de Loi avait détesté les Dursley. Ça n'était pas difficile de former une théorie à ce sujet, surtout quand un Auror avait évoqué que les Dursley n'acceptaient pas l'existence de la Magie.

Olympe risqua un coup d'oeil vers Dumbledore et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle avisa l'éclat satisfait dans le regard du directeur de Poudlard. Donc il l'avait réellement fait exprès...

D'une certaine façon, il savait que quelqu'un ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'ensorceler la Coupe de Feu afin d'y glisser le nom du Survivant. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait informé d'une conspiration à l'encontre du garçon. Et peut-être, peut-être, que ça s'alliait parfaitement aux plans de Dumbledore...

Son regard dériva vers ses étudiants et étudiantes avant de se poser sur Fleur Delacour. La jeune femme avait gradué de Beauxbâtons deux ans plus tôt mais était restée parmi eux pour suivre un apprentissage en Runes anciennes auprès de leur spécialiste, Rosemarie Blanchier. Malgré le sourire qu'arborait la jeune femme, Olympe n'avait aucun mal à entrevoir une certaine déception dans le regard de la jeune femme. Si le tournois s'était déroulé trois ans plus tôt, comme ça aurait dû être le cas si l'administration magique anglaise n'était pas aussi bordélique et coincée-, Olympe n'aurait eu aucun doute quant à la sélection de la semi vélane. Pour ce qu'il en était, Miss Delacour ayant déjà gradué, c'était dorénavant chose impossible.

Madeleine Tournier avait été choisie pour représenter Beauxbâtons et Olympe ne pouvait pas être plus fière. Bien qu'étant introvertie et distante, Miss Tournier était une excellente élève et une dangereuse adversaire. Elle était aussi toujours prête à rendre service bien qu'il faille s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour l'aborder tout en passant outre sa froide façade.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentards cette fois-ci, se trouvait la délégation de Durmstrang. Les élèves slaves discutaillaient avec d'anciens camarades déjà diplômés. Seuls quelques anciens élèves avaient pu être présents ce soir. La Grande Salle, qui était déjà vaste en temps normal, s'était encore agrandie afin d'accueillir tous les invités présents ce soir – qu'ils soient haut-placés au Ministère de la Magie Britannique, ou des invités étrangers ayant fait le déplacement pour assister à un événement qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis des siècles.

Nul doute que personne ne s'attendait à ce que le nom du Garçon-Qui-A-Disparu ne s'échappe des flammes.

C'était pourtant bien ce qui était arrivé. Ça expliquait toute l'agitation qui avait envahi la vaste pièce. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire et chacun se demandait ce qui allait se passer à présent.

Le Survivant allait-il être invoqué par l'ancien pouvoir de l'artefact ou bien sa localisation resterait-elle un mystère pour le restant de leurs jours ?

La Coupe s'embrasa à nouveau et les flammes s'élevèrent sous les cris de surprise des élèves et invités.

* * *

Terry Boot tendit le cou quand les il vit les flammes se mettre à danser autour de la Coupe. Ça, ça n'était définitivement pas normal.

En même temps, voir le nom du Survivant disparu sortir de la Coupe de Feu n'était définitivement pas normal non plus.

Lui et ses amis de Serdaigle débattait justement à ce sujet quand les flammes se manifestèrent à nouveau et formèrent une sorte d'écran fantôme qui se matérialisa à quelques mètres du sol.

Huh ?

Son regard s'étrécit alors qu'il observait, sans comprendre, ce nouvel élément. Qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste ?

''Est-ce que la Coupe... n'est pas parvenue à invoquer Harry Potter ?'' fit lentement Lisa Turpin.

Kevin Entwhistle fronça les sourcils puis inclina la tête sur le côté.

''Qui sait ? De mon avis, la Coupe a une conscience propre... peut-être qu'elle veut nous montrer quelque chose.''

D'autres Serdaigles, qui avaient entendu le jeune Entwhistle secouèrent la tête. Ils ravaleraient leur incrédulité plus tard, quand il sera prouvé que la Coupe voulait bel et bien leur montrer quelque chose.

Et ils durent en effet reconnaître – bon gré, mal gré-, que le quatrième année avait raison quand plusieurs langues-de-plombs s'accordèrent finalement à expliquer ( dans un long jargon simplifié ) ce que Kevin avait lui-même essayé d'expliquer à ses camarades après que sa déclaration ait initialement été rejetée.

Kevin avait tous les droits d'arborer un air satisfait.

C'est alors que l'attention se porta à nouveau sur la sorte d'écran fantomatique quand il sembla s'illuminer. Des scènes flashèrent, bien trop rapidement pour qu'on y comprenne quoi que ce soit, puis la Coupe décida apparemment quoi faire et l'écran se focalisa sur quelque chose.

Les premières images apparurent alors et quelques nés-moldus s'exclamèrent alors, très enthousiastes :

« Ooh ! Est-ce que ça va être montré comme un film ?

_ Génial !

_ Un film ? » S'enquit un sang-pur de Poufsouffle.

Les nés-moldus le regardèrent comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête avant de se rappeler que le garçon en question était un sang-pur et qu'il n'était apparemment pas naturel chez eux de connaître les bases du monde non-magique. Et après ils s'étonnaient de ne pas pouvoir faire profil bas dans le monde moldu...

Ils finirent par le prendre en pitié ( lui et les autres sang-purs confus ) et lui expliquèrent rapidement ce qu'était un film. Quoi qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien attendre que la Coupe ne leur montre. Là encore, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient étaler leur science... ils n'allaient pas s'en priver.

Les sang-purs étaient légèrement admiratifs et curieux malgré eux ( bien qu'ils le nieraient pour la plupart jusqu'à la fin des Temps et emporteraient ce secret avec eux jusque dans leurs tombes ).

* * *

 _Les images flashent rapidement alors que la Coupe de Feu leur laisse entendre des extraits de conférence, sur les progrès de la science et les avancées technologiques._ **//**

''Wo – Wo – Wow ! Est-ce que c'était la lune ça ? Et... Et est-ce que c'était... un humain ?'' s'exclama Miles Bletchley, les yeux écarquillés sous la stupeur alors que les images continuaient de flasher, de même que les extraits de déclarations et les dates.

Padma gloussa presque face à leurs regards confus mais elle-même était très perplexe. Elle et sa sœur jumelle, Parvati avaient été élevées dans les confins du Palais Magique de Khajuraho et n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans le monde non magique, trop dangereux selon leurs parents.

Alors, imaginez un peu sa surprise face au 'film' et aux images qui défilaient. C'était presque trop à digérer en une seule fois.

Regardez un peu tout ce que les moldus avaient fait en plusieurs décades. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'ils soient si ingénieux. Et même, là encore, elle avait l'impression de sonner... insultante.

 **//** _L'écran se focalise finalement sur une scène de manifestation contre la guerre devant la Maison Blanche._ **//**

''1973... C'était il y a un an, peut-être moins. ''

Cho Chang n'avait pas besoin de dire ça. Tout le monde l'avait senti... comme une sorte d'instinct.

 **//** _Un taxi s'arrête et un homme en sort_.

**« Je vais vous dire une chose : on débarque à Washington au pire moment qu'on puisse imaginer.**

''Pourquoi ? Demanda un employé du Ministère, dans le département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

_ C'est la guerre dans le monde non magique. Je sais pas comment vous avez pu ne pas remarquer.

_ Oh.''

 **Mais il en faudrait plus pour nous arrêter,** _continue-t-il alors qu'un autre homme, un afro-américain, descend lui aussi du taxi en portant une mallette où il est gravé 'Monarch' dessus_.

Quelques uns étaient déjà captivés malgré l'absence du Survivant à l'écran.

D'autres cependant, se demandaient avec impatience, ce que cela pouvait bien avoir à voir avec le célèbre jeune sorcier.

**_ C'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour demander.**

''Demander quoi ?

_ Chhut, on n'entend rien.''

 **_ Le Projet Monarch est sur le point d'être abandonné, Brooks. Une fois la guerre terminée, notre expédition ne sera jamais approuvée**.

''Okay, ça me rend curieuse malgré moi.'' confessa Tracey Davis, de Serpentard.

Elle était une des quelques sang-mêlés répartie dans la maison de la Ruse et bien que quelques vert et argent essaient toujours de lui rendre la vie difficile, la plupart l'avaient juste accepté comme elle était. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses.

À ses côtés, sa meilleure amie, Daphne Greengrass, hocha la tête en silence.

 **_ Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en notre présentation** _, réplique le plus jeune, 'Brooks', alors qu'ils entrent dans une autre pièce, bourrée de bureaux et d'agitation._ **Tous nos documents sont sur feuilles volantes. En une seule – En une seule journée, je pourrais tout organiser en un dossier convenable,** _dit-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtent tous deux et que leur attention se portent sur plusieurs écrans télé reportant tous la même chose : une conférence de press_ e.

 **[ « Nous avons aujourd'hui conclu un accord de fin des hostilités, qui apportera une paix honorable au** _**Viêt Nam** _ **. ]**

_L'expression sur le visage du plus vieux s'effrite comme un château de sable._

''Ce n'est pas censé être une bonne chose ?

_ Si... Ça doit être en rapport avec leur expédition. Il a bien dit qu'avec la fin de la guerre, leur expédition ne serait plus approuvée par l'état.''

**[ Toutes les troupes américaines en seront retirées. » ]**

**« On n'a pas une journée,** _conclut l'homme, d'un ton sombre avant de se tourner vers une secrétaire souriante._ **Bonjour, madame. Bill Randa, j'ai rendez-vous avec le sénateur Willis.**

''Sénateur ? C'est un poste important.''

Tiens donc, y avait pas de sénateur dans le monde magique ? En tout cas, pas dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, ça c'était certain à en juger par les expression confuses et incertaines de la plupart des sang-purs britanniques. Et vu que l'Angleterre magique était très repliée sur elle-même en ce qui concernait les autres communautés magiques et non magiques...

 **_ Bien sûr, Mr Randa ! Je vous ai laissé un message, ce matin. Votre rendez-vous a été reporté,** _l'informe-t-elle joyeusement sous son regard mécontent_.

''J'adore cette femme ! Elle a le don de l'énerver encore plus, lâcha un ancien Serpentard présent pour l'occasion.

_ Quoi tu ne l'aimes pas ce gars ? L'interrogea Marcus Flint, un rictus aux lèvres.

_ Je le sens pas, répondit Adrian en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant. En tout cas, cette secrétaire est certainement plus tolérable que _Dolores_.'' dit-il avec une grimace.

Ayant récemment passé ses examens pour devenir avocat dans le monde magique ( à l'international ), il devait régulièrement fréquenter le Ministère britannique et, malheureusement, le ministre et sa sous-secrétaire.

 **Mais, il devrait pouvoir vous recevoir dans les semaines qui viennent... »** _conclut-elle alors que le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant attire leur attention_.

_Un homme en chemise et cravate sort d'un bureau et pousse un soupir en les apercevant._

**« Oh Seigneur.**

''Bon, je pense que lui non plus n'apprécie pas trop ce type.'' fit Terence Higgs, un sourire amusé peignant ses lèvres.

 **_ Allons, vous avez l'air en forme,** _fait Randa alors qu'ils se serrent la main_.

**_ Vous n'avez pas eu notre message pour reporter notre rendez-vous ?**

**_ Pour la cinquième fois ? Peut-être pas, non. Ça ne sera pas long.**

Vincent Dagworth-Granger, vice-directeur du département de Régulation ( et Protection ) des Créatures Magique, jeta un regard noir au Ministre de la Magie britannique, Cornelius Fudge. Clairement, ce Willis n'était pas le seul à reporter les rendez-vous quand ça lui chantait.

Vincent savait que le ministre faisait cela par fainéantise d'un côté et parce que Lucius Malfoy et Dolores Umbridge étaient très anti-créatures.

Et c'était un fait bien connu que Fudge était incapable de penser par lui-même. S'il n'écoutait pas Dumbledore, c'était qu'il suivait les ordres de Lucius ou les suggestions de Dolores et inversement.

**[ Bureau du Sénateur Willis ]**

**« Ne vous installez pas confortablement, je n'ai que cinq minutes. Ma réunion a déjà commencé(e). Alors, quel... monstre imaginaire chassez-vous cette fois ? »**

Élèves et invités échangèrent des regards pensifs et craintifs. Il n'y avait plus de chasseurs de sorcières, pas vrai ? Il n'y avait plus de moldus croyant que les sorciers existaient et que ceux-ci étaient des monstres possédés par le Diable... n'est-ce pas ?

C'était juste des histoires racontés par les parents pour que leurs enfants se montrent plus obéissants... pas vrai ?

 **//** _Brooks tends des feuilles volantes au Sénateur._

 **« Voici une photo satellite d'une île non répertoriée située dans le sud du Pacifique,** _l'informe Randa._

''Attendez... les moldus peuvent – Laissez tomber. C'est quoi un satellite ? S'enquit Zacharias Smith.

_ Un satellite est un engin artificiel placé en orbite autour d'un astre afin d'observer l'espace et/ou la Terre, expliqua Sarah Heavens, en septième année à Serdaigle. Grâce à ça, ils peuvent notamment découvrir des endroits non répertoriés.

_ Les moldus... peuvent faire ça ?'' Fit Ernie MacMillan, répétant inconsciemment tout haut ce que beaucoup de sang-purs pensaient tout bas.

Dennis Crevey lui adressa un regard incrédule.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les cours d'études des moldus, Ernie ? Demanda-t-il à son aîné.

Ernie écarquilla les yeux et leva les mains en guise de défense.

_ On apprend pas ça en cours d'études des Moldus ! Se défendit le Poufsouffle. On étudie les moyens de transports des moldus, comme les charrettes et -

_ Wow, l'interrompit brutalement Lionel Archange, en dernière année à Gryffondor. Vous étudiez sérieusement ça ? Les non-maj ont peu à peu cessé d'utilisé les charrettes – pour la plupart en tout cas-, quand les voitures ont été industrialisées. Au États-Unis, l'utilisation des charrettes a commencé à baissé vers 1908 et s'était presque complètement arrêtée en 1939, à la fin de la Grande Dépression.''

Un ancien Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'était la Grande Dépression mais dut sentir qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour un long exposé ( ou ne voulait pas souffrir d'une migraine après cas ) puisqu'il la referma sans poser sa question alors que le Gryffondor expliquait ensuite les dates importantes de l'industrialisation automobile au Royaume-Unis.

Et dire que cet exposé venait d'un Gryffondor et pas d'un Serdaigle...

L'écran, qui s'était figé le temps d'une explication, se remit aussitôt en marche après qu'il fut prouvé que le cours d'Études des Moldus dont disposait Poudlard était complètement inutile puisqu'il n'enseignait pas les choses actuelles ( comme c'était censé être le cas. Ils devraient juste le rebaptiser ''Connaissances aléatoires de l'Histoire des moldus'' ).

 **Elle s'est soustraite à la découverte, jusqu'à présent** ( _on voit une photocopie de l'île en question_ ). **Elle est mentionnée dans les légendes de nombreuses civilisations. L'île du Crâne.**

Plusieurs personnes frissonnèrent en entendant le nom de l'île.

''Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais feeling.'' fit Dean Thomas, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'était définitivement pas le seul.

 **La terre où Dieu n'a pas achevé la Création**.

_Randa a l'air fasciné par ses propres propos._

Adrian Pucey fronça le nez en voyant l'homme. Décidément, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Se faisait-il des idées ?

À la table des Poufsouffle, Wayne Hopkins pouvait être vu chuchotant furieusement avec ses camarades de sixième année.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était l'Île du Crâne.

**Elle est connue pour le nombre d'avions et de bateaux qu'elle a vu disparaître.**

''Avions ? Fit un Serpentard de seconde année.

_ Bateaux ?'' Répéta un Poufsouffle de quatrième année alors que beaucoup d'autres – enfants et adultes-, paraissaient tout aussi perplexes et incertains.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air vaguement exaspéré. Ils pouvaient dire qu'ils ne connaissaient rien au monde magique, ils étaient exactement dans la même position en ce qui concernait le monde moldu.

''Un avion est un large appareil capable de se déplacer dans les airs et contenir jusqu'à plusieurs centaines de personnes. Un bateau est une construction flottante qui sert à la navigation. Elle peut aussi contenir un nombre important de personnes ou autre.''

Okay... ils étaient peut-être un peu impressionnés par l'ingéniosité de ces moldus, mais chut. C'était un secret.

**_ Un Triangle des Bermudes ? Dans la même veine que le casque anti ondes cosmiques que j'aime porter le week-end ?**

Les regards confus n'avaient même pas eu le temps de disparaître que Roger Davies – diplômé de Poudlard un an plus tôt, répondait à leur question muette :

'' Le Triangle des Bermudes est un espace situé dans l'Océan Atlantique, entre les Bermudes, la Floride et Porto Rico.''

La plupart n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se situaient ces endroits mais ils acquiescèrent malgré tout, ne souhaitant pas paraître stupides devant autant de personnes.

_ On dit que de nombreux bateaux et avions auraient disparu dans cette zone. L'origine des crash et disparitions est probablement de nature magique.

_ Pourquoi ça s'appelle un Triangle ? S'enquit un petit Poufsouffle de troisième année.

Roger lui sourit doucement.

_ C'est parce que quand on relie ces points sur un carte, ça forme un triangle'' expliqua-t-il alors que Filius Flitwick usait de sa magie pour réaliser une cartographie du monde qu'il fit léviter dans les airs avant de reproduire le triangle des Bermudes en reliant les trois points géographiques mentionnés plus haut.

Cela éclaira considérablement les sang-purs perplexes.

 **_ Ce serait plutôt le triangle que le casque mais nous croyons que c'est bien plus que cela,** _dit Randa sous le regard sceptique du sénateur_. **L'essai nucléaire de Castle Bravo en 1954 n'était pas un essai. Ils voulaient tuer je ne sais quoi,** _continue-t-il en indiquant une coupure de journal sur un navire US détruit dans des circonstances les plus étranges_.

On aurait dit... des traces de griffures.

Terence déglutit, les yeux rivés sur la photographie.

''J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne se sont pas lancés dans une chasse aux sorcières, fit Cassius Warrington, lui aussi concentré sur l'écran magique.

_ Oui, fit Adrian. D'une certaine façon, je pense que c'est bien plus gros que ça.''

 **Je suis convaincu qu'il existe un type d'écosystème inimaginable et que l'endroit où le trouver est sur cette île, au point de rencontre du mythe et de la science**.

 **_ Randa,** _soupire le Sénateur Willis._ **C'est du folklore** _, dit-il en attrapant sa mallette et en quittant son office._

Les sorciers ne pouvaient que soupirer de soulagement face à la réponse de ce Willis. Peut-être que ça n'était pas des sorciers qu'ils chassaient mais de toute évidence, cette découverte pourrait peut-être éventuellement les guider au monde magique si on accordait trop d'importance aux racontars de ce Bill Randa.

C'était triste pour ce gars mais en même temps, il n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

 **//** _Les deux hommes restant échangent un regard et attrapent en vitesse leurs affaires avant de suivre Willis_.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que Harry Trueman pensait quand il a financé Monarch en 46.**

''Monarch ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'on entend ou voit cette référence mais je ne comprend toujours pas ce que c'est.''

Terence regarda autour de lui, d'abord vers ses papa puis vers les autres nés-moldus mais ceux-ci étaient tout aussi confus.

''Peut-être que c'est un secret gouvernemental ? Suggéra Su Li, une sang-mêlée originaire d'Asie. Et puis, c'est aux États-Unis. Je suppose qu'on finira pas le savoir si la projection continue.''

Les autres acquiescèrent, certains avec un peu plus de réticence que d'autres.

**_ Randa, en terme de gaspillage pur et simple, Monarch arrive premier ex aequo avec la recherche de vie extraterrestre.**

**_ Ouais mais eux ce sont des tarés. »**

''Vu le regard de ce Willis, j'dirais qu'il pense la même chose de Randa.

_ Peut-être avec un peu plus de tendresse. Ils doivent être amis ou connaissance de longue date.''

_La conversation se poursuit dans un autre couloir._

**_ On aurait dû vous couper les vivres il y a des années**.

 **_ C'est une belle opportunité pour notre pays !** _Rétorque Bill Randa_.

 **_ Monsieur le Sénateur,** _intervient Brooks._ **Landsat envoie une équipe sur l'île en question. On pourrait se greffer... sur leur Opération,** _suggère-t-il d'un ton hésitant mais déterminé_. **Si vous le permettez bien sûr.**

''… Landsat ?''

Gaëtan Brown ( aucune relation avec Lavander Brown de Gryffondor ) fronça les sourcils tout en jouant nerveusement avec sa cravate bleue et bronze alors qu'il répondait d'un ton hésitant :

''J'en ai entendu parlé. Je crois que c'est une sorte de programme spatial américain, qui observe la terre avec des satellites. Il a été crée par la NASA il y a une dizaine d'années. Landsat a commencé à envoyé des satellites dans l'espace depuis un ou deux ans je crois.''

Ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard éberlués, peut-être un brin admiratif quand ils l'entendirent expliquer cela. Il faut dire, Gaëtan avait beau être à Serdaigle, il était de nature très discrète et étalait très rarement sa science, donc bon..

Gaëtan rosit un peu quand il vit que toute l'attention était sur lui. Fort heureusement, il fut sauvé par la reprise de la projection.

**_ Et qu'espérez-vous trouver ?**

**_ Matières premières, plantes médicinales, un traitement contre le cancer, des curiosités géologiques ou je – je ne sais pas. Un nouveau carburant – Écoutez !** _S'exclame-t-il finalement alors que Willis s'arrête et pivote vers lui._ **Honnêtement, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver sur cette île** _ **,**_ _avoue-t-il sous le regard presque paniqué de Randa._ **Mais je vais vous dire ce qu'on sait : demain soir, le Novosat soviétique va passer au-dessus de cette île et dans 72 heures, les russes auront les même images que nous,** _explique Brooks, sous le regard intéressé du sénateur._ **Donc quoi qu'il y ait là-bas, il... vaudrait mieux qu'on le trouve avant eux... non ?**

''Autant je pensais qu'ils ne pourraient pas le convaincre, autant maintenant à la place de ce Willis, je dirais tout de suite oui.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est un problème si les sov... les quoi déjà ?

_ Les Soviétiques, répondit Justin Finch-Fletchley. On est en pleine Guerre Froide(1), les gars'', dit-il sous les regards confus des sorciers élevés uniquement dans le monde magique.

Il roula des yeux quand il vit que plus de la moité de la pièce avait l'air incroyablement confuse.

Bien sûr, il fallut alors expliquer brièvement ce qu'était la Guerre Froide et en quoi c'était un problème que les russes aient des images que eux ( enfin, les américains ) n'auraient pas en leur possession et même après cette explication, certains avaient toujours l'air perplexes mais au moins n'étaient-ils plus complètement perdus.

À la table des Gryffondors, la jeune Hermione Granger semblait réfléchir à vive allure alors qu'elle rappelait à l'ordre le plus jeune Weasley qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir encore aperçu le Survivant. Autant elle était elle aussi curieuse de savoir comment ces gens étaient liés à Harry Potter – et quand celui-ci apparaîtrait finalement à l'écran, autant elle était de nature incroyablement curieuse et voulait en savoir plus sur cette expédition et le fameux Projet Monarch. Il faut dire, ça n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle pourrait entendre à la télé et encore moins ici, dans le monde magique.

**_ … Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir dire ça mais... cet argument est presque censé.**

''Je l'aime bien ce type.'' commenta Brahim Ghazi, de Poufsouffle.

**_ Merci beaucoup.**

**_ Bon, je vais vous faire greffer à cette mission. Je vais le faire mais par – écoutez bien, écoutez bien. C'est fini. Il faut arrêter. Terminé. C'est promis ?**

''J'adore comment il s'adresse à ce Randa comme si c'était un enfant désobéissant qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises.'' commenta Lisa Turpin, en sixième année à Serdaigle.

**Dernière faveur. D'accord ?**

_Willis commence à se détourner à nouveau après avoir obtenu un 'oui' enthousiaste de Randa mais ce dernier l'interpelle à nouveau._

**_ Monsieur le sénateur ? Une dernière chose,** _reprend Randa alors que_ _ Time Has Come Today _ _( Chambers Brothers ) commence à résonner et que Willis pivote une fois de plus vers lui._ **Il faudra que des militaires nous escortent.**

''Quoi ? Pourquoi ?'' S'étonna Hannah Abbott, sixième année à Poufsouffle.

''C'est évident, non ? T'as vu ce que cette chose a fait au bateau ?'' répondit un autre en se référant au cliché d'une édition, montré plus tôt.

''Bah je suis pas sûr que des militaires ça suffise, dans ce cas.'' marmonna un autre.

* * *

 _Une nouvelle scène s'ouvre sur des hélicoptères atterrissant sur la base militaire de Dà Nang, au Vietnam_.

''Le Vietnam ?''

Hermione roula des yeux quand elle entendit la question derrière le ton de Malfoy.

Visiblement, certains ne savaient même pas que le Vietnam était un pays, huh. Ils ne survivraient pas cinq minutes dans le monde moldu sans accidentellement révéler le monde magique ( ou se faire interner, au choix ).

_ Bah oui, idiot. Ils vont participer à une expédition sur une île du Pacifique et la guerre du Vietnam est en train de prendre fin. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'une ou plusieurs des équipes américaines basées au Vietnam soient dépêchées pour prendre part à l'expédition. Dommage pour eux, ils devaient vraiment vouloir retrouver leurs familles.'' répondit Greg Sullivan alors que son jeune frère, Eren ( de quatre ans son cadet ), dix ans, gigotait nerveusement sur ses genoux.

 **//** _À l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, un message au micro est adressé aux militaires :_

 **« Avis à tous les combattants et au personnel de la base : le retrait des dernières troupes commencera à dix heures 07. Faîtes vos valises les filles. On rentre à la maison !** »

 _Un groupe de militaires paresse sur des sièges autour d'une table, en jouant au cartes._ **//**

Cedric Diggory, diplômé quelques années plus tôt et travaillant aux côtés de son père au Ministère, esquissa un sourire face à l'ambiance conviviale et la camaraderie visible entre les soldats. Ça lui rappelait les soirées détentes dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Lui et Khalid, son meilleur-ami, échangèrent un sourire amusé avant de reporter leur attention sur l'écran.

**« Hey Mills ?**

**_ Ouais ?**

**_ En tout, tu lui as écrit combien de lettres ?**

**_ Euh... dix. P'têtre quinze.**

**_ Et combien de fois elle t'a écrit ?** _Demande un des plus jeunes soldats._

''Qui ça ? Sa petite amie ?

_ Chut.''

**_ J'en sais rien... trois – quatre fois.**

La réaction générale ( ''Ouch.'' ) miroita parfaitement celle des compagnons de ce Mills.

''Elle lui a probablement déjà trouvé un remplaçant.'' fit Edward, pragmatique.

 **_ Et bah elle est dure, ta mère. »** _fit un autre_.

''Oh ça va, fit Blaise Zabini. C'est pas sa copine.

_ C'est pire ! Fit Theodore Nott Jr ( Theo pour faire court ), les yeux écarquillés. C'est sa mère.'', chouina-t-il doucement tout en veillant à ne pas être entendu.

Blaise haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Theo savait pourquoi. Blaise et sa mère n'échangeaient que quelques missives durant la scolarité de Blaise. Ils agissaient plus comme des connaissances qu'une famille. En même temps, Lady Zabini s'était souvent servie de son fils pour approcher ses cibles/futurs époux donc Blaise avait parfois l'impression d'être davantage un collègue de travail/partenaire de crime, qu'un fils.

 _Mills acquiesce d'un air indécis et le jeune soldat_ ( ils apprendront plus tard que son nom est Slivko ) _éclate de rire_.

 **_ Merci, Cole, de m'éclairer là-dessus,** _répond Mills sous les éclats de rire de ses compagnons._ **Je ne manquerai pas de lui dire quand je la verrais dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures.**

''Je veux pas porter malchance, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu la vois dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, mec.

_ Dylan, c'est déjà arrivé.

_ … Je sais bien.

_ Mouais.''

 _ **//**_ _Un afro-américain plus âgé, peut-être la cinquantaine, surveille ses hommes depuis l'étage_.

''Je ne l'aime pas non plus ce gars-là. C'est dans son regard.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est un regard de vétéran.

_ Mouais.. y pas que ça. Il doit être sans merci.

_ Je suis sûr que tu te fais du soucis pour rien.'' intervient Susan Bones.

La Poufsouffle avait toujours le don d'essayer de rassurer ses amis, que ce soit pour un petit truc de rien du tout ou pour une histoire bien plus sérieuse.

''Mais sérieusement, je croyais qu'on était censé en apprendre plus sur Harry Potter ou au moins où le trouver. C'est qui ces gens ?

_ Probablement des gens importants dans la vie du Survivant.

_ Donc... Harry Potter serait en Amérique ? … Ou aurait été en Amérique à un moment donné. Ce sont des troupes américaines.

_ Ça expliquerait pourquoi personne n'est parvenu à le trouver.''

 **//** _L'homme se laisse tomber dans le siège face à son bureau et observe les photographies d'un temps révolu, avec lassitude._ Un autre jeune homme entre dans la pièce.

**« Colonel.**

**_ Chapman ?**

**_ Il vous fallait quelque chose ?** _Demande le soldat en s'approchant du bureau de son supérieur._

**_ Non, ça va.**

**_ Bien reçu.**

**_ Vous savez ce que vous ferez une fois rendu au monde, Chapman ?** _L'interroge subitement le colonel alors qu'il sort une boîte en bois._

 **_ Ah, j'ai pris contact avec la Eastern Air Lines. Grace et Billy ont emménagé à Atlanta, ils... Ils attendent que moi**. **Et vous, Colonel ? »**

Lucius Malfoy roula des yeux. Honnêtement, il avait bien mieux à faire que de regarder la vie de _moldus_. Pourquoi la Coupe ne pouvait-elle pas simplement invoquer le foutu Survivant et qu'on en finisse avec tout ça ? Elle était certainement assez ancienne et puissante pour ça, non ?

Ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait juste se lever et partir : il avait essayé de faire juste ça quand il s'était rendu compte qu'on allait lui montrer des moldus en question et le pouvoir de la Coupe l'avait violemment repoussé et scotché au banc. Il était juste chanceux que la plupart ait déjà été captivée par l'écran et que peu aient remarqué son petit accrochage avec l'artefact magique.

Malheureusement, les frères Lestrange ne faisaient pas partis de ceux-là et les deux hommes lui envoyaient, depuis un moment des rictus narquois chaque fois qu'ils sentaient son regard sur eux.

 **//** _Il y a des médailles, dans la boîte en bois, beaucoup de médailles, ainsi qu'une ou deux plaques militaires._ **//**

''Woah, il a été beaucoup décoré.

_ Et il a probablement perdu des hommes.''

 **« Tout ça pour quoi... ?** _Murmure-t-il d'un ton bas._

**_ Colonel ?**

**_ Tirez-vous, Chapman. Allez faire la fête.**

**_ Ça va, Colonel ?**

**_ Impec. »** _répond celui-ci._

''Je dirais pas ça.'' retentit au même moment ou d'autres disaient : ''On dirait pas.''

 **//** _Le soldat se retire et laisse le colonel seul. Dehors, sous la pluie battante, le même groupe de soldats vu plus tôt peut être vu riant ensemble alors qu'ils se préparent à célébrer leur retour dans le 'monde'._

**« Colonel Packard ! Téléphone, c'est pour vous ! »**

''Ah, enfin un nom !'' fit Mandy Brocklehurst, de Serdaigle.

Elle n'était de toute évidence pas la seule à en avoir marre de se demander qui était qui, au vu des expressions et réponses similaires ça et là dans la Grande Salle.

 **//** _Packard s'exécute et vient s'abriter dans la cabine téléphonique avant de décrocher._

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Téléphone. Outil de communication à distance.

_ Comme le réseau de cheminette ?

_ Oui, sauf qu'on ne voit pas son interlocuteur. Quoi que, je suis sûr que d'ici quelques dizaines d'années, ce sera possible.''

**« Colonel Packard.**

**_ Packard, ici le Général Ward. Vous et vos hommes seriez prêts pour une dernière OP ?**

''Sérieusement ? Ils devaient tous attendre avec impatience de pouvoir rentrer chez eux !''

Certains adressèrent un regard étrange à Colin Creevey(2). Les sang-purs devaient être d'autant plus confus que les autre mais Colin et Dennis les ignorèrent tous, trop occupés à marmonner sombrement et ce fut Luna Lovegood qui éclaira le reste de la salle.

'' Le père de Colin et Dennis est militaire, dans la Royal Air Force. Il est stationné en Iraq en ce moment.

_ Il était membre de la _Royal Air Force Bomber Command_ avant, renchérit fièrement Colin, qui était plus à même de comprendre l'importance de l'organisation militaire en question. Maintenant, il fait parti de la _RAF Strike Command._ ''

Des chuchotements éclatèrent du côté des nés-moldus et sorciers connaissant bien le monde non magique. Certains étaient confus mais beaucoup connaissaient l'importance de ces deux organisations. Le RAF avait absorbé la Royal Air Force Bomber Command en 68 et Aaron Creevey avait été réaffecté sous leur commandement.

Ils ne doutaient cependant pas de l'importance de cette position, au vu du sourire fier partagé entre les deux frères Creevey.

Ces deux-là, mieux que quiconque devaient comprendre le désarrois ressenti par les familles et les soldats quand ceux-ci étaient _encore_ envoyés sur une autre mission alors qu'ils étaient censés être en permission.

 **_ Bah j'y serai pas opposé, mon général**.

**_ Vos ordres de rapatriement sont déjà signés. Vous ne voulez pas prendre quelques jours ?**

**_ C'est pour exécuter les ordres qu'on me donne que je suis venu, général**.

 **_ Hn ~ Vous emballez pas trop. Un service scientifique du nom de Landsat a découvert une île grâce à des satellites. Il faut les héliporter sur place pour qu'ils puissent la topographier**.

Terence pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose du monde moldu mais il n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique chaque petit terme moldu pour deviner et comprendre le sens général de 'topographier'.

Un coup d'oeil aux alentours lui confirma cependant une chose : tout le monde était captivé, qu'ils l'admettent ou non et même en l'absence du Survivant en vrai ou à l'écran.

Et tout le monde crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus, que ce soit sur cette expédition ou sur le fameux Monarch.

**_ Bien reçu. Hé, Général ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Merci**.

''Lui, il est content de repartir en mission, huh.

_ Y en a comme ça, qui ont du mal à raccrocher. Après avoir passé autant de temps en guerre, c'est probablement plus difficile de reprendre pied avec le monde civil.''

 **//** _Packard raccroche et esquisse un sourire satisfait._ **//**

Des murmures ( ''Pourquoi diable sourit-il ?'' ) filtrèrent ici et là et Stephen Corner haussa un sourcil dans leur direction. Ceux qui avaient posé cette même question à voix haute rougirent faiblement quand ils comprirent que l'explication précédente répondait effectivement à toutes leurs questions.

* * *

 _Le décor change. On entend des voix parler dans une langue étrange ( vietnamien ) et des piles de journaux sont empilés, chacun dépeignant l'année 1973 et les dernières nouvelles_.

 **« Randa, je ne comprends pas,** _leur parvient la voix de Brooks._ **Vous avez déjà obtenu une escorte militaire. Pourquoi un éclaireur ?**

Ron pencha la tête et haussa la tête sur le côté.

''Mieux vaut prévenir que partir, hein ?''

Il inclina un peu plus la tête sur le côté quand il entendit plusieurs de ses camarades nés-moldus et sang-mêlés s'esclaffer.

''Quoi ?

_ Guérir, Ronald, le corrigea Hermione Granger. Le dicton est : « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

Ron rosit légèrement et acquiesça d'un air penaud.

**SAIGON**

**District - Q** _**uần Nam,** _ _a_ _pparaît à l'écran._

''Olala, c'est quoi ce nom ? Je peux même pas le prononcer.'' fit Ernie MacMillan, les yeux écarquillés.

Zacharias Smith roula des yeux.

''Évidemment que tu ne peux pas le prononcer. Tu peux tout juste maîtriser l'anglais pour commencer.

_ Hé !''

**Et pourquoi des Forces Spéciales ?**

''Les Forces Spéciales ?!''

 **_ Anciennement des Forces Spéciales,** _le reprend Randa._ **Il est aux ordres de personne**. **Il a secouru douze pilotes abattus à Danang en 72**.

Roger Davies laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Lui-même était un sang-pur et ne connaissait pas grand chose au monde moldu mais il pouvait respecter ce genre d'hommes. Il laissa son regard dériver autour de la pièce et avisa son grand-frère, Chester, lequel arborait lui aussi un air approbateur.

**_ Mais d'après vos sources, quand il ne dort pas, il passe le plus clair de son temps dans un bar des bas-quartiers.**

**_ Et vous croyez que votre doctorat va vous être utile dans la jungle, Brooks ?** _L'interroge le plus vieux, alors qu'ils traversent les rues animés de Q_ _uần_ _Nam._ **Par ailleurs, mon père disait toujours qu'on ne juge pas un homme par le bar qu'il fréquente mais au nombre de verres qu'il boit.**

''C'est bien vrai, ça !'' confirma bruyamment Lord Ogden, assis en compagnie de Madame Bones et quelques langues-de-plombs tels que Augustus Rookwood, Croaker et Antonin Dolohov. Ses compagnons de tablée lui offrirent un sourire amusé. La plupart appréciait ce bon vieux Ogden.

L'homme avait repris la distillerie Ogden presque trente ans plus tôt et le Ogden Firewhisky n'avait jamais été aussi populaire que sous sa direction. Ça aidait aussi que Lord Ogden ( et le reste de sa famille avant lui ) ne faisait pas de distinction entre les clients et était neutre dans tout conflit opposant Dark & Light.

 **Vous êtes avec moi ou non** ? _Demande-t-il alors qu'ils entrent dans un bar de bas-quartier._

''Non.'' répondit Theo, les sourcils froncés.

**_ Bon... Très bien. À quel point l'informe-ton ?**

**_ Juste assez pour qu'il dise oui**.

''Je ne le sens définitivement pas ce gars. Comment peut-il embarquer des gens dans cette expédition sans leur dire tout ce dont ils ont besoin de savoir ?!'' s'enquit Jules Martin, seconde année à Gryffondor.

Honnêtement, il ne comprendrait jamais ces adultes et leur fonctionnement de pensées. C'était évident que quelque chose allait mal tourner ( il croyait dur comme fer à la loi de Murphy et rien de ce qu'on pourrait lui dire ne pourrait le dissuader ou lui faire changer d'avis ).

 **//** _Le regard de Randa se porte sur un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année à une table de billard. Celui-ci pose la main sur une pile de billets après avoir pris son tour mais un vietnamien s'interpose et une rixe est sur le point d'éclater quand un autre arrive, un canif dans la main._ **//**

Nigel Wolpert, seconde année à Gryffondor, se pourlécha les lèvres et déglutit, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Il avait beau être fan de films d'action, il se rappelait que ces événements s'étaient bel et bien produits, quelques mois auparavant seulement. Ça n'était pas un film, même si c'était présenté tel quel par la Coupe.

 **//** _Le gars qui a attiré l'attention de Randa se défend avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'attaquer et se sert de sa queue de billard pour mettre K. O les deux types qui l'ont encerclé, sous les regards craintifs des autres habitués._ **//**

 **« C'est un homme qui valait bien le détour. »** _lâche Randa, impressionné._

''Ouais, je n'en doute pas une seconde...'' susurra Natsumi Suzuki, en quatrième année à Poufsouffle, de légères rougeurs sur les joues après cette démonstration de force de d'habileté.

**//**

_Une liasse de billet est abattue sur une table. Randa et Brooks sont assis face à l'inconnu débrouillard_.

 **« Une île non répertoriée ?** _Répète l'étranger, les bras croisés._ **Énumérons ce qui pourrait vous tuer.**

''Je l'aime déjà, ce type !'' s'exclama Seamus Finnigan en tapant du poing contre la table.

_ Ça m'étonne. Je pensais que tu tomberais plus pour le genre explosif, le taquina Dean Thomas.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient le penchant de l'irlandais pour les explosion ( c'est-à-dire une grande partie de Poudlard ), s'esclaffèrent alors que les autres ( délégations + invités ) clignaient des yeux, perplexes et intrigués.

Un élèves de Durmstrang pencha la tête sur le côté et interrogea le Serpentard le plus proche, qui s'avéra être Adar Vaisey, étudiant en dernière année à Poudlard.

''Finnigan est connu depuis sa première année pour son penchant à faire exploser les choses. C'était accidentel au début, mais il a développé une sorte d'obsession pour les explosifs depuis.''

Okay, lui et ses camarades comprenaient mieux maintenant.

**Pluie, chaleur, boue, insectes tels que mouches et moustiques contagieux. Vous pourriez faire le plein d'Atabrine contre la Malaria bien sûr, mais il y a d'autres parasites.**

''C'est pas que je ne suis pas intéressée par ce qui se passe, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Harry Potter ? Questionna Angela Marivaux, de Poufsouffle.

Kevin Entwhistle lui jeta un regard irrité.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on le saurait probablement déjà sans toutes ces questions.

Ça n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas entendre ses camarades spéculer sur ceci ou cela mais cette question en elle-même avait déjà et posée et reposée plusieurs fois depuis que l'écran magique était apparu.

La jeune femme rosit d'embarras et se tut. Kevin ignora les regards noirs de la clique de la Poufsouffle.

**Sans parler, cela va de soit, des bêtes qui ne cherchent qu'à vous dévorer tout cru.**

''Qui voudrait aller là-bas ? S'enquit Lucian Bole, ex Serpentard.

_ Des chercheurs scientifiques ? Fit Terence, même si ça sonnait davantage comme une question.

_ Des explorateurs ? Proposa Jason Urquhart, lui aussi anciennement élève à Serpentard.

_ Des gens en quête de sensations nouvelles.'' suggéra Adrian, pensif et un brin sceptique, en même temps que Jason.

 **_ Je double mon offre**.

_Le gars lui lance un regard placide._

**_ Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est risqué. Je veux cinq fois plus.**

''Cinq – Cinq fois plus ?'' s'étrangla Vincent Carrow, jeune neveu ( de vingt-et-un ans ) des célèbres mangemorts Alecto et Amycus Carrow.

_ Si c'est aussi risqué que ça en a l'air, ça ne m'étonne qu'il réclame autant. Et il est apparemment le meilleur – ou l'un des meilleurs-, dans son domaine, donc bon...''

Ça... ça avait du sens.

''Je voudrais bien avoir le nom de ce dieu vivant.'' chuchota Marietta Edgecombe à sa meilleure-amie, Cho Chang, toutes deux en dernière année à Serdaigle.

**Ainsi qu'une prime si on en revient.**

**_ Si... ?** _Répète Brooks, d'une voix étranglée._

''Pauvre gars, il va pas faire long feu.''

Cette déclaration de Justin Finch-Fletchley trouva plusieurs écho. Tout le monde semblait être de l'avis que, si mort s'en suivait dans cette île mystérieuse, Houston Brooks serait l'un des premiers à tomber.

Les Serdaigles ( tout du moins quelques uns ) jetèrent un regard noir à tous ceux qui semblaient approuver le commentaire de Finch-Fletchley. Après tout, ils savaient très bien que certains les regardaient et faisaient une parallèle entre eux et ce Brooks et eux aimaient à penser qu'ils pourraient survivre sur une île déserte. Aussi aimaient-ils penser que Brooks s'en sortirait admirablement. Ça n'était, après tout, pas comme si quelque chose allait mal tourner, pas vrai ?

_Le regard que lui offre l'homme est sans équivoque. Brooks incline la tête vers Randa :_

**« Payez,** _dit-il avant de rajouter face au regard étonné du plus âgé._ **En – Enfin j'estime que... Mr Conrad doit être bien rémunéré**. »

_Les trois hommes échangent un regard cryptique puis Randa lève son verre pour trinquer :_

**« Au profit en temps de paix, alors.**

**_ Une question,** _intervient Conrad._ **Vous êtes venus chercher un Traqueur. Alors quoi ou qui devrai-je traquer ?**

''C'est une bonne question, fit Susan Bones.

Elle n'avait même pas pensé à se poser la question.

_ Je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas posé plus tôt, ajouta Justin.

Wayne Hopkins, sang-mêlé, haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

''Bah, il aurait pas eu à se poser la question s'il n'avait pas accepté le job. Et il ne l'aurait pas accepté si la paie n'était pas à son goût.''

C'était tout aussi vrai.

 **_ Nous vous avons dit tout ce que nous savons. On n'a rien, on n'a pas de plan, seulement des photos satellites,** _répond Brooks_. **Il nous faut donc quelqu'un comme vous, un expert, un connaisseur sans pareil de la jungle non cartographiée qui guide au sol notre expédition**.

 **_ Nos connaissances ne sont que théorique, nous avons besoin de votre expérience,** _renchérit Randa sous le regard méfiant de 'Conrad',_

Peregrine Derrick plissa le nez, comme s'il avait senti une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde.

''C'est officiel, je n'aime pas ce type.

_ Bienvenue au club, fit Adrian en haussant un sourcil amusé. Il t'aura seulement fallu un quart d'heure.''

Peregrine lui offrit un doigt d'honneur ( Miles, qui avait appris ce geste par les jumeaux Weasley, s'était fait un devoir de l'apprendre à son tour à ses amis les plus proches. Il s'était bien amusé à créer une histoire rocambolesque derrière l'origine de ce geste quand il l'avait appris à l'héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier croyait dur comme faire que c'était un geste de salut dans la communauté magique italienne et Blaise Zabini n'avait pas jugé utile de le corriger dans ses croyances erronées ).

 **au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Les hommes qui font la guerre ont tous un but, Mr Conrad. Si vous aviez atteint le votre,** _dit-il alors qu'une musique de fond ( Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress – de The Hollies ) débute,_ **vous seriez reparti. »**

''Il n'a pas tort.'' murmura le langue-de-plomb Dolohov, d'une voix douce.

Augustus tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur mais Antonin secoua la tête, perdu dans des souvenirs lointains.

Pendant ce temps, Dean Thomas marquait le rythme en tapant du pied contre le sol. Il était loin d'être le seul à suivre le rythme de la musique. Gabrielle Delacour pouvait même être vu tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour garder le tempo, tout en se retenant de danser.

* * *

_Cette nouvelle scène s'ouvre sur des clichés de soldats._

''Euh... Tout est rouge et sombre...

_ Ooh, c'est une chambre noire ! S'exclama Anthony Goldstein, fier d'en savoir davantage que les autres sang-purs peuplant la Grande Salle. Raven m'a tout dit là-dessus !

_ Raven ? Fit Jules Martin, de Gryffondor.

_ Chambre noire ? … Donc c'est normal ? Fit un autre, incertain.

Kevin Entwhistle tourna la tête vers lui et avisa les regards confus des plus jeunes alors qu'un bref silence s'installait à la table des Serdaigles. Étant seulement en première année, le jeune Martin n'avait jamais rencontré Raven et celui-ci avait été été très discret pendant son temps à Poudlard : il n'était resté que deux ans à Poudlard puis s'était volatilisé sans laissé de trace. Un mystère de plus dans Poudlard.

Kevin était certain que s'il avait été un héritier ou une personne importante, Dumbledore aurait remué ciel et Terre pour le retrouver mais puisqu'il avait été un né-moldu parmi tant d'autre, le vieil homme ne s'était pas bougé le cul pour aider les recherches et l'affaire avait vite été abandonnée, surtout quand on n'avait pas trouvé de trace de _Raven Noir_ , nul par, hormis un simple parcours académique qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être crée de toute pièce.

Kevin en voulait toujours aux adultes d'avoir abandonné si vite. Il avait encore des nouvelles parfois, rarement, mais Raven refusait de leur dire où il était ou ce qu'il faisait et c'était juste une ou deux lettres par an. Il avait seulement commencé à leur écrire il y a quelques mois. Quoi que, c'était définitivement mieux que rien. Avant ces quelques mois, Kevin, Anthony et Lisa étaient persuadés qu'il était mort. Seule Lovegood disait qu'il allait bien mais ils ignoraient comment elle aurait pu savoir ça.

''Raven Noir, fit Kevin, la voix presque enrouée. Il était à Serdaigle dans notre année. Il n'est jamais revenu faire sa troisième année. Il était très timide mais si tu le lançais sur le sujet de la photographie, c'était difficile de le faire taire.''

Plusieurs personne gagnèrent un regard étonnamment tendre ( étonnamment en ce qui concernait des personnes comme Flint et Bole ou encore les jumeaux Weasley ). Il faut dire, Raven Noir avait peut-être été un né-moldu timide et réservé, mais il était juste impossible de le détester.

Ça avait crée un drôle de vide parmi ses amis proches quand il avait disparu.

Anthony tourna ensuite la tête vers le Serdaigle de première année qui avait posé la question.

''Une chambre noire est une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et dans laquelle on développe des photos. Ce doit être un(/une) professionnel.''

 **//** _Un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres est occupé à développer des clichés. Il est difficile de voir son visage car il leur tourne le dos._ **//**

Kevin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis échangea un regard significatif avec Anthony et Lisa Turpin. Ils avaient tous trois comme une... impression de déjà vu. Clairement, ce gars leur était vraiment familier. L'identifier était cependant rendu d'autant plus difficile car une casquette était enfoncée sur son crâne et couvrait ses yeux. Ils pouvaient au moins dire avec certitude qu'il avait de longs cheveux noirs rattachés en une longue queue de cheval.

Le fait qu'ils aient abordé le sujet Raven juste avant n'était, selon eux, pas une simple coïncidence.

C'est néanmoins le T-Shirt _Black Sabbath_ qu'il portait qui les fit réagir. Ça n'était pas un T-Shirt graphique à proprement parler. C'était un T-Shirt qu'ils ( Raven, Kevin, Anthony et Lisa ) avaient décoré avec des marqueurs et autres et que Raven avait parfois porté les soirs dans la salle commune.

''Est-ce que - !'' commença Lisa avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus.

Cela attira l'attention de toute la Grande Salle sur eux mais ils refusèrent de partager leur théorie. Néanmoins, au vu de leurs échanges de regards, ils savaient quelque chose que le reste ignorait. C'était incroyablement frustrant pour les autres sorciers et sorcières.

Au lieu de répondre à leurs questions, les trois Serdaigles de sixième années glissèrent les uns vers les autres avant de chuchoter ensemble.

''Tu penses que -

_ Ce serait pas impossible.

_ Mais au Vietnam ?! De tous les endroits possible...

_ Et bien, la Coupe était censée nous montrer Harry Potter...

_ Donc Raven serait... Mais comment – Pourquoi...

_ Et puis, rien n'est dit que Rav – Pott – le gars de l'écran est au Vietnam. Il n'y avait pas de zone géographique indiquée, contrairement aux autres scènes où il était précisé que c'était au Vietnam.

_ Je pense que le mieux serait d'attendre et de voir.''

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête et reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran fantôme, ignorant royalement tous les regards inquisiteurs qui étaient posés sur eux.

Miles Bletchley avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait les photos accrochées partout dans la chambre noire.

 **//** _La sonnerie du téléphone résonne et le jeune homme se précipite dessus :_

**« Black.**

''Black ? Répéta Malfoy. Comme la famille Black ?

_ Black est un nom très répandu dans le monde moldu, Mr Malfoy.'' répondit un Serdaigle de sang-mêlé.

Malfoy Sr plissa le nez avec dégoût alors que Malfoy Jr était outré face à l'audace de ces moldus.

**_ Ouais, c'est Jerry.**

**_ Salut Jerry,** _répond le jeune homme, d'une voix fluette mais indéniablement masculine, alors qu'il récupère un cliché._ **Alors, dis-moi, j'suis reçu ?**

**_ Le truc avec Landsat ? Ouais tu l'as eu.**

**_ C'est vrai ?**

**_ Ce sera l'Athena. Il est amarré à Bangkok, embarcadère 14, six heures du soir, demain.** _l'informe son interlocuteur alors que 'Black' note tout sur le dos de sa main gauche_.

 **_ Dix-huit heures demain,** _chuchote Black, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres._ **Merci, Jerry. Je te revaudrais ça.**

 **_ J'te comprends pas,** _dit Jerry._ **Pourquoi tu veux partir en mission topographique alors que t'es sélectionné pour la couverture de Time ?**

''Ah quand même. Il doit être bon.'' fit Stephen Corner en sifflant avec approbation.

_ Time ?'' Répéta Miles.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être confus pendant toute la durée de la projection si les références moldues continuaient à défiler.

''C'est un journal très lu en Amérique.'' l'informa Terence.

_ Comment tu sais ça, Ter ?''

Terence haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

_ Je suis allé au États-Unis l'été dernier avec mes parents. Et c'est un journal qui est lu aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans le monde magique.

**_ Quand trois sources différentes racontent la même chose mot pour mot, elles mentent c'est clair.**

''Il n'a pas tord.'' approuva Evan Rosier IIIème du nom.

Il était clair que quelque chose se passait avec cette mystérieuse île et, bien que curieux, Evan n'était pas sûr de réellement vouloir savoir. Il était cependant certain que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le monde magique. Tout du moins, ça n'avait plus que probablement rien à voir avec le monde sorcier.

Mais tout de même... qu'est-ce qui avait donc bien pu causer ces griffures sur le bateau dans l'article de journal ? Ça ne pouvait pas être un dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais alors, qu'était-ce donc ?

 **Y a anguille sous roche. Y a quelque chose dont personne ne veut parler,** _dit-il._

Même sans forcément connaître l'expression moldue, tout le monde devina à peu près le sens générale de la phrase employée.

 **//** _Il semble que quelques minutes se soient écoulées et le jeune homme a composé un nouveau numéro de téléphone, cette fois-ci sur un large boîtier noir à antenne. Son interlocuteur décroche à la première sonnerie._

Même sans forcément connaître l'expression moldue, tout le monde devina à peu près le sens générale de la phrase employée.

**« Boss ?**

**_ Hadrian ?**

**_ Hey, Azza ~ J'ai réussi à me greffer à l'expédition que Bill Randa va rejoindre.**

**_ Bon travail. Surveille-le de près. Altère des souvenirs s'il découvre le monde magique mais ne te révèle pas à lui. Et, Hadrian ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Sois prudent.**

**_ Bien reçu. »** _dit-il alors que la scène change pour montrer Conrad, lequel esquive des gens pour se rendre sur le quai là où amarré le bateau_.

Ça... ça c'était intriguant, parce que ça montrait qu'au moins une de ces personnes avait connaissance du monde magique. Pour notre trio de Serdaigle, ça ne faisait que cémenter leur théorie selon laquelle le garçon à l'écran était en réalité Raven Noir et... peut-être même Harry Potter. 'Hadrian' était, après tout, très proche de 'Harry' mais peut-être étaient-ils en train d'extrapoler. En tout cas, ils étaient presque certains à présent que Raven et Hadrian étaient une seule et même personne.

Ils étaient tout de même très curieux de savoir ce que le jeune homme avait prévu et pour quelles raisons il devait infiltrer une expédition. Il avait appelé son interlocuteur 'Boss' alors est-ce que... était-il possible que...

Mais... si c'était Raven, alors c'était un enfant. Les enfants ne travaillent pas dans ce genre de... Oh ( ils ignoraient volontairement ce qu'ils avaient entendu sur les 'enfants soldats' parce que Raven ne pouvait pas être l'un d'entre eux, pas vrai ? ).

Peut-être... Peut-être se faisaient-il du soucis pour rien. Ça n'était pas dit que c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Et rien ne leur prouvait que le jeune homme à l'écran soit réellement Raven ( quoi que ça ne changeait en rien la situation qu'il soit Raven ou non. Un enfant envoyé en mission... ça leur parlait... mais ça signifiait également une chose : Danger ).

Une exclamation à la table des lions leur fit tourner la tête alors que l'écran se figeait temporairement.

« C'est une téléphone portable ! S'exclama Hermione Granger, choquée ( elle avait mis un certain temps avant de finir par se remettre du choc ). Martin Cooper a fait une démonstration il y l'année dernière mais ils sont loin d'être prêt à la commercialisation !

_ Granger, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, fit Lisa Turpin. Le Gouvernement est toujours fourni plus tôt et mieux équipé que le reste de la population.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Lisa ne lui répondit pas mais sa déclaration donna à réfléchir à d'autres. Était-il possible que le jeune homme à l'écran... travail pour le gouvernement ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses en effet mais... n'était-il pas un peu trop jeune pour bosser ? Pour le gouvernement en plus de ça ?

À sa table, Kevin ferma les yeux. Si ce gars était bien... et bien, Raven... alors toutes ces années passées loin de Serdaigle avaient dû l'inciter à faire preuve de bien plus d'imprudence et d'esprit d'aventure.

**[ Bangkok – Thaïlande ]**

Lucian Bole et Graham Montague écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent le gigantesque bateau à quai. Merlin que c'était grand !

Certes, ils avaient entendu parler de ces engins moldus, mais ils n'auraient jamais songé qu'il en existait d'aussi gros !

 **//** _Un camion militaire entre dans la zone survolée par un hélicoptère._

 **« Franchement c'est n'importe quoi,** _retentit la voix de Mills._ **Non mais c'est une blague ?!** _Demande-t-il brusquement alors qu'on voit l'arrière du camion, là où sont assis quatre des soldats vus plus tôt dans la base militaire._ **Une journée. Plus qu'une journée ! Et nan, il faut qu'on aille encore sur une île**. **Encore dans la jungle** _ **,**_ _râle-t-il alors qu'ils attrapent leurs sacs_.

 **_ Le Vietnam c'est pas une île, abruti,** _le reprend Cole alors qu'ils marchent côte à côte_.

**_ Mais Key West c'en est une. Et c'est là que je devrais être, moi, maintenant. Avec un cocktail bien frais.**

**_ C'est pas une île non plus, Key West. C'est un récif,** _répond Cole avant de le dépasser pour poursuivre leur chemin._

''Oh Merlin, je les adore.'' chuchota Lavander Brown en posant une main devant ses lèvres pour retenir le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Elle voulait vraiment rire.

Ce genre de chamaillerie était le genre qu'on pourrait parfaitement retrouver ici, à Poudlard, dans les confins de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ça révélait une grande camaraderie entre les soldats.

Minerva McGonagall était manifestement du même avis à en juger pas l'ombre du sourire qui était peint sur son visage.

Lucius Malfoy en revanche, affichait une mine hautaine et, bien qu'habitué à cette expression de la part du Lord peroxydé, Rodolphus chuchota à son jeune frère, Rabastan, qu'il craignait que cette expression ne reste figée sur le visage de blondie s'il conservait cette expression pour les années à venir.

 **_ T'es pas marrant, Cole. »** _se plaint Mills avant de le suivre_.

 _Plus loin sur le quai, un voleur essaie d'échapper à un officier et passe en coup de vent devant un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval, un sac de voyage sur le dos._ **//**

Il était évident que c'était le jeune homme montré plus tôt, dans la chambre noire. Mais autre chose interpella les adultes maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa casquette sur la tête.

Minerva plaqua une main devant sa bouche quand elle aperçut les yeux verts émeraudes brillant d'un éclat presque surnaturel.

« Lily... » murmura un certain Maître des Potions, le regard hanté par des regrets indicibles.

Un murmure se répandit à la table des invités alors que certains réalisaient ce que Amelia Bones elle-même, venait juste de réaliser.

''Harry Potter ?!'' s'exclama un des organisateurs du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

La salle explosa en murmures après cette exclamation alors que tout le monde s'agitait, sachant désormais que le Survivant était bel et bien en vie.

Après cette révélation vint ensuite la confirmation que le Survivant vivait bel et bien dans le monde moldu même s'il avait de toute évidence eu vent du monde magique au vu du coup de fil qu'il avait passé plus tôt et de la conversation qui s'en était suivie.

Vint ensuite la seconde révélation.

''Hé mais c'est – C'est Raven Noir !'' s'exclama Cho Chang, qui, bien que sous le choc depuis de longues secondes, parvint finalement à lâcher son éclat de génie d'un ton haut perché.

Oh Merlin, elle avait raison, songea Minerva. Elle n'avait pas réalisé avant. Il faut dire, Raven Noir avait eu les cheveux courts et les yeux gris, quand il était venu étudier à Poudlard. Elle réalisa alors qu'il devait avoir porté des lentilles de contacts et que, avec le temps, il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux.

Des regards coulissèrent vers le trio de Serdaigles, seulement pour voir que ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air vraiment surpris et ils en conclurent que c'était de ça dont ils parlaient plus tôt.

À la table des Serpentards, les élèves diplômés et élèves en dernière année – tout du moins ceux qui avaient côtoyé et s'étaient bien entendus avec Raven Noir quand ce dernier étudiait à Poudlard-, étaient sous le choc. Il en était de même une certaine paire de rouquins identiques, à Gryffondor. Noir avait été le seul capable de toujours les différencier.

''Mais... Raven avait les yeux gris...'' fit Terence, avec hésitation.

_ Les lentilles de contacts, ça existe.'' le contra Fred Weasley, son regard rivé sur l'écran.

Terence ravala une réplique sèche. Il savait que le Weasley n'avait pas dit ça méchamment mais que lui aussi était dépassé par les nouvelles.

Et, en effet, il avait raison.

Les autres se posaient des questions.

Pourquoi être venu étudier à Poudlard sous un autre nom ? Ne connaissait-il pas son nom de naissance ? Mais... il devait bien avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard sous son nom d'origine... non ? Roh, c'était d'un compliqué cette histoire ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Que se passait-il donc avec leur Survivant ?

 **//** _Le jeune homme se dirige vers un scientifique et s'introduit à lui._

**« Hadrian Black, photographe. »**

''J'avoue, ce nom, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça en jette.'' confessa Dean Thomas, à la table de Gryffondor.

Ses camarades les plus proches hochèrent la tête sans quitter l'écran des yeux, visiblement fasciné par Harry Potter – ou Hadrian Black ( ou encore Raven Noir ).

Ça expliquait pourquoi les chouettes de Poudlard ( et autres ) ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre, surtout s'il changeait de nom comme de chemise et parvenait à se convaincre lui-même que le nom qui figurait sur ses papiers d'identité était réellement le sien.

 **//** _Son interlocuteur reste sans voix._

**« Hadrian Black... est un enfant ?**

**_ Je préfère le terme 'adolescent',** _le contre le Survivant, le regard dénudé d'émotion._

**_ Et vos parents vous laissent...**

**_ Mes parents sont morts,** _répond l'adolescent, d'un ton plat._ **Je suis émancipé** (3), _dit-il en lui tendant un autre document officiel_.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Anthony ne savait rien de la vie de Raven hors de Poudlard. Il savait, bien sûr, que ses parents étaient morts. Raven ne leur avait pas caché ce fait, mais il avait plutôt éviter le sujet de sa maison et de ses tuteurs. En même temps, le petit brun était de nature réservée, aussi ne s'étaient-ils pas vraiment posés de question. Eux non plus ne parlaient pas vraiment beaucoup de leurs familles, quoi qu'un peu plus que Raven.

Ils auraient vraiment dû se poser plus de question, eux qui avaient toujours considéré l'autre Serdaigle comme un des leurs, leur ami.

Albus Dumbledore était sous le choc. Tous ses plans avaient été détruits quand il avait perdu la trace du Survivant et que, pire que ça, la presse s'en était mêlée et avait fait savoir au monde entier qu'il était parvenu à perdre Harry Potter ( _Maudite Rita Skeeter, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre_ ).

Et Maintenant, il s'avérait que Harry Potter était effectivement venu étudier à Poudlard, mais sous un faux nom ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment se faisait-il que Poudlard ne l'avait pas averti ?

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout !

Si ça venait à se savoir... Quelle question, bien sûr que ça allait se savoir ! Il n'y avait pas moyen que ça reste secret avec le nombre de personnes présente. Ça allait vite se savoir dans le monde entier au vu de la présence d'étrangers, d'invités venant d'outremer. Si seulement Fudge n'avait pas insisté pour faire de la Cérémonie du Tirage au Sort, un événement public afin d'ouvrir les portes de Poudlard à tout le monde...

Si seulement...

Il devrait penser à un plan pour se sortir de ce tas de fumier.

 **//** _Hadrian le dépasse sans un mot et vient se poster face au Colonel Packard, qui garde l'entrée au bateau._

**« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? »**

_Sans un mot, l'adolescent lui tend un document_.

 **_ Ah, déjà deux ans dans le pays** _, s'étonna Packard, un brin impressionné._ **À quel poste ?**

''Deux – Deux ans ?''

Mais... Sûrement, Raven n'avait pas voyagé seul là-bah, pas vrai ? Il était trop jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

**_ Incorporé au MAC V-SOG.**

''Le Quoi ?!''

Cette fois-ci, personne ne se proposa pour éclairer la lanterne rouillée de ces sang-purs confus ( + sorciers & créatures élevé(e)s exclusivement dans le monde magique ) car personne ne savait ce qu'était le MAC V-SOG, aussi se gardèrent-ils bien de dire des bêtises.

**_ La vraie galère, ça se respecte.**

''Huh ? Un mot gentil de sa part ? Peut-être que les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses, alors.''

**C'est à cause de gens comme vous qu'on nous nous laisse tomber, au pays.**

''Ah, je n'ai rien dit, fit le Serdaigle qui avait parlé plus tôt.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça d'abord ?'' dit un autre.

**_ Attendez, Colonel. On n'est même pas armé et vous nous accusez de vous faire perdre la guerre ?**

**_ Il n'y a pas pire arme qu'un appareil photo,** _argumente Packard._

''Il n'a... pas tout à fait tord, marmotta Antonin Dolohov en fixant Rita Skeeter et son partenaire photographe. Dans certaines situations en tout cas.''

Combien de fois les photographie de Jean-Michel Orsington n'avaient pas mené à un monstrueux quiproquo qui avait détruit la carrière d'un politicien ou autre ?

En même temps, l'inverse était vrai.

**Et on n'a pas perdu la guerre. On a abandonné le conflit.**

''Ouais... c'est ça. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.'' fit Ryan Henry, de Gryffondor.

Il rougit quand la seconde d'après, ils entendirent Harry Potter – Hadrian Black-, répondre : _**« Ouais, c'est ça... »**_ d'un air incrédule.

 _Hadrian passe devant Packard pour embarquer alors que ce dernier secoue la tête. Le bateau quitte le port avec un signal sonore_.

* * *

''Et bien, au moins on sait que Harry Potter est vivant, maintenant.''

''Et on sait que c'est aussi le cas de Raven Noir.''

''Bah oui, crétin. Puisqu'ils sont une seule et même personne.''

''Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est venu à Poudlard sous un faux nom.''

''Ou pourquoi il n'est jamais revenu à l'école pour faire sa troisième année.''

Anthony écoutait distraitement les murmures et théories qui naissaient tout autour de lui. Il avait bien une petite idée derrière la raison pour laquelle Raven n'était pas venu à Poudlard sous son nom de naissance – même s'il était curieux de savoir comment il s'était débrouillé pour changer de nom. Probablement un arrangement avec les gobelins.

Raven avait toujours été timide et réservé ( même si ce Hadrian-là semblait un peu moins timide, il affichait toujours une certaine réserve face aux autres, ça se voyait ). Anthony était certain qu'il n'aurait pas supporté toute l'attention qui aurait été donnée au Survivant.

Raven n'avait aussi jamais fait de distinction entre les différentes Maisons de Poudlard. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec les élèves des quatre maisons. S'il avait été à Poudlard sous son nom de naissance, il aurait craqué sous la pression. S'il avait été à Serdaigle en tant que Harry Potter, ça aurait fait un choc, et s'il avait été ami avec des Serpentard sous son nom de naissance, tout comme c'était le cas pour Raven Noir, il aurait été harcelé et dénigré par beaucoup.

 **//** _Une nouvelle scène s'ouvre sur un rétroprojecteur_.

 **« Bonjour et bienvenue,** _commence une voix masculine_. **Je suis Victor Nieves, Chef d'Opérations de Landsat et voici mon collègue, Steve Woodward, notre opérateur d'opérations. »**

_Nieves est un homme de taille relativement petite, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et une moustache. Ils sont dans une salle remplie par une trentaine de personnes avec, d'un côté des soldats et de l'autre, des scientifiques._

Kevin haussa un sourcil devant ce mélange hétéroclite.

 **« Notre expédition va nous emmener dans un lieu que toutes les routes nautiques marchandes connues jusqu'ici ont évité pendant des siècles,** _explique-t-il d'un ton docte._ **Comme le montre notre satellite, l'île est entourée d'un vortex cyclonique perpétuel. Ce qui lui a permis de rester dissimulée du monde extérieur**.

''Un... Un vortex ?'' répéta lentement Eddie Carmichael, dernière année à Serdaigle, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Il n'était pas le seul. Presque tout le monde était devenu blanc en entendant le mot 'vortex'.

 **Mais grâce aux hélicoptères du Colonel Packard et de ses pilotes** ( _Packard arbore un air blasé , de même que certains de ses hommes_ ), **nous serons les premiers à le franchir.**

Kevin Entwhistle déglutit difficilement alors que la table des bleu et bronze explosait en chuchotement.

Ça... ça ne lui paraissait pas être une mince affaire. En fait, il était certain que Anthony allait lui agripper le bras si jamais ils venaient à voir ce que ça... donnait... de traverser un vortex.

**Nous serons aussi accompagnés, pour la première fois par une équipe d'exploration des Ressources, dirigée par Mr Randa**

''Ils ont l'air vachement enthousiastes les gars en vert.

_ Les 'gars en vert' ce sont des soldats, Ernie.

_ Oh.''

 **, et composée par Mlle San, biologiste et Mr Brooks, géologue**.

_On voit une jeune asiatique au visage souriant et Houston Brooks, qui se tient d'un air maladroit._

''Pauv'gars.'' fit Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Wayne fronça les sourcils et donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de son ami.

''C'est comme si tu disais que tous les Serdaigles seraient voués à mourir s'ils s'échouaient sur une île déserte.

Justin grimaça et afficha un sourire penaud face au regard presque sévère de son ami. Wayne avait peut-être un pied dans les deux mondes, mais il était plus grand nerd que tous les aiglons réunis.

 **Nous nous concentrerons sur la surface et nos hôtes sur ce qu'elle abrite**. **Mr Brooks ? »**

 _Le susnommé se dirige vers le centre de la pièce_.

 **« Nous allons faire détoner des explosifs pour provoquer des vibrations sous la surface de l'île et en préparer la carte. Nous commencerons par la rive sud,** _expose le géologue en faisant défiler une carte de l'île_ , **et provoquerons une détonation sismique qui nous permettrons d'évaluer la densité du sol.**

 **_ Vous voulez larguer des bombes,** _lâche Conrad, d'un ton plat, attirant l'attention sur lui-même._

 _Son ton reflétait le regard sceptique et suspicieux de Rav – Hadrian_.

''… Okay... Je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée. Je comprends qu'ils font ça pour le progrès et pour les découvertes que cette île a à offrir mais je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée.''

Lisa Turpin hocha la tête en silence, les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré.

''Raven n'a pas l'air favorable à ce plan, fit Roger Davies.

_ Oui, mais Raven n'a pas son mot à dire. Il s'est greffé à l'expédition en tant que photographe.''

 **_ Haan... Des instruments scientifiques,** _le reprend Brooks_.

 **_ Vous entendez ça ?** _Interroge le jeune soldat vu plus tôt_ ( Slivko ). **On est des savants, les gars ! »**

''Attends, ce gars est à peine plus vieux que les septième années ! Il peut pas faire la guerre !'' s'exclama un sang-mêlé qui avait passé toute sa vie dans le monde magique.

Kevin secoua la tête.

''Je crois savoir qu'aux États-Unis, les mineurs peuvent joindre l'armée à dix-sept ans avec l'accord écrit de leurs parents. Et les États-Unis ont abandonné la Conscription seulement l'année dernière.''

Il y eut un blanc.

''La Conscription ?

_ Le Service Militaire Obligatoire des États-Unis d'Amérique.'' l'informe Sasha Domanov, de Durmstrang.

Ça leur en boucha un coin.

 _Ses compatriotes ricanent_.

 **_ Vous n'êtes en rien des savants,** _grommelle un scientifique._

''C'est justement ce genre de personnes hautaines que je ne supporte pas.'' susurra Wayne Hopkins.

 **_ Nous nous poserons ensuite pour établir un camp de base** **pour des excursions conduites par Mr Conrad,** _poursuit Nieves, imperturbable_. **Major Jack Chapman ?**

 _Un homme, plus vieux que Slivko de quelques années, prend à son tour place au centre de la pièce_.

Quelques gloussements retentirent ça et là alors que Wayne roulait des yeux... jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Justin arborait lui aussi quelques rougeurs.

Honnêtement, il avait compris les réactions engendrées à la vue d'un Raven Noir/Hadrian Black/Harry Potter ( _est-ce qu'il en avait encore beaucoup des ID secrètes, comme ça ?_ ) plus âgé ou encore celles – toutes aussi nombreuses voire plus-, suite à l'introduction d'un 'Mr Conrad' rasé, mais ce type était plutôt... banal, non ?

Et il n'était pas du tout jaloux de l'intérêt que Justin semblait porter à tout homme adulte et attrayant.

 **« Bien. Une fois sur l'île, à cause du cyclone** , **tous les échanges radio avec le navire seront coupés. On n'aura plus personne sur qui compter.**

''Okay, c'est pas bon signe.''

Le ministre bulgare et ses plus proches conseillers échangèrent un regard en entendant les murmures qui circulaient tout autour.

_Une autre image défile sur le projecteur._

**_ Au bout de trois jours,** _continue Chapman,_ **une équipe de ravitaillement nous rejoindra au nord de l'île. Ce sera peut-être bien le seul et unique moment où on aura une chance de repartir sans encombre alors, un bon conseil : ratez pas le coche**. »

''Bon conseil, marmotta Ulysse Nott, cousin éloigné de Theodore Nott, travaillant au Département des Transports Magiques.

Theo lui adressa un bref regard amusé avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été ami avec Raven Noir, mais il s'était plutôt bien entendu avec lui. Quand il n'était pas revenu à Poudlard, sa présence avait laissé(e) comme un creux. Raven avait été une présence calme et silencieuse à ses côtés, pendant les cours en commun avec Serdaigle. Il était comme une ombre.

* * *

[Changement de scène] – _Conrad entre dans une zone du navire réservée au personnel_. _Il semble à la recherche d'éléments et les inspecte à la lumière de son briquet quand il est surpris par Hadrian_.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-ici ? »** _Demande-t-il d'une voix grave_. **//**

Lisa Turpin et Padma Patil se serrèrent les mains ensemble, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres quand elles avisèrent la tension entre les deux mâles. C'était tellement fort que c'était visible !

[ Le coup de foudre ! L'amour au premier regard ! Elles en étaient sûres ! ]

Et Raven, qui avait l'air incroyablement amusé. Ce sourire leur avait manqué, surtout à Lisa, qui côtoyait bien plus le timide Serdaigle.

 **_ Je vous retourne la question,** _contre le plus jeune en s'approchant lentement de l'autre mâle_. **Depuis quand les géographes ont besoin d'explosifs pour des relevés topographiques ?**

 **_ Vous n'avez rien écouté en classe,** _le taquine Conrad en marchant à ses côtés._ **Détonations sismiques afin d'études géologiques. »**

_Hadrian tourne la tête vers l'ancien SAS et hausse un sourcil sceptique :_

**« Vous y croyez, vous ?**

**_ J'ai pas dit ça.**

''Dis-moi que je ne me fais pas d'idée, Pad, chuchota Lisa, un éclat un peu fou dans les yeux. Toi et moi venons bien juste de sentir la même chose, pas vrai ?''

''Si tu veux dire que je peux sentir la tension sexuelle entre eux alors même que c'est la première fois qu'ils se parlent, alors oui.''

''Mais... il n'est pas un peu vieux pour Raven ?''

Padma lui adressa un long regard avant de répondre :

« Le monde magique est différent du monde moldu, Lisa.

_ Je sais, je -

_ Ce n'est pas pour t'offenser que je dis ça. Je veux dire que certaines lois sont différentes, tout comme notre culture. C'est aussi le cas entre les différentes communautés magiques, selon les pays. Je sais que j'ai été choquée quand j'ai été confrontée aux conditions de la plupart des créatures magiques dîtes 'sombres'. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune loi de 'détournement de mineurs' dans le monde magique. Le viol est un crime impardonnable punis de mort ou de prison à perpétuité, mais il n'y a aucune loi interdisant un homme ou une femme adulte à avoir des rapports sexuels consentis avec un adolescent de plus de quinze ans. Je crois que dans la communauté magique des États-Unis, la loi veut que l'adolescent ait au minimum quatorze ans ( _l'âge de consentement_ dans les communautés magiques en question ) alors qu'au Japon et en Inde, l'âge est baissé à treize ans.

_ Treize -

_ Je sais. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec l'âge de consentement dans certains pays. Je t'expose juste les faits. Si ça n'était pas assez, Raven sera considéré un adulte dans moins d'un an et on a toujours su qu'il devrait avoir quelqu'un de mature à ses côtés. Il ne supporterait jamais quelqu'un comme Cornfoot et Corner. »

Leurs regards coulissèrent vers les deux Serdaigles en questions et elles plissèrent le nez en parfaite synchronisation quand elles les virent faire les singes avec de la nourriture.

Non, Raven ne supporterait pas même l'idée d'une relation avec ce genre de zouaves.

En même temps, quand elles avaient connu Raven, celui-ci était timide et n'osait même pas imaginer de sortir avec qui que ce soit un jour, contrairement à elles et leurs amis du sexe opposé, qui passait toujours plusieurs minutes le soir à parler de garçons et filles qui leur plaisait. Raven avait toujours été très silencieux, mais quand ils parlaient de crush, on aurait dit une ombre. Ils en étaient même venus à oublier sa présence à plusieurs reprises lors de ces conversations. En fait, Lisa avait pris pour habitude de l'observer dans ces moments-là et elle s'était rendu compte que Raven était confus. Comme si... Comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient ou ce qu'était cette 'attraction' qu'ils ressentaient pour telle ou telle personne. Comme s'il n'était attiré par personne. Et c'était okay ! Lisa n'en avait jamais parlé parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était important : ils avaient douze ans à l'époque. Ça n'était pas comme si tous les jeunes gens de douze ans développaient des sentiments ou ressentaient de l'attraction aussitôt.

Et, pour être franc, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir un jour Raven manifester de l'intérêt pour qui que ce soit. Bien que ce soit subtile, elle connaissait Raven, l'avait côtoyé tous les jours pendant deux ans et il était son ami. Elle savait que ce Conrad ne le laissait pas indifférent, au moins physiquement parlant. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il en faudrait plus pour qu'il reconnaissance cette attraction. Raven n'était pas du genre à approcher quelqu'un à cause de son physique.

**_ Vous avez rencontré le Colonel Packard ?**

**_ Ouais.**

_Ils échangent un regard significatif._

**_ Il a l'air d'être un peu à cran.**

**_ C'est un militaire décoré pour acte de Bravoure, ça va avec**.

Ah.

Autant pour eux. Ils voyaient Packard sous un jour nouveau. Ça ne changeait pas leur théorie selon laquelle ce type leur semblait... bizarre. Honnêtement ? Ils n'avaient pas confiance. Même si c'était un militaire 'décoré pour acte de Bravoure'.

Non, ils n'étaient pas en confiance.

''Vous savez, il a beau être décoré, ça ne veut rien dire.

_ Y déjà eu des cas de militaires ayant mal tourné; y en a un qui a développé un comportement dissociatif. Un autre était sujet à des flashback de la guerre et il a pris des passants pour des ennemis et les a tué. Enfin, dans ce cas-là, ils sont aussi un peu victime. Mais il y a aussi ceux qui ont mal tourné après et pas à cause d'un trouble mental.''

 **Suivre une mission de reconnaissance, c'est pas un peu dévalorisant pour un reporter ?** _Le questionne-t-il d'un ton neutre._

 **_ Photographe,** _le corrige Hadrian_. **Et une bonne photo peut sensibiliser l'opinion.**

 **_ Et remporter un Pulitzer,** _fait Conrad en s'arrêtant pour faire face au plus jeune._

''Prix américain attribué à des gens dans les milieux littéraire, journalisme et musical.'' répondit Lisa, sans quitter l'écran des yeux et ayant senti les points d'interrogations au-dessus des sang-purs.

**_ D'accord... Capitaine Conrad. Comment un membre des Forces Spéciales britanniques**

''Heh ? Je croyais qu'il était américain.''

**,se retrouve impliqué là-dedans ?**

''Vas-y, Raven. Te laisse pas faire.'' chuchota Anthony.

Il ignora les murmures incessants ( ''Je ne vois pas sa cicatrice.'' ). Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il continuait de se référer à lui comme Raven. Il se doutait que le susnommé ne le prendrait pas bien si, quand ils se reverraient, il l'appelait par son nom de naissance. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il était venu à Poudlard sous une fausse identité et il se doutait que Raven le prenne bien s'il l'appelait par un nom qu'il refusait de porter ou n'employait pas des masses.

**_ Juste Conrad. Je ne suis plus en service.**

**_ Humm,** _approuve Hadrian._

 **_ Ils m'ont offert de l'argent**.

 **_ Je ne t'imaginais pas mercenaire,** _fait le jeune photographe en passant au tutoiement._

''Je l'adore.''

 **_ Je ne t'imaginais pas photographe de guerre,** _réplique Conrad, un sourire presque espiègle aux lèvres_.

 **_ … Photographe contre la guerre,** _le reprend Hadrian._

Lysander Rosier, le jeune neveu d'Evan II Rosier, célèbre Hit-Wizard et ancien suspecté mangemort, cligna des yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté quand il crut entendre son ami, Terence Higgs, glousser en continu.

''Bah Terence, y t'arrive quoi ?''

L'autre Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui après avoir fait signe à ses papa que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

''Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti, Lys, fit celui-ci. Toute cette tension sexuelle entre eux. Je ne pensais pas voir ce jour arriver. Raven... attiré par quelqu'un... !''

Il gloussa à nouveau.

Lysander échangea un regard avec son groupe d'amis ( autant des élèves de son année (7°) que d'anciens élèves de Serpentard et Serdaigle ). Ils étaient tous confus et amusés par l'attitude du jeune Higgs.

_Les deux hommes s'observent en silence puis Hadrian tend sa main au plus âgé._

**« Hadrian Black.**

**_ James Conrad. »** _s'introduit l'ancien SAS en serrant la main tendue_.

Quelques couinements aigus prirent de court les adultes présents et quand ils tournèrent la tête vers les différentes sources, ils trouvèrent des groupes de filles ( ainsi que quelques garçons ) occupés à chuchoter frénétiquement ensemble, visiblement en proie à un débat d'une sorte.

Severus maugréa sombrement dans sa barbe à l'entente du prénom de ce fameux Conrad.

* * *

 _Un soldat installe un vinyle dans le tourne-disque mis à disposition._ _Down on the Street_ _de The Stooges résonne alors qu'on a un aperçu de caisses de rations qui vont être chargés dans les hélicos_ _puis on voit le navire en pleine mer, des soldats torse nus profitant de leur temps libres pour se relaxer._

Ce ne fut cette fois-ci une surprise pour personne quand ils entendirent des gloussements/couinements/autres à la vue de tous ces hommes en bonne forme physique. Ça n'empêcha pas certaines créatures aux sens aiguisés de grimacer, soit à cause de leur ouïe extra-sensible ou parce qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'excitation sexuelle ( Fred ne les enviait pas le moins du monde ).

 **//** _Cole et ses camarades sont pris pour cible par un appareil photo._ **//**

Kevin savait que c'était Raven.

 **//** _Ceux-ci font des signes amicaux envers le photographe alors que Hadrian navigue de groupe en groupe pour immortaliser les soldats : Cole & Reles, Mills, Slivko et Chapman_ ( _écrivant une lettre ou essayant tout du moins_ ).

''J'aime bien l'ambiance.''

''Ouais. J'attends juste que la seconde chaussure tombe,'' commenta Wayne.

''C'est quoi le rapport avec tes chaussures ?'' S'enquit Ernie.

Justin et Wayne échangèrent un regard et secouèrent la tête.

''Laisse, Ern, fit Justin. C'est une expression moldue.''

''Oh. Ça voulait dire quelque chose ?''

Wayne posa son front contre l'épaule de Justin. Yup, il n'allait même pas perdre de temps à expliquer le sens de cette expression.

À l'écran, on voyait bien que Hadrian s'entendait plutôt bien avec les soldats, de façon générale. Ça n'étonnait pas Kevin. Son attitude calme et réservée n'avait jamais repoussé(e). Au contraire, elle semblait attirer tout le monde à lui. Et Raven avait apparemment grandi hors de sa timidité presque maladive. Ça et son job de photographe avaient sans aucun doute facilité sa vie sociale et la facilité avec laquelle il allait vers les autres.

 **//** _On voit le soldat qui avait parlé avec Packard écrire griffonné sur du papier. Mills se penche au-dessus de son épaule et demande :_

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Chap ?**

**_ J'écris à mon fils.**

Quelques soupirs dépités retentirent et Sanguini secoua calmement la tête alors que certains de ses camarades de sang ricanaient.

Il avait su avant tout le monde que le jeune Potter était en vie. Il avait également su qu'il ne vivait pas sous son nom de naissance depuis un très long moment. Comment le savait-il ? Les gobelins. Il semblerait que _Raven Noir_ ait établi un business avec l'approbation des gobelins il y a de cela trois mois; une banque de sang, pour faciliter la vie des vampires sans les mettre en danger aux yeux de la loi. Tout était légal.

Sanguini – et quelques uns de ses camarades-, avaient envoyé des messages de remerciements au propriétaire de l'établissement via les gobelins et Sanguini lui-même entretenait une correspondance avec l'adolescent en question.

Il devait cependant avouer qu'il ignorait dans quoi trempait le garçon. Il ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'il travaillait pour le gouvernement ( magique ou non, allez savoir ) et Raven Noir n'avait jamais clairement dit être Harry Potter mais entre quelques détails sombres de sa vie en Angleterre et les commentaires de quelques gobelins dans le secret, ça n'avait pas été dur pour quelqu'un comme Sanguini de faire le lien.

**_ Ouh... Cher Billy, je sais que j't'ai dit que je serai là pour ton anniversaire mais je t'ai menti. Je suis un mauvais père. J'espère que cette lettre te suffira.**

Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles ricanèrent alors que les Serdaigles et Serpentards se montraient plus discrets. Quelques exceptions étaient là pour jouer les rabats-joie, tels que les Malfoy ( père et fils ) ou Fudge et ses laquais.

Quoi que Fudge réagissait surtout ainsi pour se faire bien voir par Lucius.

Si seulement il savait.

 **_ C'est trop court,** _répond seulement Jack Chapman alors que tous deux éclatent de rire_.

 _Certains militaires s'entraînent ( tractions, pompes, etc... ) et Hadrian plaisante avec d'autres tout en prenant d'autres clichés_.

 _Conrad lui, se tient prêt de la passerelle de commandement et observe le cyclone droit devant et la musique change pour un son plus inquiétant._ **//**

Alors que certains ( beaucoup ) prenaient une profonde inspiration en voyant le vortex cyclonique a au loin, quelques uns se concentrèrent sur ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de la plateforme du bateau.

''Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je les ai vu voler tout à l'heure mais j'ai pas eu le temps de demander.

_ Ce sont les hélicoptères.

_ Oh c'est de ça dont parlait le type plus tôt ?

_ En effet. Tu verras bien comment ça fonctionne, en gros après je pense.''

 **//** _Dans la passerelle de navigation, l'équipage s'active_.

**« Cette tempête a l'air encore plus menaçante en vrai.**

''Yup, je voudrais pas être à leur place, fit Greg à Serdaigle en quatrième année.

_ Moi non plus.'' chuchota Lisa en déglutissant face au danger dans lequel se trouvaient toutes ces personnes... et Raven, surtout Raven.

 **Nous devrions peut-être envisager de reporter la mission**.

 _Plusieurs personnes sont regroupées dans une petite salle de conférence : le commandant, Packard et Chapman, ainsi que Randa et Nieves ( de Landsat )_ _et un autre membre de l'équipage._

 **_ L'île est à quelle distance ?** _L'interroge le colonel Packard_.

''Oh non.

_ Oh si.''

**_ Quatre-vingts kilomètres, peut-être plus.**

**_ Rapprochez-vous,** _ordonne Randa._

 **_ Vous voulez décoller, vous le faîtes d'ici** _, argumente le commandant._

**_ Vous pouvez la traverser, Colonel ? C'est maintenant ou jamais.**

''Non mais ils sont cinglés ou quoi ? C'est impossible !''

Yeah, même avec la magie, la plupart ne s'y risquerait pas. C'était juste trop dangereux. Ces gens pourraient bien mener leur expédition plus tard, non... Ah bah non.

Bah, tant pis, mais qu'ils n'aillent pas risquer leur vie pour ça.

Ces événements s'étaient déjà déroulés donc peut-être avaient-ils fait demi-tour... mais dans ce cas, pourquoi leur montrer ça ? La Coupe devait avoir décidé de leur montrer pourquoi elle 'pensait' que Harry Potter était un choix légitime en tant que Champion ( même si quelqu'un avait de toute évidence triché ).

C'est qu'il devait avoir fait preuve de bravoure dans sa vie. Pitié, dîtes-leur qu'ils n'étaient pas allés sur cette maudite île.

**_ Il faut passer par cette brèche ?**

_Le commandant hoche la tête et explique pourquoi c'est leur meilleure 'route' possible_.

 **_ Je peux comprendre votre enthousiasme, Randa mais puisque c'est moi le chef de cette expédition je décide d'annuler,** _fait Nieves._ **On laisse tomber. On arrête tout.**

''Sage décision, fit Antonin, pensif, mais d'une certaine façon, je doute que ce soit aussi simple.''

Augustus avisa son froncement de sourcil et posa sa main sur la cuisse de coéquipier, s'attirant l'ombre d'un sourire de la part de ce dernier.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice avant de reporter leur attention sur l'écran.

Ils avaient beau ne pas être en service ( du moins, pas officiellement ), ils étaient relativement discret concernant toute PDA. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient honte ou étaient dans le placard, ils étaient juste naturellement discrets. Ils ne se cachaient pas pour autant non plus.

 **_ Bravo,** _intervient Randa alors que Packard adressa un regard sceptique à Nieves._ **J'suis sûr que l'inspecteur de Landsat sera impressionné par votre courage.**

 **_ Non, il sera impressionné par ma sagesse,** _contre l'autre homme en regardant Randa dans les yeux._ **Ce n'est qu'un relevé topographique.**

''C'est bien, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, mon gars.'' fit Mauricius en sixième année à Poufsouffle, alors qu'il reprenait l'expression moldue que Wayne lui avait appris.

 **_ D'une des dernières régions inconnues de la surface de la Terre,** _argumente Randa._ **Et vous voulez annuler à cause de la pluie ?**

''Euh... C'est un peu plus que « de la pluie », chuchota Alice Walker, assise à côté de son frère aîné, Romano.

_ Laisse, je crois que c'est un cas désespéré... et borné.''

 **Restez sur le bateau si ça vous chante, on aura peut-être plus d'occasion comme celle-là avant des années,** _dit-il avant de tourner la tête vers le colonel._

''Je veux pas jouer l'avocat du diable mais il a de bons arguments, n'empêche.''

On m'a dit que votre unité était capable de voler par très mauvais temps, colonel.

 **_ Si nous laissions le soin au colonel Packard de trancher ?** _Suggère le commandant de bord alors que le concerné observe le vortex au loin_.

 **_ Il est hors de question que je monte dans cet hélicoptère. »** _répond Nieves._

* * *

Quand la prochaine scène débuta et qu'ils virent Nieves se tenir devant un hélicoptère de type militaire, l'air dépité, ils surent quelle avait été la décision de Packard et surent également que Nieves s'était senti obligé de les suivre dans l'expédition.

''Ils ne parviendront jamais à traverser le vortex.'' fit Malfoy Jr d'un ton désinvolte, sous le regard approbateur de son géniteur.

 **« Nous avons demandé à ce que les hélicoptères soient armés,** _dit Brooks alors qu'il marche en compagnie de Randa dans la direction des hélicos_. **Est-ce qu'on leur dit pourquoi ?**

''Pourquoi ? Attendez, ils ne l'ont même pas dit aux militaires ?

_ Ils ne l'ont pas dit à l'ancien membre des Forces Spéciales. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils en parleraient à des membres de l'armée ?

_ … Pas faux.''

 **_ Pourquoi ?** _Répète Randa, amusé._

''Je hais ce type. Je sais pas pourquoi ( enfin si, je sais ) mais je le sens vraiment pas.''

 **Et semer la panique ? C'est par pure précaution, Brooks,** _dit-il en tapant sur l'épaule de ce dernier, sous le regard incrédule du géologue._

 _Brooks monte dans un hélico, en compagnie de Mlle San et d'un scientifique de Landsat, du nom de Steve_.

''Elle est mignonne la fille.'' chuchota Anthony Goldstein.

Lisa roula des yeux et frappa Anthony dans l'épaule pour le faire redescendre sur terre, le tout sous le regard hautement amusé de Kevin.

 **//** _Randa monte dans un autre hélico, piloté par Mills alors que Packard et le reste de ses hommes approchent les autres engins._

 **_ Dans quoi le vieux nous a entraîné, Cole ?** _S'enquiert Mills._

 **_ Rien qu'il ne ferait pas lui-même,** _répond le susnommé, assis juste à côté du pilote._ **Il est aux commandes.**

**_ Et son lit, il lui manque pas ?! Moi il me manque ! Le tiens, il te manque pas ?**

Lavander gloussa alors que de nombreuses personnes secouaient la tête avec amusement. En même temps, beaucoup ne s'imaginaient pas vivre comme les soldats de l'armée. Et ils ne pouvaient imaginer d'être séparés loin de leur lit douillet.

Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy arboraient tous deux un même air rêveur en pensant à leurs lits respectifs ( et seraient horrifiés de savoir qu'ils avaient réagi d'une façon similaire à l'autre ).

… **T'as un lit au moins, Cole ?**

Cette question tira un rire surpris d'Eddie Carmichael, en dernière année à Serdaigle.

 **Dis-moi que t'en as un,** _poursuit-il quand il devient évident que son ami l'ignore intentionnellement_.

Fred et George reniflèrent avec amusement alors que l'autre soldat continuait d'ignorer son camarade.

_Du côté de Packard et ses autres hommes, ceux-ci se séparent._

**« On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous, Chapman.**

**_ Oui, monsieur. »**

Lisa garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran alors qu'ils assistaient aux préparations : chargement et autres.

 **//** _Hadrian prend un dernier cliché avant de monter à bord de l'hélicoptère piloté par le jeune Slivko. Il s'assied à l'arrière, en compagnie de Conrad après avoir fait signe à ce dernier de se décaler pour lui laisser de la place._ **//**

''Surprise, surprise.'' fit Sophie Perks, assise à côté de Parvati et Lavander, d'un ton traînant.

Les trois jeunes femmes se retinrent de rire.

**« Batterie ?**

**_ Okay.**

**_ Générateur ? Okay okay.**

**_ Moteur ? Okay trois fois. »**

''Vérifications ? Fit Miles Bletchley, curieux.

_ Vérifications.'' approuva Terence Higgs.

 _Packard utilise son micro pour donner ses dernières recommandations avec un discours comique alors que les hélicoptères démarrent en parfaite synchronisation. Ceux-ci décollent les uns après les autres avant de se stabiliser dans le ciel._ **//**

Seamus déglutit quand il vit la tempête qui leur faisait face. C'était immense et on pouvait voir des éclairs éclater à l'intérieur du vortex cyclonique.

C'était... terrifiant.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et il n'était même pas sur place ! Il ignorait comment s'étaient sentis ces gens ( des moldus ! ) quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'oeil du cyclone. Littéralement.

 **« En formation de combat. On reste en visuel,** _ordonne le colonel._ **Fox 5, dîtes-moi quand vous êtes là**.

 **_ Fox 5, à son poste,** _répond Cole._

**_ Bien reçu. Tous en formation derrière moi. On reste ensemble. C'est parti. »**

_Hadrian prend un cliché de la tempête qui se profile droit devant eux_.

Il était tout aussi impressionné et effrayé qu'eux, mais il gardait son calme. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, songea Lisa. Raven était toujours le garçon calme et rationnel de leur bande d'amis.

Il n'avait aucun mal à les calmer lorsqu'un de leurs nombreux débats partait en freestyle et que ça tournait davantage en bataille générale qu'à un dialogue.

 _12 hélicoptères prennent position en formation V_.

 **_ Cher Billy,** _commence Mills avec son micro, comme s'il 'aidait' encore Chapman à rédiger sa lettre._ **Tu t'es déjà dit, face à un ouragan : « Tiens et si je le traversais pour voir ? » parce que c'est exactement ce qui va se passer**.

_Chapman esquisse un rictus amusé._

**_ Cher Billy,** _fait à son tour Cole._ **J'te conseille de bien t'accrocher.**

 **_ Bien reçu Fox 3**.

Les hélicoptères entrèrent dans l'oeil de la tempête sous les regards horrifiés des personnes présentes ( adultes comme élèves en passant par les créatures et les quelques fantômes présents ).

Lisa fixait l'écran, le visage caché par ses mains mais ses doigts écartés lui permettant de toujours voir ce qui s'y passait. Les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel noir étaient presque rouge alors que les pilotes faisaient leur possible pour les éviter.

C'était terrifiant à voir.

 **//** _Conrad et Hadrian s'accrochent comme il le peuvent à leurs sièges alors que Packard raconte l'histoire d'Icare et rassurait ses hommes en disant que leurs ''ailes d'acier'' ne fonderaient pas. Et, miracle, ils parviennent tous à sortir de la tempête sans rien de cassé. Ce qui les attend de l'autre côté... il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire._ **//**

Ils avaient beau vouloir refuser de l'admettre, ils étaient impressionnés. Ils ( les moldus ) étaient parvenus à traverser une tempête monstrueuse et ils s'en étaient tous sortis vivants.

''Je n'aime peut-être pas ce colonel, mais il est bon pour rassurer ses hommes.'' fit Corner alors que ses camarades observaient, émerveillés, le paysage dans lequel avaient émergés les membres de l'expédition.

Lisa retira ses doigts de ses yeux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en 'o' alors qu'elle regardait le paysage. C'était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

**« Woa, plutôt joli, non ?**

''Ouais, tout à fait d'accord.

_ Et ça va vite changer avec l'arrivée de l'Homme sur ces terres.'' fit Terry Boot, de Serdaigle, un activiste pour la nature et la protection de l'environnement.

**_ On va descendre et voler en rase-motte. »**

''N'empêche, je dois avouer que ces moldus sont plutôt ingénieux. J'aime ces éclipoptères.''

''Hélicoptères, Mauricius,'' le corrigea son ami Nate, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

''Oh, pardon.'' fit celui-ci, rougissant d'embarras à l'idée d'être repris.

Nate secoua la tête et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

''T'en fais pas, va.''

 **//** _Hadrian affiche un sourire lumineux alors qu'ils survolent l'île et rencontrent une nuée d'oiseaux._ **//**

Jason Urquhart et Adar Vaisey rougirent faiblement en voyant ça. Ils n'étaient pas en train de former un crush sur Raven, nope, ça n'était pas en train d'arriver, peu importe ce que vous diraient leurs amis ( ces traîtres ! ).

Ils n'avaient pas le béguin pour Raven Noir ( ou Hadrian Black ou – ou Harry Potter, peu importe le nom par lequel passait le plus jeune ).

Il était cependant clair qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à contracter un béguin ( ça n'était pas le cas ! ) pour l'ancien Serdaigle au vu des murmures qu'ils pouvaient entendre de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle. Même certains Durmstrangois n'étaient manifestement pas à l'abri du sourire ravageur de Hadrian Black.

 **//** _Hadrian prend des clichés sous le regard intéressé de James Conrad_.

Lisa pouffa de rire alors que elle et ses camarades de sexe féminin ( + Kevin et Anthony ) chuchotaient avec excitation. Ils pouvaient sentir d'ici l'attraction entre les deux mâles.

Ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

Oui, vraiment, juste une question de temps.

Et non, ils n'étaient pas cinglés.

 **//** _Un des soldats allume le lecteur de cassettes audio et une musique commence à se faire entendre tandis que Packard ordonne à ses hommes de se séparer et de repérer la zone._

''J'aime bien cette musique, fit Terence Higgs en tapant du pied contre le sol afin de marquer le rythme. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Paranoid de Black Sabbath, l'informa Hermione Granger. C'est un groupe de hard rock britannique.'' termina-t-elle, elle-même tapant doucement du pied sous la table.

Terence la remercia avec un regard surpris et nota le morceau d'information dans un coin de son esprit pour y repenser plus tard et se procurer le son en question.

 **//** _Deux hélicos se posent à un endroit pour établir le campement de Landsat, là où ils vont étudier les résultats des détonations sismiques_. _La faune s'agite avec l'apparition d'étrangers sur leurs territoires_.

Terry Boot fronça les sourcils alors qu'il observait les hommes à l'écran.

 **« Tout est en place pour les charges. »** _informe Nieves_ ,

 _On voit alors des soldats lâcher les explosifs alors qu'ils survolent la zone_.

''Et qu'est-ce que ces explosifs vont faire au juste ?''

Dean Thomas, de Gryffondor, lança un regard éberlué à Drogominus Malfoy, un cousin éloigné de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait les traits élégants de la noblesse et la grâce des Malfoy mais sa carrure était un peu plus imposante que celle de Lucius et il devait avoir dans la trentaine.

Il était aussi beaucoup plus tolérable ( et tolérant ) que son cousin et la descendance de ce dernier.

''Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de bombes ?''

Étonnamment, plusieurs sang-purs répondirent qu'ils en avaient entendu parler ou savaient de quoi il s'agissait mais même là, ils semblaient ignorer quel genre de dégâts un explosif pouvait causer.

Dean décida de leur dire d'attendre et de voir avant de leur faire savoir que les dégâts pouvaient varier selon la puissance de la bombe.

L'écran dégela.

Naturellement, quand ils virent les explosions se produire, beaucoup pâlirent et les langues-de-plombs qui ne connaissaient rien au moldu et pouvaient seulement comparer ces explosifs au Bombarda, et se promirent d'expérimenter là-dessus plus tard.

Ils voulaient absolument savoir si les sortilèges de protections seraient suffisants face à ce type d'armes fatales. D'une certaine façon, ils en doutaient...

Ils ne comprenaient pas tout quand ils écoutèrent Mlle San et Brooks s'extasier des réponses sismiques mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être complètement captivés.

 **//** _Hadrian et Conrad échangent un regard significatif: aucun des deux n'approuve l'utilisation de détonations sismiques, même au nom de la découverte._ **//**

Terry Boot leur adressa un regard approbateur au travers de l'écran.

''Noon ! Pas les bambi !'' S'exclama un né-moldu de première année à Gryffondor.

Ses camarades – ceux qui comprenaient la référence tout du moins-, lui adressèrent regards et rictus amusés alors que d'autres secouaient la tête sans un mot. Et si leurs lèvres s'étaient recourbées, personne ne commenta là-dessus.

Sanguini renifla avec amusement alors que Amarillo Lestoat, vampire flamboyant lui tapait dans le dos.

Lord Ogden, pour sa part, éclata d'un rire tonitruant alors que le première année rougissait d'embarras, son sourire faisant ressortir ses pommettes.

''Comment diable peut-il sourire comme ça alors qu'ils sont en train de détruire une partie de la flore de l'île ?'' s'enquit Terry Boot en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'à l'écran, un des soldats souriait en regardant les explosions.

Kevin haussa les épaules, n'ayant manifestement pas de réponses à apporter à son ami.

Lorcan d'Earth secoua la tête face aux dégâts causés par la bombe et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Sanguini alors qu'il nichait son nez dans le cou de l'autre.

 **« Hey Randa, vous n'allez jamais le croire. Le sous-sol... est quasiment creux. »** _fait Houston Brooks._

''Qu'est-ce que... ça veut dire ?''

 **//** _Le soldat qui a lâché les bombes reporte son attention sur ce qui se profile droit devant et son sourire fond comme neige au soleil alors qu'il voit un objet fuser dans leur direction._ **//**

''Est-ce que – Est-ce que c'est un arbre ?'' s'exclama Lord Evan Rosier ( IIème du nom ).

Lysander Rosier s'étrangla de stupeur en voyant l'arbre foncer sur l'hélicoptère.

 **« ATTENTION ! »** _s'écrie le pilote alors que l'arbre entre en collision avec eux et fracasse le pare-brise de l'hélico_.

 _La musique s'arrête brusquement alors que l'engin part en vrille. On le voit tomber en chute libre au ralenti alors qu'il crashe sous les regard stupéfaits et horrifiés de leurs camarades_. **//**

Hannah Abbott avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche quand l'objet non identifié ( qui s'était révélé être un parlmier ) avait fracassé la vitre et elle n'avait pas bougé depuis.

''Comment a un arbre a pu... Comment est-ce possible ? S'enquit Terence Higgs, le regard incertain et l'air horrifié.

_ Je dirais que quelqu'un... ou quelque chose l'a balancé.

_ Peut-être que c'est la chose qui a détruit ce navire US.'' suggéra Leanne de Gryffondor.

Elle disait ça pour effrayer les plus jeunes. Elle ignorait à quel point elle était proche de la vérité.

C'était le début du cauchemar, la descente aux Enfers. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

 **//** _Dans un autre hélicoptère, un des soldats pointe quelque chose du doigt, terrifié :_

**« Attention ! »**

Adar Vaisey s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur.

''C'est – C'est plus gros qu'un géant.'' dit-il faiblement en regardant la géante main qui vint s'abattre sur l'hélico.

Lui et ses camarades échangèrent un regard horrifié alors que les soldats essayaient de se raccrocher comme ils le pouvaient tandis que leur engin volant tournoyait dans les airs sans que le pilote puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Terence hoqueta quand il vit le gars lâcher prise contre son gré et que l'écran se focalisa sur l'autre homme. Celui-ci s'accrocha un peu plus longtemps mais il finit par être éjecté, lui aussi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder autour pour savoir que tout le monde ressentait une seule et même chose alors qu'ils étaient _contraints_ de continuer à regarder l'écran : une sorte d'horreur croissante qui les paralysait sur leurs sièges.

Comme il l'avait prédit, ce qui aurait pu être une banale expédition était en train de se transformer en cauchemar vivant.

''Oh. Mon. Dieu.'' fit lentement Fay Dunbar, terrorisée, alors que l'un des hélicoptères explosait sous leurs yeux dans une pluie de cendres et un brouillard de fumée noire.

 **//** _Les deux soldats encore à bord n'osent pas faire de bruit alors que leur moyen de transport est soulevé par un véritable géant._ **//**

''Merlin mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'' chuchota Colin Crevey avec de gros yeux alors qu'ils voyaient... quelque chose... couverts de poils... soulever l'hélico comme s'il ne pesait rien.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Adam Müller, de Gryffondor, le premier à réaliser ce qu'était le monstre en question. Je – Je pensais que ça n'était qu'une légende !

_ De quoi tu parles, Adam ?''

Manifestement, tout le monde n'avait pas reconnu la bête, quoi qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

Puis ils le virent. Tout du moins, ils virent une immense tête de – quoi.

_ C'est un singe... géant. Oh mon dieu, je pensais pas que c'était vrai ! S'exclama Alice Walker.

_ J'ai entendu des rumeurs récemment, mais je savais pas qu'il existait réellement !'' dit un autre.

Même les sang-purs étaient sous le choc. Ils n'avaient jamais vu pareille créature. Il était plus grand qu'un dragon.

Lucius Malfoy était blanc.

Oh Seigneur.

 **//** _La créature soulève l'hélicoptère encore un peu plus haut et l'un des hommes tombe et s'écrase au sol. L'autre tient un peu plus longtemps mais finit par tomber à son tour, directement dans la gueule ouverte du monstre._ **//**

Fort heureusement pour Theo Nott et Terence Higgs ils ne virent pas la chose en question. À la place, ils virent Steve croquer dans son sandwich, juste avant qu'ils n'entendent les cris d'alarmes depuis la radio.

''Oh Merlin, je ne veux pas voir ça.'' chuchota Terence en s'agrippant à ses amis les plus proches.

Adrian serra les dents quand les ongles de Ter s'enfoncèrent dans son avant-bras mais il ne lâcha pas un son et utilisa son autre bras pour rassurer son ami d'enfance.

 **« Attention, Fox 5 ! Fox 8 abattu, Fox 4 abattu ! Répondez, Fox 3 ! »** _s'écrie Packard alors que Nieves, Brooks et Mlle San se rassemblent autour de la radio_.

 _C'est alors qu'on a le premier réel aperçu de la bête. Un gigantesque singe se dresse face aux hélicoptères encore en vol et on voit les expressions stupéfaites sur les visages de Hadrian et Conrad_. **//**

Theodore 'Theo' Nott ne pouvait même plus bouger un muscle. Il était comme tétanisé face à la scène qui se dressait devant eux. Techniquement, il savait que eux n'étaient pas en danger, mais le fait que ces événements s'étaient réellement produits. Le fait que Raven Noir avait été présent au moment des faits et que ça, c'était réellement arrivé.

Est-ce que Noir était même encore en vie ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été invoqué mais Theo ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ça. Peut-être que la Coupe avait refusé de l'invoquer sachant qu'il n'était pas responsable de sa participation et l'avait donc rejeté comme champion même si elle tenait à leur montrer qu'il aurait été digne du titre.

Qui sait ? Il ne clamait pas savoir comment un ancien artefact magique comme la Coupe de Feu fonctionnait.

''Mon dieu... Cette chose est énorme, fit Dean Thomas, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

_ Ouais, confirma Seamus, assis à côté de son meilleur-ami. Je retire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour : je préférerai mille fois affronter une colonie d'Acromentules plutôt que cette chose.''

En face d'eux, Ron Weasley frissonna d'effroi. Tout le monde à Gryffondor savait qu'il était arachnophobe depuis la fois où il avait hurlé comme une fillette ( un cri qui s'était entendu dans toute la Tour de Gryffondor et probablement même dans les couloirs alentours ) quand il avait aperçu une petite araignée suspendue à sa toile juste au-dessus de son lit.

 **//** _Ils sont tous atterrés à la vue de la créature, à part Randa, qui lui est fasciné._ **//**

'' 'videmment qu'il est fasciné, commenta Miles Bletchley en sautant la première syllabe. Il est venu exprès pour ça, je paris. Ça devait être lui le monstre qu'il cherchait.''

 **« C'est un singe... ? »** _s'enquiert finalement Chapman, incrédule._

''Comme je le comprends...'' chuchota Adar Vaisey, en dernière année à Serpentard.

Terence déglutit difficilement, le souffle court.

Adrian grimaça quand les ongles de son ami s'enfoncèrent une fois de plus dans son bras. Quelque chose lui disait que l'attaque de l'arbre n'était que le début du calvaire et qu'il n'avait pas fini d'endurer le supplice auprès d'un Terence Higgs anxieux.

 **//** _La créature serre les poings._

 **« Fox Leader à Fox Groupe, formez un périmètre** _, leur parvient la voix de Packard_.

**_ Bien reçu.**

La musique de suspens s'arrêta subitement et la projection reprit une vitesse normale alors qu'on voyait les hélicoptères encercler le singe.

''Oh Seigneur... il doit bien faire 30 mètres(4) de haut.'' commenta Marcus Belby, en dernière année à Serdaigle.

_ Je n'avais... pas besoin de savoir ça, fit Mandy Brocklehurst, également dans la maison des bleu et bronze. Je crois que je vais être malade.''

**_ Fox Leader à Fox Group, Feu ! »**

''Je ne le sens pas, ce coup-là.

_ Faîtes attention aux civils !

_ Je ne crois pas que Raven soit un 'civile' normal.

_ Même ! C'est un gamin quand même et c'est pas comme s'ils le savaient. Et il y a aussi l'équipe de géologues et de scientifiques.''

 **//** _Les hommes ouvrent le feu au moment où le monstre(5) ouvre la gueule et laisse échapper un rugissement. La rafale de balles semble n'avoir aucun effet sur la bête._ **//**

Les sang-purs étaient encore une fois sous le choc. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces choses ( quoi qu'ils entendirent quelques nés-moldus et sang-mêlés les appeler 'armes à feux', 'carabine', 'fusils d'assaut' et même 'M-16' pour un sang-mêlé amateur d'armes ), mais ils pouvaient dire que leurs sortilège de bouclier ne bloquerait pas grand chose contre une attaque de ce type. C'était comme le sortilège de la mort, aucun bouclier magique ne pourrait les protéger de ça.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?** _S'écrie Cole, par-dessus le bruit des coups de feu._

 **_ J'en sais rien ! »** _Répond Mills, sur le même ton._

_Le singe est attaqué de tous les angles mais les balles semblent avoir peu d'effet sur lui si ce n'est le rendre encore plus furieux._

''Huh, je ne suis pas sûr que le mettre en colère soit une très bonne idée.'' chuchota Evan Rosier avec hésitation.

 **« Nous empiétons sur son territoire,** _commente distraitement Hadrian, pâle._ **Il pense qu'on l'a attaqué et challengé quand ils ont fait exploser les bombes**. »

Drogominus Malfoy hocha la tête d'un air approbateur en entendant la déclaration du petit brun aux cheveux longs.

Il était en fait surpris de voir que le jeune homme n'avait pas abandonné son sang-froid malgré l'apparente terreur qui se lisait dans chacun d'eux.

Il était évident que le garçon avait peur – son regard et sa pâleur le trahissaient-, mais il demeurait calme malgré tout. C'était assez impressionnant, tout compte fait.

 **//** _Conrad jette un regard indescriptible à Hadrian mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir davantage : le monstre est finalement passé à la contre-attaque et vient de crasher un hélico d'un coup de patte ( main )_.

Des cris d'effroi retentirent dans la Grande Salle alors que Lisa s'accrochait à Padma, l'expression « figé(e) d'effroi » prenant tout son sens dans la situation actuelle et au vu de ce qu'ils étaient tous en train de regarder.

Certains des plus jeunes et/ou sensibles tremblaient sur leurs sièges, les yeux rivés sur l'écran fantomatique.

Kevin et Anthony ( et tous ceux qui s'étaient particulièrement bien entendus avec Raven Noir pendant ses deux années passées à Poudlard ) n'osaient pas détourner le regard de peur que, à tout moment, Raven ne disparaisse ou meurt dans d'horribles circonstances.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être le pire ?

 **//** _Hadrian et Conrad se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre afin de ne pas être projetés hors de l'engin alors qu'ils observent la gigantesque ( et furieuse ) créature._

 **« On dégage, on dégage !** _S'exclame Conrad._

''Enfin une décision censée !'' chuchota Dennis Crevey, son visage ayant été figé dans une expression de terreur depuis au moins cinq bonne minutes.

 **_ Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner !** _Rétorque le jeune soldat._

Ils apprendraient plus tard que son nom était Slivko mais là maintenant, ça n'était pas ça le plus important.

''Oi ~ Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi ? Tirez-vous de là !

_ C'est un soldat. Il ne répondra qu'aux ordres de son supérieur. Dans ce cas-ci, il ne partira pas à moins que Packard ne le lui ordonne ou il sera notifié en tant que déserteur.

_ Il neigera en Enfer avant que ce type ne fasse ça.''

 **_ Sortez-nous de ce merdier !** _Ordonne Randa dans son talkie-walkie._

''Meh, c'est maintenant qu'il se décide à reculer ? C'est peut-être un petit peu trop tard, mon vieux.''

_Il voit alors le monstre attraper l'hélico qui volait juste à côté par la queue et l'envoyer valser mais il est blessé par les hélices avant de pouvoir le crasher._

_L'hélico en question est piloté par Chapman et un de ses camarades._

**« Ici Fox 6, on perd le contrôle de l'appareil. On va s'écraser. »**

''Mec, il est super calme en disant ça. À sa place, je pourrais pas, je serai déjà en train de me faire dessus, fit Seamus Finnigan.

_ C'est bien pour ça que tu n'es pas à sa place, répliqua Dean, le regard rivé sur l'écran.

_ Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut-être bien qu'il est en train de se faire dessus.

_ … C'est dégoûtant, McLaggen. Tais-toi.

_ Hé !''

 **//** _L'hélicoptère part bel et bien en vrille._

 **« Fox 5, ici Fox Leader. Fox 9 s'est écrasé à 1 km au nord de la rivière. Envoyez une équipe les récupérer. Terminé,** _ordonne le colonel_.

 **_ Fox 5, en stationnaire. »** _répond un autre pilote alors que l'un de ses hommes descend en rappel pour aller secourir ses camarades._

 _L'homme parvient à secourir le pilote de l'avion mais ils sont tous deux écrasés par le singe géant_.

Anthony était hagard alors que Lisa affichait un air épouvanté. À la table des Serpentards – et ex Serpentard-, Dorcas et Lysander Rosier semblaient avoir _buggé_ et ne pouvaient même plus bouger d'un muscle. Leurs amis leur auraient probablement jeté un regard inquiet en temps normal, mais eux-même étaient figés, paralysés par la peur ( et ils refuseraient de l'avouer si on venait à leur poser la question ). Leur troisième visage, leur façade publique, s'effritait lentement, à mesure que la projection progressait.

''Ter, je veux que ça ça s'arrête.'' chuchota Osiris Lestrange.

Terence cligna des yeux et cessa un instant de couper la circulation sanguine d'Adrian Pucey ( au grand soulagement de ce dernier qui ne sentait plus son bras si ce n'est un faible fourmillement ) et tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon qui avait réussi à se glisser entre lui et Miles et venait de grimper sur ses genoux.

Osiris était le cousin – au premier degré-, de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Il était aussi un cousin éloigné de Terence ( en même temps, tout le monde était presque lié à tout le monde dans la communauté sang-pure de Grande-Bretagne ) et tous deux étaient proches bien que Terence ait presque neuf ans de plus que le plus jeune Lestrange. Osiris avait neuf ans et il avait, peut-être, développé un crush pour son cousin Serpentard ( il tournerait éventuellement la page, à neuf ans, son grand-frère frère avait voulu épouser leur demi-frère de 12 ans son aîné ).

''Je sais, Oz. Moi aussi.''

Il disait la vérité. Ça n'était déjà pas facile d'accepter que ces choses s'étaient réellement produites et qu'ils en train de les regarder. Ça l'était encore moins quand il prenait conscience du fait que Raven avait été présent, avait risqué sa vie, était peut-être mort pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient !

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Non, il savait qu'il était vivant. Il avait entendu que Entwhistle, Lovegood, Turpin et Goldstein ( en sixième et cinquième année ) avaient reçu des lettres venant de l'ancien Serdaigle disparu. Personnellement, Terence n'y avait pas cru au début et même maintenant il doutait que ce soit réellement Noir, mais... qui aurait un intérêt à se faire passer pour lui ? Pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient – avant ce soir en tout cas-, Raven Noir était juste un né-moldu timide et réservé qui s'était envolé sans laisser de trace. En dehors de ses bons résultats scolaires, il n'avait jamais fait de vagues à Poudlard ( si l'on oubliait, bien sûr, qu'à onze-douze ans Raven Noir avait été absolument adorable et que personne ne pouvait résister à sa moue ).

Ça n'avait aucun sens, donc, que quelqu'un usurpe l'identité de Noir afin d'écrire à ses amis. Là encore, peut-être que Terence avait juste été vexé que Noir ne leur ait pas écrit à eux... mais, en même temps, Noir avait été bien plus proche de ses amis Serdaigles que du reste des élèves même s'il s'était relativement bien entendu avec les autres.

 **//** _L'Hominidé géant commence à courir droit devant lui alors qu'on lui tire toujours dessus._

''Les gars, je sais que vos armes sont puissantes et tout, mais je pense pas que ça vaut grand chose contre quelque chose de ce gabarit-là.''

Il avait beau dire ça, les autres sorciers et créatures – qui voyaient ces armes pour la première fois-, étaient effrayés et nerveux à l'idée d'un jour se retrouver face à type d'attaque.

 **« Descendez ce fils de pute. »** _ordonne Packard._

''Ce serait presque cool..., s'il n'avait pas ce regard de psychopathe.''

 **//** _Le singe géant saute par dessus l'engin et les deux hélicos qui chargeaient la bête entrent en collision._

**« On perd le contrôle !**

**_ Préparez-vous à l'impact ! »** _S'écrie Packard dans son micro_.

 _L'engin volant heurte un palmier avant d'entrer brutalement en contact avec le sol provoquant de dangereuses étincelles_.

**« Mayday ! Mayday ! Mayday ! »**

Hermione roula des yeux quand elle senti un relent de confusion et expliqua rapidement :

''C'est une expression utilisée dans les communications radio-téléphoniques dans des bateaux ou avions qui signifie ''Au secours''.

Oh.

 **//** _Au sol, deux soldats sont en train de courir, poursuivis par le monstre mais l'un d'eux se fait aussitôt écraser L'autre réussit à atteindre le campement des scientifiques/géologues. Nieves, Brooks et Mlle San se sont réfugiés derrière tout un chargement d'appareils de Landsat quand le soldat les rejoint. Les trois autres s'enfuient aussitôt et la bête balance le soldat au loin_.

''Je suis désolé pour ce pauvre gars mais je suis content que les autres s'en soient sortis.''

Kevin approuva les propos de son camarade d'un hochement de tête, la gorge nouée par l'anxiété et la terreur.

La seule chose qui le rassurait était que l'hélico dans lequel se trouvait Raven était encore en vol.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, la 'caméra' ( il allait ça comme ça même s'il n'y avait pas de caméra à proprement parler ) changea d'angle de vue et ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de l'engin dans lequel se trouvaient Raven et Conrad.

 **« Accrochez-vous !** _S'écrie Slivko en tournant brièvement la tête vers eux pour les avertir._

 **_ ATTENTION ! »** _rétorque Conrad en pointant du doigt quelque chose droit devant eux._

''Oh mon dieu.''

Cette phrase – et ses variantes ( ''Merlin/Vishnu/Vélès/ _Týr_ (6) !'' ) résonnèrent dans la salle alors que l'écran se figeait temporairement pour les laisser encaisser le coup ( c'était étonnamment attentionné venant de la Coupe ).

''Je crois qu'il est sûr de dire qu'on sait à présent où ce pauvre gars va atterrir.

Ça ne loupa pas.

 **//** _Le corps humain vient se fracasser contre le pare-brise avec un cri déchirant. Slivko et ses deux compagnons n'ont pas le temps de digérer le choc que le corps heurte les hélices et est projeté au loin alors que l'hélico est endommagé._ **//**

''C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.'' chuchota Lisa avant que Luna ne lui attrape la main pour la serrer doucement en signe de confort et de réassurance.

Lisa n'était pas toute seule. Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils allaient voir mais ils voulaient croire que tout irait bien pour leur ami ( et les compagnons de ce dernier, par expansion ).

Des quatre jeunes gens, Luna était celle qui avait connu Raven depuis le moins de temps, mais elle avait toujours eu une sorte de connexion avec lui et Raven avait toujours été très protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle : il n'avait jamais hésité à contre-attaquer ses persécuteurs, même quand il s'agissait de Edgecombe et sa clique, qui étaient toutes plus âgées d'un an ou deux.

 **« Préparez-vous à l'impact ! »** _les prévient Slivko en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de l'appareil._

 _Ses deux compagnons s'accrochent comme ils le peuvent alors que l'hélico tournoie sur lui-même en chute libre_. _Hadrian se tient la tête pour éviter un choc physique_ _puis l'engin s'écrase violemment contre le sol._ **//**

**À Suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Le terme 'Guerre Froide ( Cold War ) est employée pour la première fois par George Orwell en 1945.  
>  2/ Bon alors ce nom 'Creevey' j'ai toujours du mal. Je ne sais jamais comment l'écrire. Vous risquez donc de tomber sur la version française 'Crivey' et la version anglaise 'Creevey' – ou même ma propre version 'Crevey'-, au cours de la lecture.  
>  3/ Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de documentation sur l'émancipation en Amérique dans les années 70 ni dans l'histoire d'Amérique tout court mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches approfondies.  
>  4/ La taille de Kong varie selon les films. Dans Skull Island, il est dit ( sur wikipedia et 2 autres sites ) que Kong fait approximativement 30 m de haut. Apparemment, dans Harry Potter, les géants font environ 25 mètres. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que Kong est plus gros/grand que les géants.  
>  5/ Le terme 'monstre' sera de moins en moins utilisé au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, tout du moins, quand ce sera plus ou moins du point de vue de Harry & co. Quand ce sera du côté de Packard, ce terme risque d'être beaucoup plus utilisé.  
>  6/ Pas besoin d'expliquer pour Merlin mais Vishnu est une divinité hindoue. Elle représente le cycle de la Vie-mort-renaissance et création-protection-renaissance. Vélès est une divinité slave – dieu de la Terre, des Eaux et de l'Au-delà. Enfin, Týr est le dieu du Ciel dans la mythologie nordique.


	2. Le rescapé de la 2nde Guerre Mondiale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos survivants ont été séparés suite au crash et explorent l'île afin de retrouver leurs compagnons. Les dangers les attendent à chaque tournant. Harry et son groupe font la connaissance des natifs de l'île et d'un rescapé de la 2nde Guerre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Liste d'OCs :**  
>  **Gryffondor :** Lionel Archange (7°) - Jules Martin (1°) - Adam Müller (7°) -  
>  **Serpentard :** Lysander Rosier,(7°) - Dorcas Rosier (5°) - Alice & Romano Walker (5&7°) -  
>  **Serdaigle :** Sarah Heavens (7°) - Gaëtan Brown (?) - Greg Sullivan (4°) -  
>  **Poufsouffle :** Brahim Ghazi (?) -  
>  **Autres :** Vincent Dagworth Granger (Régulation des Créatures) – Eren Sullyvan (10y!) - Vincent Carrow (21y!) - Drogominus Malfoy ( adulte, cousin de Lucius ), Charlie (DoM, boss ) - Ulysse Nott ( Cousin de Theo ) -  
>  **Durmstrang :** Sasha Domanov  
> Beauxbâtons : -

**« Préparez-vous à l'impact ! »** _les prévient Slivko en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de l'appareil._

 _Ses deux compagnons s'accrochent comme ils le peuvent alors que l'hélico tournoie sur lui-même en chute libre_. _Hadrian se tient la tête pour éviter un trauma crânien ( ou pire )_ _puis l'engin s'écrase violemment contre le sol._ **//**

Anthony attrapa la main de Kevin par réflexe alors que, à la table des Serpentards ( et ex Serpentards, pour ceux qui avaient choisi de ne pas s'asseoir à la table des invités + employés ministériels ), Terence agrippait à nouveau le bras d'Adrian sans apercevoir le regard douloureux de ce dernier.

Marcus aurait reniflé face à l'expression de son meilleur-ami s'il n'avait pas été aussi captivé par ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Miles à côté, n'avait même pas les mots pour dire ce qu'il ressentait face à la violence de ce qui leur était montrée. C'était horrifiant.

 **« Fox Leader s'est écrasé,** _renseigne une voix dans le radio-émetteur, alors que le gorille géant rugit à nouveau_.

 **_ Fox 5 en route pour récupération !** _Répond Cole, d'un calme légendaire étant donné la situation actuelle_. **On l'a en ligne de mire. Tenez bon, colonel Packard, on arrive. »** _termine-t-il alors qu'on voit le concerné, suspendu la tête en bas grâce ( ou à cause ) de sa ceinture_.

''Je ne l'aime pas, fit Justin. Mais je suis content qu'il aille bien.''

Ses amis clignèrent des yeux mais il ne leur offrit aucun commentaire quant à la spontanéité de sa déclaration.

Ils décidèrent de miser ça sur l'étrangeté habituelle de leur camarade et ami. C'était plus ou moins normal, à Poufsouffle.

Le colonel parvient à se détacher et à rouler hors de l'hélico retourné et aperçoit le pilote ensanglanté qui se débat avec son siège.

**« C'est bon, Briggs, j'arrive ! »**

_Mais il n'a pas le temps d'atteindre le pilote que le monstre choppe l'hélico et le balance au loin sous le regard choqué du colonel. L'hélicoptère en question vient se crasher contre celui piloté par Cole et Mills._

**« On va s'écraser ! Je répète, on va s'écraser ! »**

Susan Bones avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche alors que des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Hannah Abbott.

Pour être honnête, elles ne voyaient vraiment pas comment ces hommes ( + Mlle San ) pourraient s'en sortir vivant face à un monstre colossal de cette envergure.

Elles ne voyaient juste pas d'issue possible et heureuse. Elles ne dirent rien cependant. Même s'ils étaient certaines que beaucoup pensaient la même chose, elles doutaient qu'ils prennent bien la nouvelle, notamment pour ceux qui avaient été proches de Raven Noir ( Susan se sentait toujours stupide pour ne pas avoir reconnu Raven dans le studio photo, quand bien même il y faisait très sombre ).

''J'ai beau ne pas franchement apprécier le colonel, je comprends le sentiment, fit Charlie, le grand boss du Département des Mystères.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'veux dire, il vient de voir ce... ce singe géant tuer plusieurs de ses hommes, des hommes directement sous son commandement. Des hommes qu'il voit peut-être comme des fils pour lui. Si quelque chose comme ça arrivait, je ferais tout pour abattre le monstre qui m'a pris mes hommes.''

Même s'ils refusaient de l'avouer, les langues-de-plombs sentirent une douce chaleur se répandre dans leur poitrine, comme rentrer à la maison. Charlie avait beau beaucoup plaisanter et ne pas vraiment aimer les discussions sur les sentiments, ils savaient que leur boss était très protecteur vis à vis de ses hommes et tenait à eux ( même s'il refusait de l'avouer - eux non plus n'aimaient pas avouer qu'ils appréciaient leur supérieur ou leurs collègues ).

 **« Hey, Mills, je veux savoir une chose,** _dit Cole alors que l'écran tremble face aux secousses incontrôlées de l'appareil._

''Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment, fit Seamus, un brin alarmé.

_ Chut, c'est probablement important.''

 **Est-ce que t'aimes ta maman ?** _Demande-t-il en regardant au-dehors._

''Quoi ?''

 **_ Oui je l'aime !** _Répond Mills, paniqué._

**_ À quel point tu l'aimes ?**

**_ JE L'AIME PLUS FORT QUE TOOOUUT ! »** _hurle-t-il alors qu'ils s'écrasent au sol dans une explosion de bruit_.

''Aw''

Ça ne venait pas nécessairement uniquement de filles mais les mâles refuseront de se faire connaître, donc bon.

Narcissa glissa un regard vers son fils ( de même que plusieurs mères présentes dans l'assemblée ) et se demanda si son enfant l'admettrait, s'il venait à se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Puis elle chassa immédiatement la pensée : elle refusait d'imaginer son bébé dans une situation aussi périlleuse et mortelle.

 **//** _Ailleurs, le singe géant bondit et détruit un autre hélico comme s'il était fait de sable puis en attrape un autre, volant à proximité et le broie dans ses mains poilues avant de s'en servir comme d'une batte de baseball pour en crasher un autre. Les soldats encore en vie décident de se replier sous le couvert des arbres mais Packard est figé, une expression de profonde haine dans les yeux. Ce sentiment est reflété sur le visage de la bête alors qu'il détruit les derniers hélicos encore dans les airs et pousse un terrible rugissement._ **//**

Hermione elle-même était pétrifiée, les yeux rivés sur la scène qui était projetée sur l'écran magique. Elle pouvait à peine croire ce qu'elle était en train de voir, mais elle avait tout lu sur l'ancien artefact magique qu'était la Coupe de Feu. Elle savait que celle-ci possédait un immense pouvoir, capable de faire de grandes choses dont on ne pouvait rêver d'imiter.

Elle n'était pas stupide, elle était la plus brillante sorcière de son âge - Dumbledore l'avait dit(1) ! Elle avait été si heureuse quand le directeur l'avait félicité pour ses prouesses académiques après l'avoir convoqué dans son bureau, un après-midi, presque trois mois après son arrivée à Poudlard. Il faut dire, elle avait été très nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais non. Le directeur avait seulement voulu s'enquérir de son état et chanter ses louanges.

Ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde !

C'était un changement bienvenue après avoir été sujette à quelques cas de persécutions dans Poudlard, aussi bien de Serpentard que de Gryffondor. Il lui avait également suggéré une manière un peu moins... agressive afin d'aider ses camarades sans que ceux-ci ne se sentent encore plus stupides qu'avant pour échouer là où elle réussissait sans problème. Sa méthode avait porté(e) ses fruits et maintenant, Ron lui mangeait dans la main. Pas que, pas qu'elle se serve de lui, non. Hermione aimait beaucoup Ron, mais il est vrai que, à prime abord, devenir ami avec un Weasley, un sang-pur en plus de ça, un garçon qui avait des grands-frères assez populaires, ça avait beaucoup aidé Hermione afin de se faire mieux accepter à Gryffondor. Elle n'avait plus été persécutée depuis. Sûr, Lavander et Parvati n'étaient pas avares de remarques sur son attitude un peu garçonne, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de leurs commentaires sur ses cheveux touffus.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient beaucoup plus domptables, cette année, depuis qu'elle avait essayé ce nouveau soin magique pour cheveux. Elle n'avait pas dit à ses parents qu'il s'agissait d'un soin magique. Son père et sa mère, quoi que très ouverts d'esprit et acceptant vis-à-vis du monde magique, ne voulaient pas qu'elle 'triche' par rapport à ces choses-là. C'est pour ça que Hermione n'avait pas pu faire redresser ses dents avec la magie. Elle ne trouvait pas ça juste tout de même : si les autres pouvaient le faire, pourquoi pas elle ? Ses parents pouvaient vraiment se montrer trop strictes parfois.

''Je ne peux plus voir ça...'' chuchota Dennis Crevey.

Son grand-frère, Colin, prit son cadet dans ses bras et le calma avec des paroles réconfortantes alors que Hermione se secouait mentalement.

 **//** _Conrad est montré de dos. Il observe les alentours avec une paire de jumelles_.

Quelques soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Au moins, il allait bien et peut-être que si lui allait bien, alors il en était de même pour Raven et le jeune soldat précédemment assis avec lui dans l'hélicoptère.

''C'est quoi des jumelles ?'' demanda Lucian Bole quand il entendit un élève mentionner cet objet.

Dean Thomas haussa un sourcil dans la direction de l'ex Serpentard.

''Vous devriez le savoir, puisque vos Omnioculars s'inspirent directement des jumelles.''

Huh ?

Oh... OH !

''Okay... Je vois.''

Certains digéraient bien moins bien le fait qu'un de leurs objets magiques ( et incontestablement _supérieur_ ) soit inspiré d'une source moldue. Meh. Laissez-les bouder.

 **//** _Au loin, au travers des jumelles, on voit le gorille géant s'éloigner, dos à eux._

''Bien, au moins une bonne nouvelle...'' chuchota Anthony, le souffle court.

 **« À toutes les unités, y a-t-il encore quelqu'un dans les airs ?** _s'enquiert le plus jeune soldat de l'expédition en portant un radio émetteur-récepteur alors qu'il passe devant Hadrian et Nieves_. **Je répète, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans les airs ?**

''Oh mon dieu, mais c'est un bébé.'' chuchota Katie Bell, en dernière année à Gryffondor.

Bébé, bébé... Quand elle disait 'bébé' elle voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus âgé qu'eux, les septième année. Pas vrai ?

''Bébé, bébé... Il doit bien avoir dix-neuf ans, je pense. Peut-être même vingts.'' rétorqua Angelina Johnson, pensive.

Elle avait gradué l'année passée mais avait reçu une invitation à se joindre à la soirée en l'occasion du Tirage au Sort des Champions. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être convaincue de revenir à Poudlard et de voir ses amis ( dont les jumeaux qui seraient présents et Katie, qui était en dernière année ) mais ça aidait aussi que certain(e)s de coéquipiers et adversaires dans différentes équipes professionnelles de Quidditch soient présents ce soir.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que la soirée tournerait comme ça !

 **_ Ils se sont tous écrasés** _ **,**_ _les informe Conrad, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui-même._ **Tous les hélicoptères.** **On est sur la partie sud de l'île. Il y a une rivière à quelques kilomètres. En longeant la berge, on rejoindra le site d'exfiltration sur la côte nord,** _dit-il en avançant dans une direction précise._

 **_ Et ensuite ?** _intervient Nieves._ **Tous nos hélicos ont été abattus.**

 **_ On trouvera un moyen d'alerter le bateau,** _répond le traqueur en pivotant vers l'homme moustachu_. **Ils enverront une équipe de recherche. Il faudra seulement trouver une fenêtre de sortie.**

''Facile à dire. D'une certaine façon, je ne pense pas -

_ que ce soit aussi simple.'' dirent tour à tour les jumeaux Weasley.

Les frères Lestrange leur adressèrent un regard amusé, leurs lèvres se recourbant de quelques millimètres alors qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas sourire franchement.

Lucius serait insupportable s'il voyait ça.

Pas qu'ils en aient particulièrement quelque chose à faire du lord peroxydé, mais ils rêvaient de passer une journée sans entendre les geignements de l'autre bimbo.

 **_ C'est derrière un bureau que je devrais être,** _rumine Nieves._

''Pauvre gars. C'est vrai qu'il m'inspire pas à être du genre explorateur mode Survival.''

Kevin marquait un point avec sa critique. Nieves ne semblait pas du genre à pouvoir survivre dans ce type de milieu. Là encore, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et, s'ils avaient bien suivi, Brooks avait survécu alors que beaucoup avaient (inconsciemment) parié qu'il serait le premier à mourir.

Pas qu'ils aient voulu croire que quelqu'un mourrait dans cette expédition. Ou mourrait tout court, d'ailleurs.

 **« Attendez, personne ne va se décider à en parler ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'on va juste ignorer ce qui vient de se passer ?** _Les questionne le jeune soldat._

( _tout le monde l'ignore_ ).

''Pauvre gars. Je compatis.''

Justin avait l'habitude d'être ignoré par ses amis quand il paniquait trop et paniquait pour un rien. Comme cette fois où il avait accidentellement envoyé une lettre de confession à Snape au lieu de... Enfin, ça n'était pas important.

''Pauvre gars, quand même. Il va virer dans l'hystérie s'il continue.'' marmotta un ancien Serdaigle ayant été invité avec ses parents à assister au tirage au sort des noms.

 **_ D'après moi, on est éparpillé sur une rayon de six à huit kilomètres. En allant vers le nord, on trouvera d'autres rescapés,** _termine-t-il en venant se planter devant Hadrian ( lequel s'occupe les mains avec son appareil photo ), le regard sérieux._ **Est-ce que ça va ?**

Padma et Lisa échangèrent un regard complice et gloussèrent aussi silencieusement que possible alors que des couinements ravis et des ''Aw'' retentissaient un peu partout dans la salle.

Amelia Bones secoua la tête, un brin amusée malgré elle alors que ses collègues étaient divisés entre ceux qui étaient tout aussi amusés, ceux qui rivalisaient avec les étudiants en terme de ''Aw ~'' et ceux qui étaient indifférents.

Lorcan d'Earth ronronnait pratiquement contre le cou de Sanguini. En voilà un humain qui était bien attentionné. Il pouvait sentir d'ici l'attraction croissante entre l'ancien SAS et le jeune agent ( il était forcément un agent, ça expliquait tout ! ).

**_ Je – Je suis pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à cette question pour le moment.**

''Au moins, il est honnête.''

**_ Et moi je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était.**

**_ … Tu m'as dit qu'ils t'ont payé une fortune ? J'espère que t'en vaux la peine. »** _commente Hadrian, un sourcil haussé._

Son commentaire aurait pu paraître déplacé ou agressif au vu de la situation, mais en le dépassant, aucun ne manqua le bref contact physique entre les deux mâles, la façon dont Hadrian toucha brièvement l'avant-bras du traqueur, comme un geste de confort et de réassurance. C'était touchant.

Kevin esquissa un bref sourire. Raven n'avait jamais été du genre à parler pour ne rien dire mais il était étonnamment tactile parfois. Il n'en avait trop rien pensé à l'époque ( en fait il était content de pouvoir être aussi tactile avec une personne de son âge sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre ou que ça rende les choses maladroites ) et même maintenant qu'il se posait des questions, il ignorait ce que ça voulait dire.

 **« Donc on ne va pas en parler ? Vous vous rendez compte que c'était complètement dingue !? Un truc comme ça, ce n'est pas possible ! »** _S'exclame-t-il en pointant du doigt la direction d'où ils peuvent voir de la fumée._

''Pauvre gosse.'' fit Antonin Dolohov, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Si c'est traumatisant pour la plupart des personnes présentes dans cette salle, je n'ose imaginer ce que c'était pour eux, pour lui.''

Augustus hocha la tête mais n'offrit pas de commentaire.

 **//** _Hadrian se redresse et vient se planter devant le militaire puis il pose ses deux mains sur les joues du plus âgé pour le forcer à le regarder._

**« Respire, Slivko. Prends une profonde inspiration et calme-toi. »**

Kevin esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire face à ce spectacle. Raven avait toujours été une présence clame et rassurante quand l'un d'eux paniquait à propos de quelque chose.

Par exemple, en première année, lui, Lisa, Anthony et Raven étaient tombés sur un gigantesque chien à trois têtes – un cerbère.

Kevin avait complètement paniqué après ça. C'était Raven qui l'avait apaisé, à coup de paroles rassurantes et de contacts physiques bref mais chaleureux.

''Ah, on a enfin un nom.

_ C'est un bébé.'' répéta Katie Bell, les yeux ronds.

Sûr, il était plus âgé qu'elle, mais par rapport aux autres personnes présentes ( et hormis Raven Noir/Hadrian Black qui n'était pas un militaire mais était définitivement quelque chose et était très mature pour son âge ), il était le plus jeune soldat présent.

Augustus Rookwood hocha la tête d'un air approbateur : il fallait toujours une personne sereine à vos côtés pour vous aider et vous apaiser. Augustus avait Antonin dans son équipe et dans sa vie de tous les jours ( c'était son meilleur-ami depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard ) et l'inverse était vrai aussi puisqu'il n'avait jamais aucun mal à calmer son partenaire.

 **//** _Hadrian continue de chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à Slivko jusqu'à ce que le jeune soldat se calme finalement_.

 **« Merci, Addie. »** _chuchote Slivko, après avoir repris ses esprits._ **//**

Terence papillonna des yeux sous le regard amusé de Miles Bletchley.

''Ad – Addie ?''

C'était... C'était un surnom plutôt adorable, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Oui, c'était mignon.

''Aw ~ C'est adorable. Il lui a donné un surnom.''

Augustus esquissa un rictus amusé quand il vit l'expression sur le visage d'Antonin. Visiblement, le russe était tout aussi enjoué que les plus sensibles et les plus jeunes, face au surnom attribué par le jeune soldat.

'Addie...' Oui, c'était vraiment mignon.

 **//** _Hadrian papillonne des yeux, rougit très légèrement et hoche la tête, un sourire timide mais lumineux aux lèvres alors qu'il relâche le visage du militaire._ **//**

Rabastan Lestrange détourna le regard, des rougeurs sur les joues. D'autres se trouvèrent dans un état semblable mais Rodolphus n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit frère.

''Il est adorable.

_ Et sexy.''

Colin Crevey rougit et frappa Seamus à l'épaule pour son commentaire mais c'était peine perdue : d'autres étaient déjà en train de hocher distraitement la tête, visiblement en parfait accord avec les propos de l'irlandais.

 **//** _Dans une autre zone, colonel Packard tente de communiquer avec ses hommes via émetteur-récepteur alors qu'un homme, de dos, est assis parmi les débris d'un des crashs._

**« Ici Fox Leader, j'appelle le Groupe Fox. Si quelqu'un m'entend, qu'il me le fasse savoir. Répondez. À vous. »**

_On voit un pilote, mort à l'avant d'un hélicoptère détruit_.

 **« Fox – Chapman** _, répond le susnommé au travers de son talkie-walkie._

**_ Fox 6 – Chapman. Position actuelle ?**

**_ 4 km ouest, surplomb le plus haut. November Alpha 3-0-0. À vous ?**

''Euh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' S'enquit Terence confus.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, seulement pour voir les expressions toute aussi perplexes et curieuses des nés-moldus aux alentours.

Finalement, Kevin Entwhistle de Serdaigle, haussa les épaules :

''C'est sûrement un code quelconque utilisé dans les Forces Armées afin de localiser un emplacement.''

Ça... ça avait son sens, en fait. Il comprenait. Plus ou moins. C'était ingénieux.

**_ Bien reçu, Chapman. À l'ouest du sommet le plus haut. À vous.**

**_ Fox 6, je confirme. Près du Sea Stallion.**

Kingsley Shacklebolt cligna des yeux et afficha un air calculateur alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son supérieur, Madame Bones.

''Ils sont bons. Ils ont établis des codes et ont probablement beaucoup de stratégies et de plans de côté. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien des Forces Armées.

_ Oui, je vois ça.'' approuva Amélia.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu le commentaire de Kingsley et quelques uns de leurs collègues pouvaient être vus approuver ses propos.

Ces gars... Ces gars venaient de rencontrer ( d'attaquer et d'être attaqués par ) quelque chose de gigantesque et terrifiant et ils étaient assez calmes malgré tout. Ils étaient organisés.

Ils développaient un plan, une marche à suivre pour retrouver les autres survivants. Ça se repecte, ce genre de choses.

 **_ Chapman. Restez bien où vous êtes,** _lui dit Packard._ **On vient vers vous. On va venir vers vous. On va se servir des munitions du** _ **Sea Stallion**_ **et tuer cette horreur.** **Explorez votre périmètre. Recherchez des sites d'embuscade possibles. À vous. »**

''Oh non. Et s'il tombe à nouveau sur le monstre !?

_ Il sera tout seul !''

_Chapman répond quelque chose mais ils ne captent plus et Packard perd le contact._

**_ Reles, on taille la route ou c'est votre jour de congé ?**

''Non mais vous voyez pas qu'il est blessé !?

_ Ce sont des militaires. Ils sont habitués à pire et à vivre dans des conditions de vie difficiles.

_ Mais quand même...''

 **_ Non, on peut y aller, mon colonel,** _répond un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, en se tenant le côté_.

''Mouais...''

**//**

**« Chapman, à toutes les unités. Je pars en reconnaissance. Terminé. »**

**//**

Lavander laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle vit l'énorme couteau que Chapman venait de dégainer.

''Bien.'' approuva Antonin.

Ça ne lui servira pas à grand chose s'il tombait à nouveau sur le gorille géant, mais qui sait ce qu'abritait cette île.

* * *

_La première chose qu'on voit, c'est une boîte étant ouverte._

''Ew !

_ On dirait le ragoût de ma mère... chuchota Dean, attisant des rires amusés de ses camarades de classes et amis.

_ Ce sont des rations.''

Des regards interrogateurs furent adressés aux frères Crevey et Collin haussa les épaules.

''Papa nous en a parlé. Ce sont des repas en conserve ou – ou pré-emballés. Ils sont faciles à préparer. Les militaires en ont des chargements entiers avec eux quand ils se déplacent en mission. Ils sont suffisamment nourrissant pour qu'ils tiennent bien la journée.

_ Ça a pas l'air super.

_ Tu t'habitues au goût. J'ai entendu dire que les rations françaises étaient les meilleures.

_ Huh, la gastronomie française... même version ration militaire.''

 **//** _C'est Cole, qui est apparemment affamé, assis sur un débris d'hélico. Mills l'aperçoit et le regarde, incrédule._

**« Cole, nan mais ça va pas ? Comment tu fais pour avoir envie de manger dans un moment pareil ?! »**

_Cole lui adresse un regard confus._

**_ Quand on est vivant, on mange.**

''Oh mon dieu, je l'aime ! Je devrais penser à réutiliser ça.

_ Pauvre Mills, il a l'air au bord du gouffre de l'exaspération.''

Mills semblait effectivement sur le point d'éclater en sanglot sous la frustration qu'il ressentait.

**_ On vient de se faire descendre par un macaque de la taille d'un immeuble !**

**_ Ouais,** _répond lentement Cole._ **Une rencontre pas très conventionnelle.**

Quelqu'un s'étrangla côté Durmstrang alors qu'à la table des Gryffondors, Seamus éclatait de rire, recrachant accidentellement sa gorgée de jus de citrouille sur ses camarades les plus proches. Des cris et autres sons dégoûtés suivirent aussitôt alors que l'écran gelait temporairement et que toutes les têtes tournaient vers la tables des lionceaux.

Lucius Malfoy se détourna avec une moue hautaine et dégoûtée alors que certains affichaient un air tendrement exaspéré.

Hermione Granger secoua la tête et attrapa sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège de nettoyage sur tous les personnes ayant été aspergées par l'irlandais puis reporta son attention sur l'écran.

**_ … C'est ce que ton cerveau t'envoie comme message tout de suite, là maintenant ?!**

''J'adore comment ce gars – Cole, est super calme alors que les autres sont encore sous le choc.''

Lavander gloussa de plus bel quand elle vit la tête incrédule que tirait l'autre soldat. Parvati n'était guère en meilleur état.

 **_ … Y a jamais eu de précédent. On a fait au mieux avec au vu des circonstances,** _répond simplement Cole en terminant sa ration alimentaire_.

Lavander porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer le début d'un rire qui aurait probablement causé par la suite un fou rire général.

Elle parvient à se calmer mais ses épaules tressautèrent, son amusement à peine contenu.

**_ COMPAGNIE GRIFFON ! »**

_Deux hommes ( Packard et Reles ) se tiennent debout en amont d'une colline et leur font signe._

* * *

_Packard et ses hommes retrouvent quelques autres de leurs compagnons, à grands renforts d'embrassades, chacun étant heureux de retrouver l'autre en vie_.

''Vous devez admettre, quand même, que Packard tient à ses hommes.''

Kevin hocha la tête mais il arborait malgré tout un froncement de sourcil qu'il ne le quittait pas chaque fois qu'il entendait Packard ouvrir la bouche.

''Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je dis juste que je ne l'aime pas. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont il a parlé à Raven.''

Il avait toujours été très protecteur vis-à-vis de Raven. Apprendre son nom de naissance n'allait pas changer ça.

**« Alors, combien il en reste ?**

**_ Il y a sept survivants,** _répond Mills avant de continuer d'un ton sobre._ **Et sept morts au combat**. **Slivko et les autres, on sait pas. »** _termine-t-il en lui montrant des chaînes avec une plaque métallique._

''C'est quoi ça ?

_ Ce sont des plaques/chaînes militaires. Ça fait partie de l'uniforme des soldats. Quand un corps est trop... défiguré pour l'identifier, on se sert de sa plaque d'identité sur laquelle est gravée le nom du soldat.''

Kevin décida de garder sous silence l'autre nom ( _Dogs tags_ ) qu'on donnait à ces plaques. Il était sûrs que certains conservateurs dédaigneux comme Malfoy prendraient un air hautain et snob et les moqueraient à nouveau.

Les sang-purs hochèrent à nouveau la tête alors que certains pâlissaient à l'idée qu'un corps soit suffisamment défiguré de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse être identifié sans cette petite chaîne métallique.

 **//** _Packard récupère les chaînes, nouées ensembles, l'air dévasté et furieux._

''Un homme en deuil est plus dangereux que tous les monstres peuplant cette Terre.'' fit sagement Luna Lovegood.

Charlie, le grand boss du département des mystères, hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et adressa un regard évaluateur à la petite blondinette que la plupart de ses camarades de Maison semblaient éviter comme la peste ou moquer pour des raisons... pas si inconnues que ça. Après tout, tout le monde savait que les Lovegood étaient... spéciaux.

**« Où est Randa ? »**

''Ooh, enfin ! La confrontation !

_ William, on n'est pas dans un film.''

* * *

 _Colonel Packard rejoint Randa qui s'est éloigné des autres et est assis sur une malle US. Après s'être assuré ( peut-être ironiquement ) de la santé de l'autre homme, Packard s'assied en face de lui et dégaine un revolver qu'il pointe sur le chasseur de monstre_. **//**

William adressa un regard satisfait à son ami Rose.

''Qui c'est qu'avait raison ?''

Rose secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle.

Elle était sérieuse; ils n'étaient pas dans un film, mais elle devait aussi avouer que Will avait eu raison. Il y avait bien là une confrontation.

**« Vous allez me dire absolument tout ce que j'aurai dû savoir depuis le début... Ou je vous fais sauter la cervelle.**

''Uh-oh.

_ Allez parle. Crache le morceau.''

 **_ Les monstres existent,** _susurre Randa._

 **_ Sans déconner,** _réplique Packard, d'un ton plat_.

**_ Personne ne m'a cru. Hier encore, j'étais timbré, puis aujourd'hui...**

**_ Donc l'intérêt de cette mission n'a jamais été géologique,** _réalise le colonel._ **Les bombes devaient faire sortir un animal de son trou.**

''Mais... commença Terence, les sourcils froncés. Les gorilles ne vivent pas sous terre...

_ Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'est le cas du gorille géant ?''

Mais que ce soit Terence ou d'autres, personne n'était réellement convaincu.

Le monstre qui avait défendu son territoire et attaqué les membres de l'expédition ne semblait pas vivre sous terre. Peut-être... Peut-être que c'était juste une expression moldue ? Une façon de dire qu'ils avaient fait tout un raffut afin d'attirer l'attention de la bête !

Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

**_ Vous avez entendu parler de l'USS Lawton ?**

Des chuchotements attirèrent l'attention des sorciers élevés dans le monde magique et quand ils posèrent la fameuse question : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?'', ils reçurent des regards blancs.

Finalement, la fille Turpin les prit en pitié :

''Je suis sûr que ça va être expliqué.''

… Ou pas.

**_ …**

**_ Le public non plus.**

''Si, on en a entendu parler, mais on n'a jamais su ce qui avait causé ça. C'est resté un grand mystère même après que la presse s'en soit mêlée.

_ Oui, mais l'affaire en question est seulement ressortie l'année dernière. Ça, ça a dû se produire bien des années avant.

 **Parmi la centaine de jeunes hommes qui étaient sur ce navire j'ai été le seul survivant**.

Est-ce que les révélations horrifiantes allaient bientôt cesser de leur tomber dessus ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir un adorable Survivant jouer avec des baleines ou monter une licorne ? … Okay, ils avaient le point 'adorable Survivant' mais ils étaient loin d'avoir le reste.

Ou étaient les choses mignonnes et adorables et ABSOLUMENT SANS DANGER ?

Ils retiraient tout ce qu'ils avaient un jour pensé et dit au sujet des aventures que Harry Potter devait vivre après avoir lu ces comics ( ils avaient appris en grandissant qu'il ne s'agissait là que de science-fiction et que le Survivant n'avait probablement pas vaincu un méchant dragon à l'âge de cinq ans ). Ils ne voulaient pas voir ce genre d'événements traumatisants.

Ils ne comprenaient même pas comment l'autre adolescent s'était remis du choc.

C'était juste complètement insensé. Même dans le monde magique, il n'y avait pas de monstre de cette … envergure là.

Enfin... pas au UK en tout cas.

**Ils ont dit à ma famille qu'il avait coulé lors d'une bataille mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Il n'avait aucune conscience, aucun raisonnement. Juste détruire. J'ai passé les trente dernières années à essayer d'apporter la preuve de ce que j'ai appris ce jour-là.**

''Je félicite son entêtement mais avertir le public d'un tel danger n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Qui dit qu'il voulait avertir le public ? Il a des contacts à la maison blanche, des contacts haut-placés. Je doute qu'il ait décidé de s'adresser au public à moins que ce ne soit en dernier recours.''

 **Cette planète ne nous appartient pas**. **D'anciennes espèces régnaient sur cette terre bien avant l'homme.**

''Oui, mais ça on le sait tous.

_ Dennis, je pense pas qu'il parle des dinosaures et autres joyeusetés.

_ Oh.''

**Et si nous continuons à faire l'autruche, elles la reprendront.**

Un murmure horrifié se répandit dans la salle quand la vérité vint les frapper en pleine face.

Si ce qu'il disait était vrai – et il y avait manifestement une part de vrai dans ces propos-, alors – alors... Oh Seigneur.

Si ce qu'il disait était vrai...

Fudge pouvait être vu, pâle et tremblant. Amelia envoya un signal aux quelques paires de langues-de-plombs, dont Antonin et Augustus. Si Fudge imaginait même seulement faire quelque chose de stupide à ce sujet, les deux hommes se chargeraient de le faire disparaître.

**Je travaille pour l'agence Monarch.**

''Est-ce qu'on va enfin savoir ce que c'est ? S'impatienta Hannah Abbott.

_ Chhuut.''

 **, spécialisée dans la Recherche d'organismes terrestres géants non-identifiés**.

''Woa, ça envoie du lourd.'' commenta Ernie, qui essayait depuis un moment de s'approprier certaines expressions moldues.

Hannah roula des yeux alors que Susan pouffait de rire, un brin perplexe malgré tout étant donné qu'aucune n'était réellement familière avec le monde moldu.

**_ Vous saviez que cette chose était là ?**

''Uh-oh, pauvre Randa.

_ Pauvre Randa ? Il a mis tout le monde en danger en leur cachant ce type d'information !''

Le Gryffondor qui avait parlé avant de réfléchir se recroquevilla sur lui-même, l'air penaud.

C'était assez comique à voir, notamment quand on considère le fait que l'élève qui l'avait rabroué faisait au moins deux têtes de moins que lui.

 **_ Je suis navré pour vos hommes colonel** ( ''Ouais, vachement.'' ) **. Sincèrement. Ramenez-nous chez nous... avec les preuves.**

''C'est tout ce à quoi il pense ?! S'indigna Padma Patil, outrée.

_ Ben en même temps, il a passé trente année à essayer de convaincre tout le monde et pendant toutes ces années, on a dû le prendre pour un fou et le moquer. Ça m'étonne pas que ce soit sa priorité. Je n'approuve pas mais ça ne me surprend pas non plus.'' fit Grant Page.

Il avait été préfet et membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle quand Padma, Lisa et les autres étaient en première année. Il les avait comme qui dirait pris sous son aile quand ils étaient nouveaux et angoissés à l'idée de mal faire les choses.

Il avait aussi été très protecteur vis-à-vis de Raven, ce qui n'était une surprise pour personne parce que le petit brun avait été le plus petit et menu de leur année.

Visiblement, même s'il avait développé des muscles ( pas trop, mais suffisamment pour que ça soit un fait visible et notable ), il était toujours plus petit que la moyenne des garçons de son âge.

Padma hocha la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre ce raisonnement mais, tout comme Grant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle approuvait.

**, qu'on puisse envoyer la cavalerie.**

**_ C'est moi la cavalerie** , _rétorque Packard en s'éloignant._

''… Il me fait peur.'' admit finalement Dennis Crevey, en première année.

Colin lui offrit un pauvre sourire et massa doucement le poignet de son petit frère avec son pouce.

Dennis lui rendit un sourire délicat et un peu figé, mais un sourire quand même.

* * *

 **« C'est la théorie de la Terre creuse,** _leur parvient la voix claire de Brooks alors que lui et son groupe marchent dans une forêt éclairée_. **Randa m'a engagé car j'ai publié une étude créditant ce que la plupart du monde considère** **comme une idée folle** , _explique-t-il alors qu'il suit Conrad, un fusil dans les bras_., **qu'il y a d'énormes espaces souterrains isolés de la surface de la Terre.**

 **_ Avec des points d'entrées,** _renchérit Mlle San._ **Randa pense que cette île en est probablement un**.

 _Slivko se retourne pour jeter un regard incertain à l'asiatique avant d'échanger un furtif regard avec Hadrian. Comme celui-ci se montre attentif, il décide d'en faire autant_.

''Aw c'est trop chou, couina presque Lisa. Regarde, Kev ! Raven a adopté un chiot.''

 _Seigneur !_ Songea Kevin en fermant les yeux.

C'était un point sur lequel Lisa et Raven c'était toujours entendus. Il y avait juste certaines personnes peuplant cette terre, qui avait une allure ou un comportement puppy-like.

Et vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de les traiter comme d'adorables chiots. Kevin avait déjà surpris Raven caresser doucement le crâne d'Anthony ( ou même le sien ! ) quand il devenait hyper, était content au sujet d'une chose ou d'une autre, ou que l'un d'eux avait bien répondu à une question lors de leurs révisions.

Et il n'avait jamais vraiment fait le lien avant maintenant.

''Il ne veut pas décevoir son maître, fit Anthony en hochant la tête pour lui-même.

Puis il remarqua le silence soudain de son petit groupe d'amis et regarda chacun d'entre eux : Luna affichait son habituel sourire rêveur mais Anthony pouvait clairement lire l'amusement dans ses yeux-, Kevin s'était étranglé de stupeur et continuait de tousser alors que Padma et Lisa s'esclaffaient.

''Mauvais choix de mots, parvint à dire Lisa entre deux rires.

_ Ça sonnait si mal.'' renchérit Kevin quand il se fut assuré qu'il n'allait pas mourir par étouffement.

 **_ Un point d'émergence,** _reprend Brooks._ **Pour les espèces qui vivent en dessous, comme ce qu'on a vu. Je le prenais pour un fou,** _dit-il alors qu'ils avancent tant bien que mal parmi les hautes herbes après avoir quitté la forêt_.

 _Slivko, lui, essaie toujours de recevoir des réponses via radio émetteur-récepteur_.

 **_ Nous allons vers le nord, vers le point de rendez-vous,** _informe-t-il dans le vide au cas où ses compatriote captent son message._

Lavander laissa échapper un hoquet quand elle vit les petites montagnes; rien d'extravagant, mais sans la destruction de tous ces engins, c'était un endroit plutôt joli.

Presque aussi joli que le paysage qu'ils avaient vu au début.

 **_ On est hors de portée, Slivko,** _l'interrompt Conrad sans se tourner vers lui, quand le jeune homme commence à paniquer face au manque de réponse de ses camarades MIA_. **Attends qu'on soit plus près du groupe**.

_Ils marchent tous à la file indienne quand soudain, les branches d'arbre sur lesquelles reposaient deux Aigrettes se redressent brusquement et sortent de l'étang. C'est alors qu'ils se rendent compte que ça n'était pas des branches, mais bien les bois d'une... gigantesque créature ressemblant vaguement à un -_

''Oh Seigneur, ça aussi c'est géant !

_ C'est... un cerf-hybride ?

_ Mais non idiot ! Ça se voit que c'est une sorte de gigantesque buffle !

_ Ooh il est adorable !''

Miles, Marcus et tous les Serpentards et ex Serpentards à proximité tournèrent la tête vers Terence et fermèrent les yeux en le voyant roucouler face à la... créature qui prenait tout l'écran.

Il faut dire, la créature hybride était majestueuse: elle devait bien faire plusieurs mètres : ses cornes était larges et des algues les recouvraient partiellement. Son était recouvert de plantes aquatiques alors qu'il grognait doucement contre les étranges petites créatures face à lui.

Terence avait raison, le... Buffle était magnifique mais clairement dangereux même si relativement passif tant qu'on ne l'attaquait pas.

 **//** _Les membres du groupe – Conrad, Slivko, Hadrian, Nieves, Brooks et Mlle San-, ont tous pris une position défensive._

_Conrad a son arme en main mais il ne vise pas précisément la créature, contrairement à Slivko qui est plus qu'un peu effrayé._

**« Doucement,** _dit l'ancien membre des forces spéciales alors que Hadrian, appareil photo en main ( après avoir pris un cliché ), se tient à côté de Slivko pour le calmer._

**_ Baisse ton arme, Slivko. Il ne nous fera rien si on ne l'attaque pas.**

''Comment peut-il en être sûr ? Fit McLaggen avec une grimace hautaine.

Kevin lui jeta un regard noir.

''Peut-être parce que contrairement à toi, Raven est actuellement équipé d'un cerveau et sait que les buffles sont majoritairement herbivores, McLaggen.''

Rabastan pouffa de rire – tout comme un certain nombre de personnes, alors que Cormac McLaggen, en dernière année à Gryffondor, rougissait d'embarras et se murait dans un silence forcé.

**_ C - Comment tu sais ça ?**

**_ Les buffles sont herbivores. Et lui tirer dessus ne va rien résoudre. Ça ne fera que le blesser et l'énerver davantage.**

Le ''Comme avec le gorille géant'' passa sous silence mais tout le monde ( aussi bien à l'écran que dans la Grande Salle-, l'avait deviné sans que le petit brun n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Son regard parlait pour lui.

 **//** _Slivko opine mais il est comme paralysé et son corps refuse d'obéir. Conrad approche lentement et baisse doucement l'arme pour qu'elle ne pointe plus dans la direction du... buffle aquatique. Celui-ci se détourne finalement et s'éloigne pour s'immerger à nouveau dans l'eau._ **//**

''Oh woaw, il est parti sans attaquer.

_ Ben oui, puisqu'ils ne l'ont pas attaqué. Et puisqu'il est herbivore, c'est pas comme s'il les voyait comme de la nourriture.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que le singe géant les prend pour de la nourriture ?

_ … Probablement.''

 **//** _Dans un autre coin de l'île, Packard, Miles, Reles et Cole se tiennent en cercle autour d'un fusil et de casques plantés sur un tas de terre. Ils font les éloges de leurs camarades morts au combat et Packard jure de les venger._ **//**

Rabastan fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif et contemplateur. Il pouvait comprendre le désir de vengeance de l'homme : si son frère et ou ses plus proches amis venaient à se faire tuer, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir obtenu vengeance. Mais... il y avait un autre point. Il n'irait jamais mettre en danger la vie de civils ou d'innocents juste pour pouvoir réclamer vengeance.

Les gens présents sur cette expédition... Tous n'étaient pas des soldats et, bien que ce Brooks ait naïvement suivi Randa dans son plan bidon, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Pareil pour la chinoise, ce gars des forces spéciales ou le Surv – Hadrian Black. Et il ne parlait même pas des soldats qui, bien qu'étant membres des Forces Armées, ne s'étaient sûrement jamais retrouvés dans ce type de situations. Que Diable, eux non plus, sorciers, ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés face une créature comme le gorille géant.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il voyait.

**« Allons récupérer Chapman et les munitions. »**

''Oh génial...''

* * *

 _C'est à nouveau Packard et son groupe mais cette fois-ci, ils avancent avec précaution dans une forêt de bambou_.

 **« Tu connais l'histoire du rat, du lion et de l'épine ?** _Demande Cole à Mills._

**_ Ouais..**

**_ Tu sauras quoi faire alors ? Si jamais tu devais revoir ce singe.**

''Pas moi. C'est quoi l'histoire de la souris, du lion et de l'épine ?

_ Le rat, crétin.

_ C'était une souris !

_ Non c'était un rat !''

 **_ Tu sais que... cette histoire parle d'un rat qui se lie d'amitié avec un lion après lui avoir retiré une épine de la patte, hein ?** _S'enquiert Mills, visiblement sceptique._

''C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est pas réaliste ! S'exclama un sang-pur, à la table des invités.

Quelques nés-moldus et sang-mêlés pouffèrent de rire face à son visage confus puis Kevin prit pitié de lui :

« Les fables de Jean de la Fontaine ont toutes une morale. En occurrence, celle-ci dit qu'on a souvent besoin de plus petit que soit. »

Oh.

Le sang-pur rosit légèrement puis remercia le Serdaigle.

_**//** Cole fronce les sourcils._

**_ Rien à voir. Le rat tue le lion avec l'épine.**

Lisa s'étrangla avec sa salive puis s'esclaffa avant de pouvoir réprimer son rire.

''Où diable a-t-il entendu ça ?''

 **_ Qui t'a raconté ça, Cole ?** _L'interroge Mills, incrédule._

**_ Ma mère.**

Kevin et Anthony éclatèrent de rire mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les trois quart de la salle ricanèrent en entendant cela.

''Ça explique tout, commenta Kevin.

_ Quoi ?'' Fit Lisa, confuse.

Kevin secoua la tête.

''Rien.''

_Puis il lui passe devant et poursuit sa route. Mills reste derrière, incrédule puis secoua la tête._

**_ Ah d'accord. Ça explique beaucoup de choses.**

Kevin hocha la tête pour lui-même alors que Lisa était toujours aussi confuse. Les autres étaient tout aussi perplexes même si certains refusaient de l'admettre.

Evan Rosier ricana alors qu'il tapait sur l'épaule de Greyback. Le loup-garou roula des yeux mais n'essaya pas de repousser l'insolent ( qui s'avérait être devenu son ami quand Evan avait rejoint les rangs (ex-) mangemoresques à dix-sept ans et que Fenrir s'était lui-même allié à Voldemort, au même âge ).

 **//** _Un autre soldat s'arrête pour boire dans sa gourde quand il lève les yeux vers le ciel. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur et il laisse tomber sa gourde. L'écran flashe pour montrer les autres membres du groupe qui s'arrêtent et se se retournent lentement_.

''Ne me dîtes pas que le macaque géant est déjà revenu !

_ D'une certaine façon, j'en doute. Et je doute qu'il ait pu être suffisamment silencieux pour les approcher d'aussi près sans qu'ils ne l'entendent venir.''

 **//** _Quelque chose d'incroyablement long s'est empalé dans la bouche ouverte du soldat et lui a transpercé le corps._

Pendant un instant, un bref instant, il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit. La salle était plongée dans un silence religieux.

''AAAAAHHH !!!''

Terence était certain qu'il n'avait pas hurlé, mais ses lèvres restèrent entrouverte avec un cri silencieux. Ses amis étaient tous aussi choqués que lui.

Adrian ouvrit la bouche mais ne laissa échapper aucun son, lui non plus.

Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones échangèrent un regard horrifié alors que Justin refermait la bouche, n'ayant, pour une fois, pas de blague à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

En fait, même les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient murés dans un silence forcé.

''Merlin...'' chuchota doucement le professeur McGonagall, à sa place entre le professeur Flitwick et Poppy Pomfrey.

Filius Flitwick était pratiquement en train de grignoter sa serviette, sous le stress engendré par la projection.

Raven avait été, après tout, l'un de ses aiglons et Filius était extrêmement protecteur vis-à-vis de ceux-ci. Voir ces hommes dans une telle situation était effrayant à voir, mais savoir qu'un de ses aiglons faisait parti de l'expédition et avait déjà survécu à une rencontre avec le gorille géant – Filius avait entendu des histoires sur 'Kong' par ses congénères gobelins et il se doutait que le singe n'était pas le seul danger de l'île et probablement pas le réel danger-, c'était _terrifiant_.

Pomona Sprout avisa le regard inquiet de son collègue et lui tapota la main avec confort.

''Raven a toujours été débrouillard, Filius.'' lui chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Je confirme.'' parvint une voix de l'autre côté du professeur d'Herbologie.

Les deux enseignants clignèrent des yeux et tournèrent la tête pour voir que Runes Master Thomas Vector (2), lequel, du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, affichait un doux sourire, qui illuminait ses traits.

''Thomas ?

_ Raven était venu me voir, pendant sa seconde année, afin de recevoir des directions pour commencer à étudier les Runes. Il voulait savoir si ce serait un sujet qui pourrait lui plaire et qu'il pourrait choisir en option en troisième année. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu sans un livre de Runes en main, après ça.''

Filius cligna des yeux. Il ignorait cela. Ça expliquait cependant l'intérêt soudain de Mr Noir pour les Runes.

''Mais pourquoi n'est-il jamais revenu faire sa troisième année, s'il avait déjà prévu quelle option il choisirait ?'' s'enquit Professeur Sprout.

Quand on avait déjà des plans pour l'année scolaire d'après, c'est généralement qu'on n'a pas l'intention de partir.

Thomas prit un air pensif mais la projection reprit avant qu'il n'ait pu suggérer une théorie.

 **//** _Quelque chose de gigantesque se déplace lentement, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux, sous les regards ébahis du groupe._ **//**

''Seigneur... Est-ce que c'est une... fourmi ?!''

''Est-ce que c'est moi ou bien tout a une taille disproportionnée sur cette île ?'' fit Justin, d'un ton faible d'où pointait une teinte hystérique.

Poppy Pomfrey en laissa presque tomber sa tasse alors que l'image filait au ralenti.

 _Soudain, la 'patte' qui a empalé le soldat se retire et le militaire s'effondre comme un pantin désarticulé, mort._ **//**

De nouveaux cris retentirent mais la projection ne s'arrêta pas et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'encaisser ce choc.

 **//** Tout à coup _, des pattes – comme des pieds de bambou, se plantent un peu partout avec une précision terrifiante_ _( lire : plusieurs manquèrent de peu de se faire empaler à leur tour )._ //

 **"Tirez en l'air !"** _ordonne Cole en ajustant sa position pour tirer dans les airs._

_Les autres soldats s'exécutent aussitôt, de même que Packard quand soudain, Mills est arraché à ses compagnons et soulevé dans les airs._

**"MILLS !** _s'exclame Cole en pointant son fusil vers la créature géante._

''Non, pas Mills !'' s'exclama Parvati, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses ami(e)s se trouvaient dans le même état alors que Ron déglutissait faiblement. C'était décidé, il n'avait pas seulement peur des araignées géantes mais des fourmis et autres insectes.

Jamais.

Jamais de la vie !

 **T'ES DANS LA TRAJECTOIRE !''** _continue-t-il_.

 _Mills sort un couteau de sa botte et entreprend de couper les ... choses qui le tirent toujours plus haut vers la fourmi géante_. //

La main de Lavender se referma autour de celle de Parvati et la jeune indienne grimaça de douleur mais ne chercha pas à délivrer sa main blessée.

 **//** _Cole comprend quelque chose et crie à ses camarades :_

**"LES PATTES ! COUPEZ-LUI LES PATTES !"**

_Reles est projeté à terre et l'une des pattes de la fourmi vient se planter à quelques millimètres de son entrejambe_

''Oh mon... Merlin !''

Roger Davies n'était pas le seul à avoir pâli en voyant cela. Quelques millimètres... juste quelques millimètres de plus et ce pauvre gars aurait pu dire adieu à une certaine partie de son anatomie.

 **//** _Le soldat roule sur le côté pour échapper à la prochaine attaque et tranche la patte quand elle se plante dans le sol_. _La fourmi trébuche mais tient bon et Mills se rapproche inexorablement des mandibules de la fourmi géante_.

Lavander avait peur de regarder mais souhaitait à la fois ne rien manquer. Peut-être était-ce là une cas de curiosité morbide. Elle rouvrit les yeux et baissa ses mains alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran magique.

Fleur Delacour déglutit alors qu'elle et ses camarades n'osaient détourner les yeux de l'écran de peur que quelqu'un meurt en même temps. D'un autre côté, elles avaient aussi peur de voir ce qui pourrait arriver. Après tout, ces dernières quarante minutes n'avaient pas été de tout repos et certaines... séquences, avaient été pour le moins traumatisantes.

 **//** _Mills parvient de justesse à se délivrer, faisant une chute de plusieurs mètres et les autres soldats se remettent à tirer sur la créature. Cole l'aide à se relever et le traîne derrière lui alors qu'ils s'échappent pour éviter d'être écrasés par le cadavre de la bête._ **//**

''Ouiii !''

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce cri enthousiaste ne venait pas uniquement de Lavander Brown, non. Il venait d'une bonne partie des élèves et autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Même les plus réticents – à quelques exceptions près-, étaient on ne peut plus rassurés de savoir que 'Mills' était... sauf.

Lionel Archange, le Gryffondor de septième année, étouffa un cri de triomphe alors que son ami, Adam Müller, bondissait sur son banc et enlaçait vivement Lionel.

 **//** _Colonel Packard vient se planter devant la fourmi mourante et lui tire dessus à cinq reprises._ **//**

Justin frissonna face au regard dénudé d'émotion du colonel. C'était effrayant pour être honnête. C'était le regard qu'on trouvait sur le genre de personnes qui n'aurait aucun remord à tuer des milliers d'innocents. C'était le regard d'un homme qui était prêt à tout pour se venger. C'était carrément flippant.

 **//** _Mills, Cole, Reles et tous les autres sont à bout. Randa est contemplateur._

 **« Ressaisissez-vous les gars. On y va. »** _lance Packard alors que Mills secoue la tête._

* * *

Padma se demanda si elle pouvait se risquer à laisser échapper un souffle soulagé. Est-ce que le danger était passé ou bien ? Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas le cas.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle mais elle n'était certainement pas relaxée... pour l'instant. Elle doutait qu'elle le soit des masses durant cette projection. Vishnu ! Quand Raven Noir était-il devenu un véritable aimant à problèmes ?

 **//** _De retour au groupe de Hadrian et Conrad, ils avancent toujours en direction de leur but, Conrad en tête, suivi par Slivko, Hadrian et le reste._

 **« Restez groupés,** _leur ordonne Conrad alors qu'ils s'arrêtent tous pour observer quelque chose plus loin face à eux._

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** _s'enquiert Slivko._

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi ?''

 _**//** _ _Conrad et Hadrian ouvrent la marche alors qu'ils approchent lentement une sorte... d'entrée en ruines... menant ils ne savent où._ **//**

Lavander déglutit lentement. Pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles moites tout à coup ( encore ) ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade ?

Lisa pouffa de rire face au regard fasciné de Raven.

''On dirait les ruines d'un sanctuaire tribal.'' pipa Antoine de Fontenay, en seconde année à Beauxbâtons.

Il avait été choisi pour accompagner la délégation française parce que, malgré son jeune âge, il était un véritable génie et le second meilleur élève de leur école.

 **//** _Ils s'approchent lentement et Harry se prépare à prendre une photo lorsque son objectif capture un véritable caméléon humain et il sursaute, alertant ses compagnons_. **//**

''Oh Merlin tout puissant !'' jura Miles Bletchley en se tenant la poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur.

Un coup d'oeil à Terence lui confirma que l'autre Serpentard n'était guère en meilleur état face à l'apparition soudaine de cette nouvelle figure.

 **//** _Conrad tourne aussitôt la tête vers Hadrian mais l'attention de tous est dirigée toute autour d'eux là où plusieurs personnes, hommes et femmes, recouverts de terre et de peintures, les encerclent, armés de lances_. **//**

''Wow, des natifs.'' commenta Dean Thomas en clignant des yeux.

''Attends... Parce que des gens VIVENT sur cette MAUDITE ÎLE !?!''

''Comment diable est-ce possible ?!''

Non vraiment, ils ne comprenaient pas.

 **//** _Plus de natifs arrivent alors que les membres du groupe se resserrent les uns contre les autres, dos à dos pour éviter d'être attaqué dans le dos. Conrad ordonne à ses compagnons de ne pas tirer._ **//**

Lisa enterra son visage dans ses mains quand elle vit que Hadrian était le seul membre du groupe à ne pas être armé. Même Mlle San avait un fusil d'assaut. En même temps, elle était certaine – tout du moins elle espérait vraiment-, que Harry pourrait se défendre sans.

Kevin et Anthony agrippèrent la main de l'autre alors qu'ils avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran fantomatique.

Blaise Zabini pencha la tête sur le côté, confus et intrigué alors que ses aînés chuchotaient doucement entre eux.

**« Wo wo wo wo wo ! Non non non, arrêtez tout de suite. Ça va, c'est bon.**

_Tout à coup, un autre homme apparaît parmi le groupe d'indigènes et vient se placer entre ceux-ci et notre petit groupe de survivants._ **//**

Il devait avoir une cinquantaine-soixantaine d'années, des cheveux gris-blancs et une barbe broussailleuse mal taillée. Padma l'apprécia tout de suite, pour une raison inexplicable même pour elle.

 **On se calme, pas la peine de s'énerver**. 

Le « … Quoi ? » qui quitta les lèvres de Slivko résumait bien la réaction commune des autres membres du groupe.

Luna esquissa un tendre sourire rêveur alors que Anthony clignait des yeux en avisant l'uniforme que revêtait le nouveau venu. Anthony ne s'y connaissait pas – il avait toujours vécu dans le monde magique-, mais il était certain que ce devait être une sorte d'uniforme de l'armée ou quelque chose du genre.

**Quand ils m'ont dit que vous arriviez, je n'y croyais pas.**

''Qui lui a dit ça ?

_ Il y a d'autre gens encore sur cette île ?

_ Mais c'est qui lui ?''

 **Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit**. **J'repensais à toutes les fois où Gunpei et moi avons rêvé de ce moment. Et maintenant vous êtes là, 28 ans, onze mois et huit tentatives ratées pour retourner dans le monde.**

Il y eut un bref silence alors que sorciers, sorciers et autres, digéraient l'information. Puis, Lisa Turpin hoqueta de stupeur et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

''Vingt-huit ans ? Il a été coincé sur cette île pendant vingt-huit ans ?!''

Son cri ramena sur Terre toutes ces âmes errantes et un bourdonnement se manifesta quand tout le monde entreprit de chuchoter les uns par-dessus les autres.

Même avec la magie, ils n'imaginaient pas survivre 28 années dans une île pareille. En même temps, dès qu'ils avaient vu les premières... catastrophes qui s'étaient produites sur l'île.

 **Et là le monde vient à moi ? C'est fou non ?** _Demande l'homme de façon rhétorique alors que les visages de ses compagnons ne changent pas_. **Ils ne sourient jamais,** _continue-t-il en souriant largement_.

''J'ai aucun mal à te croire, mon gars.'' commenta Seamus Finnigan, le regard indescriptible.

 **_ Vous vous êtes écrasé ici ?** _Demande Harry_.

 **_ Oh, désolé gamin,** _dit-il en faisant un salut de l'armée._ **Lieutenant Hank Marlow de la 45ème**.

''Quarante... cinquième... ?'' fit Dean Thomas, les sourcils froncés.

Quelques personnes tournèrent vers lui, l'air interrogateur, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air surpris mais pas entièrement incrédule. Restait à savoir à quoi il pensait. Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le rendre confus.

**J'ai mis mon bel uniforme pour vous.**

Malfoy renifla de mépris et ceux-ci qui entendirent ses grognements roulèrent des yeux.

''Réfléchis un peu, Malfoy, cingla Terence Higgs, ancien Serpentard. Ce type est resté sur cette île vingt-huit ans. Ils ont jamais dû le retrouver. Ça doit pas être souvent que des avions crashent ici et que les passagers s'en sortent vivants et c'est pas comme si les gens savaient que cette île existaient. Tous ses vêtements sont d'époque. Peut-être même que c'est la seule tenue qu'il a eu depuis tout ce temps. _Idiot_.''

Anthony et Kevin pouffèrent de rire face à la réponse de Terence et l'air scandalisé de Malfoy. Ils savaient que Terence faisait parti des quelques Serpentards avec qui Raven Noir s'était particulièrement bien entendu quand il avait étudié à Poudlard.

 **Vous êtes encore plus beaux qu'un hot dog et une bière à Wrigley Field pour l'ouverture de la saison**.

''Euh... ?''

''C'est peut-être ce qu'il a imaginé retrouver une fois rentré chez lui. J'veux dire, moi j'imaginerai plutôt des toilettes propres mais bon...''

''… Sérieusement ?''

… **mais vous vous êtes réel.** **Hh. J'vous l'avais dit ?** **Je vous l'avais pas dit ? C'est bon ~ Ça va**. »

_Les natifs se redressent et baissent leurs armes. Le groupe de survivants baissent lentement leurs propres armes._

**_ On a vu un drôle de truc, m'sieur,** _fait Slivko en baissant à son tour son fusil._

 **_ Y a plein de drôles de trucs ici,** _confirme Hank Marlow._ **Bon allez, rentrons. Vous voulez pas passer la nuit dehors,** _les avertit-il_.

''Considérant tout ce qui s'est passé au cours de leur journée ici... je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui peut se passer pendant la nuit.'' marmonna Grant Page, lui aussi ancien Serdaigle et travaillant dorénavant au Ministère de la Magie dans le service des relations internationales.

Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir de cette façon. Beaucoup frissonnaient rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer.

Kevin, Lisa et Kevin échangèrent un regard sinistre.

Luna sourit d'un air absent :

''Raven est heureux, maintenant. Il reprendra pleinement le contact quand il se sentira prêt.''

Pleinement ? Oh, parlait-elle des cartes postales vide et lettres non signées qu'il avaient reçu ( et dont ils n'avaient pas besoin de signatures pour savoir de qui elles provenaient ).

 **//** _Du côté de Chapman, ce dernier a les pieds dans l'eau et se ressource quand le gorille géant débarque à son tour._ **//**

Tout le monde se figea – même si certain le nieront jusqu'au restant de les jours. Ils n'avaient PAS eu peur.

 **//** _Il est blessé et grogne quand il touche la zone ensanglantée._ **//**

Lisa laissa échapper un 'Aw' involontaire et fut victime de plusieurs dizaine de regards incrédules.

''Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'y peux rien ! se défendit-elle. Raven aurait eu la même réaction !''

 **//** _Chapman court se réfugier derrière des rochers. La géante créature se verse de l'eau sur sa blessure et s'hydrate quand elle aperçoit quelque chose et attrape des tentacules tout aussi gigantesques_. _Les deux bêtes se livrent un combat que le gorille remporte et il festoie sur les restes de son opposant._ **//**

''Ew.'' fit Anthony, au même moment où Kevin chuchotait : « Miam, du calmar. »

Le sang-pur adressa un regard incrédule à son meilleur-ami.

''Sérieusement, Kev ?''

Kevin haussa les épaules, pas du tout repentant face à l'air perturbé de son ami.

 **//** _On a un aperçu d'une sorte de la gigantesque muraille de bois, protégée par des piques, en bois eux aussi, destinés à garder l'ennemi à l'extérieur._ //

''Woah, c'est merveilleux.''

''Ça a pas été fait en une nuit, ce truc.''

''Ça me fait vaguement penser à Durmstrang, marmotta un étudiant slave. En moins sinistre.''

 **« Vous avez sûrement remarqué que y avait beaucoup de choses bizarres sur cette île** ? _Fait Hank, alors qu'on a un aperçu de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du mur_. **Du moment qu'on reste du côté où vit ce peuple** , **on ne craint rien.**

 **_ Ce mur...** _intervient Harry, méfiant,_ **est censé de nous protéger de cette créature ?**

**_ Nah, c'est pas de lui qu'ils veulent se protéger.**

''QUOI !?''

**Ce peuple vit tout en haut de l'échelle alors que nous, nous n'en sommes qu'à la première marche.**

'Heh ?'

**Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur eux.**

'… Heh ?'

 **Il n'y a pas de criminalité,** _continue-t-il alors qu'on voit certains natifs procéder à leur routine habituelle_.

Quelques soupirs d'envie retentirent ça et là, surtout pour les membres des forces spéciales magiques mais là encore, s'il n'y avait pas de criminalité ( impossible, dans leur monde ), ils ne seraient pas payés et n'auraient plus de travail. C'était horrible à dire, mais c'était parce qu'il y avait des criminels, qu'ils avaient de quoi se nourrir et se loger.

**aucun bien personnel,**

Lavander écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors qu'elle et Parvati affichaient une même expression d'effroi qui fit presque ricaner Hermione.

**,ils ont dépassé ce stade.**

Malfoy ne cacha pas son dédain.

Terence étendit le bras et lui donna une calotte sur la tête. Quand Malfoy Sr fit mine de s'offusquer, les papa de Terence lui adressèrent un même regard non impressionné et Gabriel Higgs se pencha pour être entendu de Lucius.

''Je te déconseille de t'attaquer à ma famille, Lucius. Tu n'aimerais pas voir des clichés circuler sur un certain été 58, pas vrai ?''

Lucius perdit toutes ces couleurs et adressa un regard terrifié à un Gabriel Higgs souriant. Quiconque avait dit que des deux Higgs, Charles était le plus terrifiant, cette personne s'était clairement trompée. 

, _continue-t-il en s'arrêtant face un couple qui semble être les doyens du peuple_.

 _Les deux natifs s'inclinent très légèrement après un court échange de regards qui laisse tout le monde perplexe_.

 **« Merci. Merci,** _dit-il avant de pivoter vers le groupe de nouveaux venus._ **Bonne nouvelle, ils ont dit que vous pouviez rester**.

''… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut déchiffrer ça.'' commenta Mandy Brocklehurst.

Lisa Turpin haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait honnêtement aucune idée et, à ce stade, il était plus sûr d'observer comment Kevin et Anthony pouvaient communiquer sans même se regarder. Avant, ça marchait avec Raven aussi. Surtout avec lui en fait, mais il n'était plus là, donc bon...

 **_ Euh, je n'ai rien entendu du tout,** _commente Nieves., alors que Hadrian et Conrad marchent côté à côte_.

''Je ne pense pas qu'ils comptent rester très longtemps ici...''

''Mais ça il l'ignore, Nils.''

**_ Oh, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. Quand vous aurez passé autant de temps que moi avec eux, vous commencerez à comprendre. Vous verrez.**

**_ Une petite minute** _ **,**_ _l'interrompt le membre de Landsat_. **On ne va pas rester ici. On doit quitter cette île. On a une vie, j'ai - j'ai une vie -**

 **_ Nieves, ce n'est pas le moment** _**,** _ _tente de le calmer Conrad._

 **_ Okay** , _intervient Hank._ **Ce qui atterrit ici a tendance à y rester**.

''C'est... pas très rassurant.''

Lisa se rembrunit alors que Anthony serrait les dents. Raven avait envoyé une chouette. Raven avait envoyé une CHOUETTE. Ils doutaient qu'il ait trouvé une chouette sur l'île et ait pris le temps de leur écrire une belle lettre s'il était coincé sur une île aussi mortelle ( pas impossible mais fortement improbable venant de Raven ).

Ici et là, qu'il s'agisse de membres des délégations étrangères ( élèves, professeurs ou invités de marque ), les gens grimacèrent d'un commun accord alors qu'ils faisaient face aux implications de cette déclaration.

( _On voit l'épave d'un large bateau, le 'Wanderer'._ )

 **De ce que j'en sais, ce navire s'est échoué ici environ 10 ans avant moi**.

 **_ Vous êtes ici depuis 1944 ?** _l'interroge Harry, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse._

Ron s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de compter vingt-huit ans, pas parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'embêter à réfléchir tout de suite. Il n'était même pas en cours, là maintenant !

 **_ Ouais. Comment a fini la guerre ? On a gagné ?** _S'enquiert-il alors que lui et son groupe, suivis par quelques natifs, pénètrent par l'une des 'entrées' de l'épave recouverte de rouille._

Oh, Collin n'avait même pensé à ça. Ça devait être frustrant de se poser cette question pendant tout ce temps. Bien sûr qu'il voudrait savoir !

 **_ Laquelle ?** _Demande Slivko._

''La première, quelle question ?''

''Je pense qu'il était sarcastique, Sioban.''

 **_ Ah,** _répond Hank._ **Fallait s'y attendre**. **Nous sommes dans un lieu sacré ici** _ **,**_ _continue-t-il alors que le groupe le suit dans un couloir sombre éclairé par des torches et gardé par d'autres indigènes_ _ **,**_ **alors si vous tenez à vos mains, ne touchez à rien**. »

 _Ils pénètrent dans une sorte de sanctuaire_.

Jason Urquhart en eut le souffle coupé alors que les mâchoires de ses amis Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Bole ( batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard ) se fracassaient contre le sol après avoir eu un premier aperçu du 'sanctuaire'.

Les yeux de Drogominus Malfoy brillèrent d'un éclat intéressé. Lui qui avait beaucoup voyagé depuis sa graduation de l'école, il avait toujours aimé s'imprégner des cultures et sub cultures des lieux qu'il visitait.

 **//** _Hadrian laisse échapper un souffle alors qu'une vingtaine de natifs présents au centre de la pièce se redressent après avoir prié_.

 **_ D'après ce qu'ils racontent, pendant des siècles, le peuple de cette île vécut dans la peur,** _expliqua (Hank) Marlow alors que Conrad et son groupe regardait les dessins qui ornaient des pierres, ceux de plusieurs reptiles géants chassant les humains_. **C'est long pour vivre dans la terreur.**

Lisa déglutit.

''Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir un mauvais pressentiment ?''

Elle fut récompensée par diverses réponses qui, pour la plupart, voulaient dire la même chose : elle n'était pas la seule.

''Mon pressentiment ne m'a pas quitté depuis que cet écran géant est apparu.'' confia Kevin, le teint pâle.

Lui qui avait finalement commencé à reprendre des couleurs.

 **Et un jour se produisit la chose la plus invraisemblable,** _leur dit-il alors qu'ils passent devant d'autres peintures_. **Parmi les espèces qu'ils craignaient, l'une d'elles se mit à les défendre contre celles qui les dévorait**.

''Attendez, quoi ?'' fit Cormac McLaggen, mais la projection de pausa pas pour lui laisser le temps à lui aux autres, d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit.

Les peintures des natifs auraient dû être suffisantes pour ça.

Lisa hoqueta quand elle vit la prochaine peinture.

Oh, pauvre gorille.

 **//** _On voit alors une peinture représentant le singe géant se prosternant face aux squelettes de deux autres gorilles géants._

 **Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Et c'est ici qu'ils honorent le dernier de leurs sauveurs,** _explique Hank alors qu'ils s'arrêtent face aux dernières fresques_. **Ouais... C'est Kong**.

''Kong ? Donc il a un nom ?''

Ça n'était pas si invraisemblable que ça à bien y réfléchir. Vous ne viviez pas des siècles sans trouver un nom à l'espèce/créature/autre qui vous avait sauvé... de même que vos ennemis ? N'est-ce pas ? … n'est-ce pas ?

 **C'est lui le roi, ici. C'est un dieu aux yeux de ce peuple,** _continue Marlow alors qu'on a un aperçu du gorille_. **Kong est plutôt un bon roi. Il reste à l'écart la plupart du temps**. **On est chez lui ici, on est ses invités mais, on ne débarque pas chez quelqu'un en larguant des bombes... à moins de chercher la bagarre.**

''Raven avait raison, pépia Lisa.

_ Bien sûr que Raven avait raison.'' renchérit Anthony, guère surpris.

Raven avait raisonnablement toujours raison ( et c'était à peine exagéré ).

 **_ Ce n'est pas... Kong qui a tué votre ami ?** _S'enquiert Harry._

 _Marlow esquisse un sourire triste face à la question de l'adolescent_.

 **_ Non... C'est un de cette espèce,** _explique-t-il en désignant une autre peinture, celle d'un monstre ( un reptile ou une sorte de dinosaure hybride_ ). **Kong est un dieu sur cette île mais des démons vivent sous nos pieds**.

Lisa tressaillit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin réalisé par les natifs. C'était juste un dessin mais il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans l'atmosphère qui semblait régner à présent dans le sanctuaire.

Kevin échangea un regard inquiet avec Anthony alors qu'à la table des Serpentard, Terence Higgs se tendait et se rétractait inconsciemment contre ses amis.

**_ Comment vous les appelez ?** _L'interroge Conrad._

**_ Les Iwis ne prononcent par leur nom. Mais moi je les appelle les Videurs de Crânes.**

Lisa cilla.

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Parce que ça sonne bien**.

''Il a raison.''

 **//** _Hadrian et Conrad échangent un regard._

Padma sourit devant la complicité implicite entre les deux mâles.

**_ Okay.**

**_ Bon okay, je viens de l'inventer,** _admet Hank._

''Ah bon ?'' s'étonna Michael Corner, de Serdaigle.

**Je voulais vous faire peur.**

''Ça a marché.'' fit Evan Rosier, du Ministère de la Magie.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à un de ces monstres. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne prévoyait de voyager sur des îles mystérieuses. Point négatif ? Il était presque certain que l'héritier Potter allait tomber sur ce monstre un jour ou l'autre ( Potter Luck ) et il allait probablement avoir un aperçu du monstre de très près.

 **_ Moi ça me va comme nom,** _le rassure Harry en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Conrad (_ **« Ça te va, toi ? »** _) avant de reporter son attention sur Hank Marlow._

Padma et Lisa échangèrent un sourire complice. Elles ignoraient si Harry réalisait qu'il était en train de former un crush envers son compagnon de survie.

 **_ Ouais, j'aime bien,** _confirme Conrad._ **Je trouve que -**

**_ Ça me va tout à fait -**

**_ C'est parfait. »**

Les deux filles de Serdaigle firent de leur mieux pour ne pas rire alors que le membre de la 45ème résumait leurs pensées collectives en une seule phrase :

 **« Ouais, c'est bon, ça va,** _les coupe-t-il._ **Je l'avais encore jamais prononcé, ça a l'air stupide dit à haute voix. Appelez-les... Appelez-les comme vous voulez.**

''J'aime bien 'videurs de crânes'. Même si ça fait peur.'' confia Eden McKinley, en quatrième année à Poufsouffle.

Ses amis le taquinèrent gentiment alors qu'il rougissait d'embarras. Tout le monde savait à Poufsouffle que Eden McKinley était facile à effrayer. Il ne supportait pas les films d'horreur et finissait toujours sur les genoux de son meilleur-ami Maximilien Jones, lui aussi à Poufsouffle ( quoi que le Choixpeau l'aurait envoyé à Gryffondor si Max n'avait supplié pour Poufsouffle sachant que c'était là que voulait aller Eden ).

Ce dernier pouffa de rire devant la moue d'Eden et il embrassa son ami sur la joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ed. Tout le monde a ses faiblesses. »

Eden rougit un peu plus en réponse sous le sourire tendre de son meilleur-ami.

 **Ce sont de gros lézards... cruels...** _ajoute Hank alors qu'on voit Kong penché au-dessus de ce qui semble être une sorte de puits fumant_. **Ils remontent des bas-fonds par les puits. C'est pour ça que Kong était furieux** ( _Kong aperçoit le corps mort d'une des créatures vues plus tôt et la tête d'un de ces reptiles géants_ ). **Vos bombes les ont réveillé !**

Adolescents et adultes poussèrent un cri d'horreur quand la bête se redressa et qu'ils le virent se tendre au-dessus du cadavre de sa proie. C'était encore plus terrifiant qu'ils ne le pensaient. À la table des aigles, une étudiante perdit connaissance et dût être ranimée par ses camarades.

Même les Champions des délégations étrangères tressaillirent ou grimacèrent quand ils eurent leur premier vrai aperçu du monstre.

C'était pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Drogominus Malfoy déglutit lentement ( et ne recracha pas accidentellement sa tasse de thé comme son cousin Lucius ) alors qu'il détaillait d'un regard évaluateur la bête qui se dressait presque face à eux, sur l'écran magique.

 **J'peux vous dire que vous avez de la chance car sans lui, vous ne seriez plus là**., _les informe-t-il alors que le 'Videur de Crânes' apparaît sur une petite montagne surplombant à peine Kong._

''Okay, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ce singe.''

''Kong.''

''Oui, lui. Je retire tout ce que j'ai un jour dit au sujet de Kong.''

''Bon garçon.''

 **Ce sont de sales bâtards, particulièrement sournois** ( _la bête se jette sur Kong et un combat féroce s'en suit_ ). **Kong n'a aucun mal à maîtriser les petits.**

''Attendez... ça... ça c'est un 'petit' ?!'' s'enquit Charlie Weasley en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Même les bébés dragons n'étaient pas ainsi quand ils étaient bas âge. Certes, ils atteignaient rapidement une taille conséquente mais quand ils étaient encore en âge d'être considérés comme des 'petits' ils n'atteignaient jamais une taille pareille. Ça, c'était la taille de plusieurs espèces de dragons adultes.

**, mais vous ne voulez pas réveiller le plus grand.**

**_ Plus grand comment ?** _Le questionne Mlle San_.

**_ Énorme. C'est lui qui a tué toute sa famille. Kong est le dernier de son espèce mais il continue de grandir.**

''Oh putain.''

L'exclamation de Stephen Cornfoot révélait le fond de la pensée de la plupart des personnes présentes. Le plus grand de tous ces reptiles avait tué toute la famille de Kong ? Et si Kong était encore considéré comme... disons... un adolescent?-, alors cela voulait dire que les parents de Kong avaient été encore plus grands... et qu'un reptile géant était parvenu à les tuer.

Anthony, lui, échangea un regard avec Lisa, Kevin et Luna. Kong était le dernier de son espèce. Raven était le dernier de sa famille. Il y avait des parallèles entre les deux et les quatre Serdaigles étaient certains que Hadrian les voyait aussi. Raven avait toujours été plein d'empathie et ils étaient certain que Raven ressentait une certaine sympathie pour Kong.

 **Tant mieux, car les Iwis disent que si Kong disparaît, le Grand risque de remonter**. **Et là c'est... sauve qui peut.**

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Harry Potter, pas quand son potentiel remplaçant n'avait, semble-t-il, aucun potentiel à part dans le domaine de la Botanique ( un domaine complètement inutile de son avis ). Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver avec un Survivant mort sur les bras. Déjà qu'il en avait bavé quand on avait découvert qu'il avait réussi à perdre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Il espérait vraiment que cette maudite île n'avait pas tué son symbole de la Lumière. Il faudrait qu'il essaie de trouver cette île, quand même. Il pourrait peut-être ramener des _choses_ intéressantes.

Rabastan Lestrange fronça les sourcils quand il vit le regard de Dumbledore ( le vieux bâtard sénile cachait beaucoup moins bien ses expressions qu'il ne le pensait ). Il coudoya discrètement Rodolphus qui lui-même attira l'attention de Madame Bones quand il suivit le regard de son jeune frère.

Oui, ils allaient tous garder un œil attentif sur Dumbledore dans le futur.

 **_ Écoutez,** _intervient Conrad._ **Il y a une équipe qui doit venir nous chercher au nord de l'île dans trois jours.**

''Quoi ? Ils doivent encore survivre trois jours là-dedans ?!''

Un murmure suivit le cri ébahi de Markus Leberousse, en dernière année à Gryffondor.

 **_ Vous devriez venir avec nous,** _lui conseille doucement Hadrian_.

 **_ Vous voulez atteindre le nord de l'île ?** _Les interroge Hank, attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui_.

**_ Oui.**

_Marlow éclate d'un rire qui rend tout le monde perplexe en tapant répétitivement la joue de Conrad._

**_ Vous n'atteindrez pas le nord de l'île en trois jours. C'est impossible !**

''Oh non.''

''… Je m'y attendais. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comme dans les films.''

''On n'est pas dans un film, Anaïs.''

''… Mais quand même.''

 **Désolé. Impossible,** _dit-il en se retournant pour sortir du sanctuaire avant de stopper pour leur faire face à nouveau, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres._ **Du moins, pas à pied**.

Quelques Gryffondors se redressèrent brusquement en entendant ça.

''Il aurait été l'un des nôtres.''

''Sauf qu'il est un sale moldu, Thompson.''

''La ferme, Malfoy ! Tu peux pas te mêler des conversations qui te regardent vraiment, pour une fois ?''

Drogominus Malfoy jeta un bref regard à son cousin Lucius, puis à Draco avant de détourner le regard, les jugeant clairement indignes d'intérêt. Evan Rosier, qui l'avait vu faire, esquissa un rictus amusé et coudoya Rodolphus Lestrange pour attirer son attention sur le jeune homme.

''Je sais, Drogominus et tous les Malfoy de cette branche-ci sont généralement des personnes agréables et pleines d'esprit avec qui s'entretenir.'' approuva l'aîné des fils Lestrange.

 **//** _Dans un autre coin de l'île, Steve, Packard et ses hommes ont de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, avançant dans ce qui semble être un marais_. _Fidèle à lui-même, Packard tire dans un arbre sur lequel sont juchés de nombreux oiseaux de type inconnu._

''Huh.''

Hannah Abbotts, qui avait entendu Kevin depuis sa propre table, pivota vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kevin ?''

Susan Bones ne manqua pas la légère grimace du jeune Entwhistle. Hannah avait toujours eu un crush pour Kevin et elle avait toujours été jalouse de l'étrange complicité entre Raven Noir et Kevin. Aussi s'était-elle montrée particulièrement déplaisante avec le premier, tout au long de la scolarité de ce dernier, même si Raven n'avait pas semblé en faire grand cas.

''Je ne crois pas que nous soyons si proches que ça, Abbotts.''

Le ton était sec et cassant. Susan réprima un soupir. Kevin avait tous les droits de la reprendre. Si Hannah avait voulu se rapprocher d'Entwhistle, elle aurait dû commencer par se montrer cordiale avec les amis du garçon. Traiter Noir (Harry Potter?) comme de la merde était un moyen efficace de vous faire _blacklister_ dans la liste des potentiels partenaires... ou même amis.

''Qu'as-tu vu, Kevin ?''

Susan avait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom parce qu'elle et Kevin s'entendaient bien. Tant pis si Hannah le prenait mal.

''On dirait des ptérodactyles, enfin quelque chose du genre. Ce sont des dinosaures. Ils ont disparu il y a des millions d'années.''

 **//** _Tous les autres oiseaux fuient l'arbre sous les yeux ébahis de Mills et des autres._ //

 **« Cher Billy,** _dit Reles._ **Nous sommes en Enfer.**

 **_ Et les monstres existent. Ils sont partout et ils signent des chèques. »** _fit à son tour Mills alors qu'ils progressent dans le marais._

''Signer des chèques ?''

''C'est juste une façon de parler, Tom.''

Lisa ne tenait pas en place sur son banc.

''C'est toujours dans les marais qu'il se passe quelque chose.''

''On n'est pas dans un film d'horreur, Lis.'' la contra Kevin, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

''C'est tout comme.'' geignit la fille Turpin.

 **_ Ça va,** _les rassure Cole._

 **_ On dirait qu'il préfère tuer ce singe qu'on se sorte vivant de cette île,** _chuchote furieusement Mills_. **Hh ? Est-ce qu'on va y arriver ?**

 **_ À quoi ?** _Demande Reles en observant attentivement les alentours._

Lord Ogden, qui n'avait pas d'avis ni négatif, ni positif sur les moldus, devait avouer que cette projection était fascinante. Comme beaucoup de sorciers, il avait tendance à penser que les êtres magiques étaient supérieurs par principe, parce qu'ils étaient plus puissants, plus résistants, mais en voyant ces groupes moldus, plein de survivants, ça lui faisait vraiment revoir ses idées. Et puis, certains avaient vraiment un sens de l'humour bien particulier, qui lui plaisait énormément.

Il appréciait aussi de les savoir sur leurs gardes. Pas comme les sorciers qui avaient tendance à toujours se croire en sécurité, même situation de dangers mortels et qui finissaient toujours inévitablement par se faire avoir.

Bien sûr, l'Histoire essayait toujours de les peindre d'une autre sorte.

**_ L'exfiltration ! On doit y être dans trois jours.**

**_ On va y arriver, on va y arriver,** _tente de calmer Cole, qui est de toute évidence le plus calme de la bande_.

 **_ Okay Cole mais qu'est-ce qui se passe si Chapman s'en sort p –** _commence Reles._

 **_ Hey ! Le colonel a dit qu'il serait là alors il sera là,** _le coupe Cole en faisant un geste pour dire aux autres de les suivre._

''C'est bien, au moins ils ne suivent pas tous aveuglément le colonel.'' fit Rabastan Lestrange.

''Après tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps, ça me surprendrait si quelques uns ne se posaient pas de question à ce sujet.'' fit un langue-de-plombs assis à proximité.

_Reles affiche un air incertain et Mills, lui, est furieux mais il garde le silence._

**//** _Retour à notre groupe._

 **« Gunpei et moi étions sur le point de prendre le large pour rentrer chez nous,** _leur explique Marlow._ **C'est là qu'il s'est fait tuer par une de ces bêtes. Et le voilà,** _dit-il en s'arrêtant face à... une sorte de... d'embarcation... fabriquée à partir de tout un tas de choses_... ?

''Il y a le symbole de l'Armée américaine sur une des pièces qui compose le 'bateau'.'' remarqua distraitement Collin Creevey.

Justin Finch-Fletchley et Kevin Entwhistle hochèrent la tête en accord avec les propos de l'aîné Creevey alors que Lisa Turpin grimaça face à toute la saleté accumulée sur les pièces mécaniques.

 **//** _Hadrian, Slivko et Conrad observent l'engin._

 **_ Charmant,** _finit par dire ce dernier._

 **_ Il est beau, hein ?** _Fait Marlow._

_Hadrian affiche un air fasciné._

Lisa Turpin pouffa de rire derrière sa main. Ça ressemblait bien à Raven d'être admiratif face à ce genre de choses. Après tout, combien d'années de travail cela avait-il pu bien demandé, hein ? Les gens voyaient rarement l'immense travail fourni pour créer quelque chose. Cet engin avait dû être fabriqué à base morceau de l'épave de navire, ainsi que des pièces détachés de l'avion de Marlow et... probablement de celui de ce Gunpei, à en juger par le caractère chinois gravé quelque part près des commandes.

Au moins, les autres sang-purs étaient suffisamment éduqués pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un engin fabriqué à partir de ce qu'ils avaient et que leur engins de transports n'avaient généralement pas cette tête là.

C'était bien, Lisa n'aurait pas complètement à les rééduquer, dans ce cas.

 ****"Il est magnifique."** ** _chuchote Hadrian, s'attirant un sourire ravi de l'ancien soldat._

Kevin secoua la tête en souriant. Raven avait toujours eu le don de charmer toutes les personnes (ou presque) qu'il rencontrait.

 **//** _Ils montent sur le 'navire'._

 **« Est-ce que ça flotte, ce truc ?** _Questionne Slivko alors que lui et Conrad se penchent pour inspecter certaines pièces_.

_Hadrian envoie une délicate tape sur l'épaule du plus jeune soldat et lui adresse un sourire espiègle avant de les abandonner là, croisant Nieves en chemin._

''Regarde, Kev ! S'exclama ( en chuchotant ) Lisa. Raven a prévenu son chiot de rester là !''

Kev secoua la tête avec tendresse et exaspération alors que Anthony s'étranglait de rire.

**_ Gunpei et moi avons passé six ans à fabriquer ce _truc_.**

Un remous agita la salle. Six ans, c'était pas rien. Certains savaient que sans leurs baguettes, ils n'auraient jamais survécu aussi longtemps que le groupe, alors 28 ans... Même avec leurs baguettes, ils ignoraient s'ils s'en seraient sortis si jamais il était impossible de transplaner hors de l'île.

 **On l'a appelé Great Fox**. **Et il flotte,** _dit-il en faisant le tour._ **On a pris des pièces de mon P-51 et de son vieux Zéro. On a trouvé un B-29 sur la plage, un jour. C'était quelque chose.**

''C'est quoi tous ces trucs ?'' demanda un sang-pur dans la foule mais il fut rabroué par les autres car l'écran n'avait pas pausé.

Le sang-pur, dépité, se rassit en silence et fit la moue ( oui, la moue ).

 **_ Vous plaisantez j'espère. On dirait que cette chose est un concentré de tétanos,** _se plaint Nieves._

''Ouais bah c'est pas le moment de jouer les gamins pourris gâtés.'' ronchonna Dean Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

 **_ Je sais qu'il n'est pas très beau à voir,** _le rembarre Marlow, mais en s'y mettant à plusieurs,_ **on peut le remettre en état**. **Sauf si vous avez une meilleure idée, je propose qu'on s'y mette tout de suite**.

''Bien dit !''

''Ouais !''

**_ Okay.**

Vincent Dagworth-Granger du Département de Régulation des Créatures afficha un air approbateur quand il vit les quatre hommes se mettre au travail. Un sourire amusé étira cependant ses lèvres quand la scène changea et qu'un nouveau thème musical démarra ( cette Coupe ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner ). Au vu de ce qu'il voyait, c'était à nouveau du point de vue de Hadrian Potter ( oui, Vincent connaissait le réel nom de naissance du jeune Potter ).

* * *

 **//** _La séquence s'ouvre sur des pellicules. Harry installe une nouvelle pellicule dans son appareil photo et photographie les indigènes. L'un d'eux prend même une photo d'Hadrian en compagnie de plusieurs natifs_. **//**

''Tu sais, avant de voir ça, je n'y aurai jamais songé, même si je sais que Raven parlait de voyager plus tard mais... Il ferait vraiment un bon explorateur. Regarde, il s'entend bien avec les natifs, même si ceux-ci ne parlent pas !''

C'était vrai. Raven semblait vraiment bien s'entendre avec eux, malgré la barrière de la langue.

 **//** _Hadrian entend soudain un rugissement empli de douleur et fait son chemin vers l'entrée/sortie du village. Il passe par un trou dans la grande Muraille et se retrouve à l'extérieur._ **//**

''RAVEN, POURQUOI !?'' s'exclama Lisa en gémissant avec exaspération.

Son ami était inconscient du danger ou quoi ? Ah non, c'est vrai, il était plus que conscient : Raven avait juste toujours été plein d'empathie et de générosité. Il n'aimait surtout pas voir des animaux ou des enfants blessés. Lisa se souvenait d'un jour où Kevin s'était blessé au genou et avait refusé de visiter l'infirmerie. Raven avait alors pris sur lui de désinfecter et bander la plaie, à leur façon ( à la moldue ). Kevin avait été extrêmement embarrassé mais aussi secrètement heureux que Raven en fasse autant pour lui. Peu d'amis garçons auraient accepté de bander sa plaie.

Viktor Krum haussa un sourcil intéressé quand il vit les larges pic planté dans la muraille de sorte à pouvoir bien protéger le village et empêcher les créatures carnivores de pénétrer la muraille.

 **//** _Il tombe sur un Skerry Bubalis, de la même espèce l'hybride Buffle/autres qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt, écrasé par un hélicoptère_. _Hadrian accourt auprès de la pauvre bête alors que l'hélico produit quelques étincelles. Le buffle mugit à nouveau._ _ **//**_

Terence Higgs laissa échapper un ''Aw'' tout aussi plaintif que le son que laissa échapper la pauvre bête blessée. Miles attrapa la main de son ami et la serra en silence. De tout leur groupe d'amis, Terence était de loin le plus sensible et il avait la larme à l'oeil facile. C'était aussi le plus doux, probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait été le premier à Serpentard, à se lier d'amitié avec le timide Serdaigle qu'était à l'époque Raven Noir/Hadrian Black. Miles avait décidé de laisser de côté le 'Harry Potter' puisqu'il était difficile de décoller le célèbre titre de Survivant de ce nom-là – et il était certain que c'était la raison pour laquelle le plus jeune était passé par un autre nom quand il avait étudié à Poudlard. Quand même... il devait être en vachement bon terme avec les gobelins pour avoir pu changer son nom en un nom inventé de toutes pièces.

 **//** _Hadrian s'assure que personne ne le regarde puis reporte son attention sur la créature, un air concentré étirant ses traits. Lentement, il élève les bras._ **//**

Un murmure agita la foule de sorciers bulgare et se répandit peu à peu aux autres tables. Les invités de marques tels que les membres du ministère britannique, du Wizengamot ou même étrangers, hoquetèrent quand ils virent des particules de magie s'élever du sol et se condenser tout autour de Hadrian alors que l'adolescent se concentrait sur le problème qui lui faisait face, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'un éclat surnaturel. 

Minerva McGonagall laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur alors que Filius Flitwick se redressait, sautillant sur sa chaise et admirant le spectacle qui lui faisait face. Il savait que c'était dangereux, que le jeune risquait de s'épuiser magiquement parlant – surtout que l'enfant n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions physiques possibles après avoir passé au moins une journée à survivre sur une île aussi mortelle-, mais c'était un spectacle des plus majestueux. Peu de sorciers – en Europe tout du moins, pouvaient se vanter d'user de magie sans baguette ( sans baguette & non verbal ). Voir un adolescent, dont le noyau magique n'était même pas encore complètement stabilisé, encore mature-, était incroyable.

Kevin, Anthony et Lisa échangèrent un regard ébahi avec Terry Boot et Hannah Abbott alors que Luna Lovegood souriait distraitement.

« La magie de Raven a toujours été quelque chose à voir. » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même bien que tout le monde à sa table l'entendit.

Antonin Dolohov, qui était assis non loin, à la table des invités ministériels ( & Wizengamot ) fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. Est-ce que par hasard... la jeune Lovegood était sensible à la magie ambiante ? Ce genre de dons allait parfois de paire avec le don de la Vue et il soupçonnait déjà que la dernière Lovegood avait hérité des dons de Voyance qui faisait de lignée une famille de renommée – bien que beaucoup aient oublié pourquoi au fil des dernières décennies.

 **//** _L'hélico bouge de lui-même et s'élève de quelques centimètres._

Les yeux de Collin s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se levait d'un bond.

''Oh mon dieu...''

En face, Flitwick félicita la quantité de travail fournie et la détermination du jeune... Hadrian Black tout en exprimant une certaine inquiétude. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi, ce fut Collin qui expliqua :

« L'hélicoptère doit bien peser 13,000 kg. C'est énorme. Pour un sorcier âgé de 14 ans, c'est aller au-delà de ses limites.

 **//** _Ses muscles se contractent et Hadrian serre la mâchoire alors que ses mains se mettent à trembler sous la pression._ **//**

Aucune émotion ne trahissait le visage de Severus, mais intérieurement, il était un peu inquiet. Inquiet pour le garçon qu'il avait juré de protéger. Le fils de Lily ( avec ses cheveux longs, il était plus difficile pour Severus de penser à Harry comme uniquement le fils de James Potter ).

Ici se trouvait Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, le garçon qu'il avait juré de protégé et il n'avait, jusqu'ici pas été en mesure de remplir son serment parce que Dumbledore était un vieux bâtard sénile.

Le maître des Potions ravala un flot d'insultes destinées à un certain directeur alors qu'il se redressait avec intérêt face à la prouesse de magie sans baguette que le morveux était en train de réaliser. Puis quelque chose attira son regard dans le dos du garçon : le débardeur que portait l'adolescent dévoilait en partie des omoplates et Severus avait l'oeil. Il était certain de ne pas être le seul à avoir remarqué les marques, les cicatrices qui dépassaient du T-Shirt ou encore les traces d'encre qui couvraient la grandes majorités des marques. Clairement, le gamin Potter s'était fait tatoué pour couvrir des cicatrices. Ne savait-il pas que les cicatrices sont considérés comme des trésors de guerre par les gobelins et tout un tas d'autres communautés ?! Non, stop, bad Severus. Il savait pourtant, avait fait parti des rares personnes à avoir été mis au courant du fait que les gardiens chez Dumbledore avec refilé le Survivant s'étaient révélés pour le moins... inaptes.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de tout voir en noir. Raven Noir était peut-être le fils de James et Lily Potter mais il était également sa propre personne et il était loin d'être l'enfant chéri et pourri gâté dont Dumbledore avait passé des années à décrire le portrait, même après s'être fait refoulé par le DMLE pour faire gober des mensonges à la presse.

 **//** _Un filet de sang coule du nez de Harry alors que l'énorme engin s'élève encore d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Ça n'est pas encore suffisant pour dégager l'hybride mais la moitié du chemin est fait._ **//**

Lisa porta une main devant sa bouche. L'hémorragie nasale était une manifestation physique de la pression que la magie avait sur Raven Avoir une baguette rendait la magie plus simple dans bien des domaines mais ce que faisait Harry, ça n'avait pas de mots. Seuls les plus grands sorciers pouvaient se passer de baguettes ou alors bien sûr, comme en Asie, ou utiliser la magie sans baguette était comme cuisiner un œuf au plat : ils arrivaient à donner l'illusion que c'était simple. Ou peut-être quelque chose dans leur méthode de méditation qui leur facilitait la tâche.

Quoi qu'il en soit, user de magie ainsi n'était pas chose aisée. Raven défiait toutes les attentes.

Les murmures admiratifs qu'elle entendait ça et là dans la salle – majoritairement des délégations étrangères et invités ministériels-, lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être de cet avis.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter pour Raven : son teint pâle et l'hémorragie nasale leur disait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

 **//** _Soudain, la pression s'arrête : Kong a soulevé l'hélico et le jette plus loin, permettant à la créature de se redresser. Un échange de regard intense entre le gorille et Hadrian prend place._ **//**

La respiration de Terence se bloqua alors que Marcus Flint se tendait. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, s'attacher au timide Serdaigle qu'était Raven Noir avait été ridiculement simple. Raven Noir était juste cette petite chose adorable que vous ne pouviez empêcher de vouloir protéger. Quand tout le monde vous regardait comme si vous vous apprêtiez à détruire tout ce que vous touchiez, il n'était pas étonnant de vouloir leur prouver tord mais d'être à la fois nerveux à l'idée de toucher quelque chose d'aussi fragile qu'un petit être humain comme Raven.

Pourtant, le Serdaigle s'était tout de suite attaché à lui. Comme une moule à son rocher ( oui, il connaissait l'expression même s'il n'en était pas un grand fan ).

 **//** _Le gorille s'éloigne avec un grognement. Le buffle se penche en avant – s'incline-, et son large museau frôle l'adolescent. Puis il se détourne pour suivre son roi._ **//**

''Oh. Mon. Dieu.''

''Je crois que je nage en plein rêve.''

Kevin, lui, se toucha distraitement les joues, bien pâle. Il savait que la créature buffle n'était pas dangereuse si non provoquée – il croyait les propos de Hadrian, ça avait tout son sens-, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas été inquiet en voyant l'énorme bête venir se prosterner face à Raven. Ce dernier était si petit, même pour une adolescent. La créature n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

Et... était-ce seulement lui où y avait-il eu comme un éclat de réalisation dans les yeux de Kong ? Comme s'il se reconnaissait en Raven ? Et inversement ? Une compréhension mutuelle de l'autre ?

Naturellement, les amoureux de la Nature des créatures ( magique ou non ) furent d'autant plus énamourés avec Hadrian qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà avant.

Vous ne pouviez pas ne pas aimer Raven Noir/Hadrian Black. Même Voldemort, qui possédait présentement un jeune sorcier un brin simplet, se surprit à penser que le jeune homme était adorable et vraiment déterminé. Puis il secoua la tête. _Bad Voldemort_. Il devait juste trouver le gamin et éliminer ( une fois pour toute, cette fois-ci ) la menace qu'il représentait.

 **//** _Resté seul, Harry se concentre sur sa respiration puis sent quelque chose couler de son nez à ses lèvres et passe sa main sur son visage, surpris de voir un filet de sang_. **//**

Épuisement magique.

Ça n'était pas rare mais la présence de sang annonçait que ça n'était pas anodin non plus, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisque le garçon avait fait de la magie sans baguette – un important cas de magie volontaire sans baguette ! Ça n'était pas surprenant donc, mais ça voulait aussi dire que le garçon devrait s'abstenir de pratiquer une forme de magie... éreintante pendant un moment. Ça tombait vraiment mal puisqu'il était coincée sur une île extrêmement dangereuse.

* * *

 **//** _Du côté de Packard, celui-ci montre à ses homme la trace de main ensanglantée que Kong a laissé sur la roche d'une des falaises._

 **« C'est nous qui avons fait ça,** _annonce-t-il fièrement._

Lisa fronça sévèrement les sourcils. Maintenant qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire de Kong et qu'elle avait l'acceptation dans le regard de Raven, elle savait qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas à cet homme si celui-ci parvenait à tuer le gorille géant, même si celui-ci avait lui-même tué des soldats : ils étaient sur son territoire et, comme dit par ce Marlow plus tôt, ils avaient largué des bombes sur le territoire d'un autre. Des bombes qui auraient pu faire sortir de son trou celui qui avait tué la famille de Kong. C'était un concept terrifiant.

 **On retrouve Chapman et avec toutes les munitions qu'il y a dans le Sea Stallion, on finit le travail. »** _déclare-t-il alors que Reles affiche clairement un air non convaincu_.

Gaëtan Brown, de Serdaigle, se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se retenait de marmonner quelque chose au dernier moment. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris bien des années plus tôt et qui avait tendance à agacer même ses plus proches amis.

 **//** _Randa est fasciné et lui et Cole ont un bref échange qui laisse le premier plus que perplexe_.

Randa n'était clairement pas le seul à être confus vis à vis de Cole.

* * *

_De retour sur le territoire des Iwis, Conrad confirme qu'ils ont 48 heures pour arriver au point de rendez-vous._

''Ça va être chaud.''

La déclaration de Seamus était bien sûre un point fixe dans les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes.

 **//** _Slivko confie que son père est mécanicien._

**« Si je répare pas ça, il va me renier... si jamais il me revoit.**

**_ Attends une seconde,** _fait tout à coup Hank, perplexe._ **La Russie... était notre allié... et maintenant tu me dis qu'on est en guerre contre eux ?**

''Ouais, ça doit être bizarre pour quelqu'un qui semble avoir fait un bond dans le temps, fit Justin Finch-Fletchley. J'imagine pas comment il doit être paumé.''

 **_ C'est plus une guerre froide,** _répond lentement Conrad._

 **_ Une guerre froide parce que – ils font une pause pendant l'été ?** _S'enquiert Hank._

De nombreux sorciers/sorcières ( principalement nés-moldus et sans-mêlés mais pas que ) s'étranglèrent de rire en entendant la réponse de Marlow. Ils ignoraient si Hank essayait d'être drôle ou quoi mais plusieurs savaient que le terme 'guerre froide' n'avait dû apparaître pour la première fois qu'après que l'avion du soldat se soit crashé donc c'était pas comme s'il pouvait connaître le terme en question.

 **Et les Cubs, est-ce qu'ils ont enfin gagné une série mondiale ?** _Demande-t-il à l'attention de Slivko._

 **_ Les Cubs ?** _Répète le plus jeune._ **Ils s'en sont même pas approchés. Ils ont déjà été bons.**

**_ C'était mon équipe. T'es d'où, toi ?**

**_ De Détroit.**

**_ Okay, oh ouais, les Tigers. Est-ce qu'ils ont gagné quelque chose eux ?**

''Les mecs et le sport.'' fit Mandy en secouant la tête, approuvée par plusieurs personnes de tout âge.

Lina McKenzie, de Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi elle était une fanatique du baseball et elle n'était pas un mec.

**_ J'en sais rien.**

**_ Ça m'étonnerait** _ **,**_ _répond Hank alors que Conrad esquisse un rictus amusé_. **Les Cubs ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'eux.**

 **_ Hey, qui gagnerait entre un Tigre et un ourson, d'après vous ?** _S'enquiert Slivko en se redressant._

 **_ Un tigre évidemment** **! Ah ouais, je vois, okay** **[...] »** _répond Marlow alors que Slivko hoche la tête avec enthousiasme._

''Aww'' fit Katie Bell, sans même chercher à se stopper.

Quand Nieves informa Marlow qu'ils avaient aussi envoyé un homme sur la lune, des murmures reprirent. Certes, ils en avaient entendu parler au début de la projection mais maintenant qu'ils l'entendaient à nouveau, ils ne pouvaient plus faire l'autruche : il y avait bien des domaines où les moldus étaient plus avancés qu'eux.

* * *

* * *

_Chapman plante son paquet de lettres sur un arbre avec un couteau alors qu'il observe les alentours_.

**« Fox Leader, ici Chapman, à vous... Fox Leader, ici Chapman, à vous ? … Cher Billy, parfois la vie te fout un coup de pied dans les couilles... et merde. »**

_Tout à coup, le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il est assis se soulève et se révèle être une bestiole géante_.

Alors que beaucoup crièrent de peur, Terence cligna des yeux et regarda la créature de plus près.

''Aw ~ elle est adorable !''

Ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard incrédule.

Terence secoua la main pour balayer leurs pensées. Il n'y pouvait rien, la créature était juste adorable. Il la regarda d'un peu plus près.

''Je suis certain que c'est une créature herbivore mais que ce pauvre Chapman l'ignore.''

''Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agit d'un herbivore ?''

''Je l'ignore.''

 **//** _Chapman parvient à récupérer son fusil et tire à plusieurs reprises sur la créature. À leur grande surprise, la créature bat en retraite._

Marcus ne se relaxa pas. Son père affichait exactement la même tête, depuis la table des invités de marque. Adrian, lui, balaya la salle d'un regard impassible avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran magique.

Antonin Dolohov se tendit, sa main droite survolant son holster à baguette alors qu'il était complètement focalisé sur l'écran géant. Il savait que la créature n'avait pas juste décidé de faire profil bas à cause du soldat : après tout, les coups de feu n'avaient pas blessé la créature, ils l'avaient juste agacé.

Naturellement, ça ne loupa pas. Tout le monde – tout le monde- sursauta quand un de ces maudits lézards apparut subitement à l'écran après que Chapman se soit lentement retourné.

''Oh mon dieu, il est gigantesque !'' Marvin Locker eut tout juste le temps de crier avant que le Videur de Crâne ne se jette sur Chapman et que des éclaboussures de sang apparaissent un peu partout à l'écran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Ce n'est pas un bashing Hermione ( ou Ron ) mais Hermione est montrée comme un peu naïve et idolâtre toujours le directeur, comme figure d'autorité. Par contre, il y aura sans doute du fangirl!Ginny.  
>  2/ Je sais que dans la version canon, Vector est une femme et professeur d'Arithmancie mais... oh bon.


	3. La Dernière chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernière ligne droite pour nos rescapés. Vont-ils tous survivre ou va-t-on avoir droit à un véritable massacre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste d'OCs : Vincent Dagworth Granger (Régulation Créatures), Sarah Heavens (7°, Serd), Lionel Archange (7°, Gryff) & Adam Müller (Gyrff) - Gaëtan Brown (Serd), Brahim Ghazi (Pouf), Greg (Serd, 4°) & Eren Sullivan (10y!), Jules Martin (1°, Gryff), Vincent Carrow (21y!), Sasha Domanov (Durmstrang), Lysander Rosier (7°, Serp), Dorcas Rosier (5°), Mauricius (non OC, 6°, Pouf), Platonic!Eden McKinley (4°, Pouf)/Maximilien Jones (4°, Pouf), Alice & Romano Walker, Adar Vaisey (non OC, 7°), Drogominus Malfoy (adulte, LM's cousin), Ondine, Markus Leberousse (7°, Gryff),  
> Autres : Charlie (DoM, Boss), William (?) , Rose (?), Gladis ( Beauxbâtons ),  
> Antoine de Fontenay (Beauxbâtons), Ulysse Nott (Cousin de Theo, Dep. Transports Magiques) & Amattei Nott (petit frère d'Ulysse), Bulgarian Minister & co, Ben Ollerton (membre de l'Organisme de Protection des Créatures Magiques, membre de l'expédition). 
> 
> **Reprise : 01:04:25**  
>  #1 : les images ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai juste réalisé le montage.  
> #2 : Je pensais que ce chapitre serait le plus court des trois et il est devenu le plus long, huh. 
> 
> • Lots of fluff, people. You were warned. I don't get a hug? Fine, the characters will get one & more, then.
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et Skull Island ne m'appartiennent pas. Les images ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai juste fait le montage._

**//** _Chapman parvient à récupérer son fusil et tire à plusieurs reprises sur la créature. À leur grande surprise, la créature bat en retraite._

Marcus ne se relaxa pas. Son père affichait exactement la même tête, depuis la table des invités de marque. Adrian, lui, balaya la salle d'un regard impassible avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran magique.

Antonin Dolohov se tendit, sa main droite survolant son holster à baguette alors qu'il était complètement focalisé sur l'écran géant. Il savait que la créature n'avait pas juste décidé de faire profil bas à cause du soldat : après tout, les coups de feu n'avaient pas blessé la créature, ils l'avaient juste agacé.

Naturellement, ça ne loupa pas. Tout le monde – tout le monde- sursauta quand un de ces maudits lézards apparut subitement à l'écran après que Chapman se soit lentement retourné.

''Oh mon dieu, il est gigantesque !'' Marvin Locker eut tout juste le temps de crier avant que le Videur de Crâne ne se jette sur Chapman et que des éclaboussures de sang apparaissent un peu partout à l'écran.

\---.---.---.---.---.---.---

Il y eut un profond silence choqué. Même si nés-moldus et sang-mêlés savaient qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un film, que c'était réellement arrivé, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de croire, d'espérer que ce gars s'en serait éventuellement sorti, aurait retrouvé ses compagnons et les autres membres de l'équipe et qu'ils s'en seraient sortis sains et saufs. Et quand bien même ils avaient déjà été témoins de plusieurs morts violentes, aucune ne les marqua autant que Chapman, qu'ils avaient quelque peu appris à connaître au travers des quelques scènes qu'ils avaient vu de lui.

Maintenant que... Maintenant que Chapman était... mort, certains se demandaient si toute cette aventure n'avait pas connu une fin terrible. Peut-être que tous les autres membres de l'expédition avaient été tués sur cette île. Peut-être que – peut-être que Harry Potter, non... Raven Noir était lui aussi décédé.

L'entité qui possédait la Coupe de Feu prenait-elle un cruel plaisir à leur donner espoir avant de le leur voler à la toute dernière fin ?

* * *

_Au Sanctuaire, dans la 'demeure' de Hank Marlow, on voit l'ancien soldat trimer sa barbe face à un vieux miroir tout en se chamaillant avec Slivko sur la musique d'aujourd'hui._

Les yeux de Lisa se mirent à briller quand elle vit toutes les inscriptions gravées sur les murs : pleins de traits tracés dans les murs afin de marquer les jours de la semaines et les années étaient elles aussi gravées dans les murs pour garder la trace sur le temps qui passait.

L'écran se focalisa d'ailleurs sur le '1944' et le '1973' marqués au mur.

 **« Je ne sais pas si je vais aimer ce que je vais trouver sous cette barbe**. »

Anthony roula des yeux quand il entendit Nieves se plaindre au sujet du bateau.

Kevin, lui, esquissa un sourire quand il vit que, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Houston Brooks et Mlle San apprenaient à se connaître.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je parle ou si je ne parle pas,** _chuchote Hank, à Nieves._

 **_ Vous parlez,** _murmure Nieves en retour._

Lavender Brown réprima un gloussement face à leur comportement, surtout quand elle vit Marlow menacer Nieves juste pour lui faire peur.

Katie, elle, laissa échapper un 'Aw' en voyant Slivko manier une sorte de lance alors que Conrad rejoignait Harry dehors, pour admirer les aurores boréales.

''Merlin c'est -''

''Magnifique.''

''En effet.''

 **« C'est bizarre quand même,** _dit-il en s'arrêtant à côté de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs_. **Les endroits les plus beaux sont toujours les plus dangereux**.

''Il a bien raison.''

 **_ Oui. J'essaie de prendre une photo en pose longue,** _déclare-t-il devant son appareil qui est posé sur son trépied,_ **mais... ma lampe de poche m'a lâché**.

''C'est quoi une photo en pose longue ?'' s'enquit un sang-pur de Gryffondor.

''C'est quand tu utilises un temps de pose assez long pour capturer des trucs en mouvement tout en floutant les mouvements... C'est pas très bien expliqué, pas vrai ? Attends, je te montrerais une photo en pose longue, j'ai un magasine photo dans mon dortoir.''

''O – Okay.''

 **_ Oh euh, essaies avec ça,** _lui suggéra Conrad en lui tendant un vieux briquet en état de fonctionnement_.

 **_ Merci,** _répond Hadrian avec un sourire lumineux avant de trifouiller avec son appareil et la flamme du briquet_.

Kevin rosit faiblement en voyant le sourire de Raven. Il n'était pas attiré par son ami, mais c'était probablement parce que Raven était son ami. Il comprenait cependant que d'autres éprouvent un... intérêt pour l'apparence de son ancien camarade.

Lisa elle aussi rosit mais elle jeta aussi un regard noir à toutes les personnes qui semblaient réagir un peu trop face au sourire de son ami.

 **Royal Air Force ?** _Dit-il en regardant le symbole gravé sur le briquet._

**_ Ça appartenait à mon père. Il me l'a jeté du train quand il partait se battre contre les Nazis.**

Honnêtement, rumina Antonin en roulant des yeux quand il entendit pas mal de sorciers et sorcières poser des questions au sujet des Nazis. Lui-même était un sang-pur mais il connaissait les grands points de l'histoire non magique, notamment quand cette histoire se mêlait à la leur.

''Révisez votre histoire, dit-il aux sorciers et sorcières dans sa tranche d'âge. Grindelwald était s'était allié à Hitler, qui était le leader des Nazis pendant la guerre.''

Sa déclaration lui valut un regard indigné de Lucius Malfoy mais il l'ignora en faveur des regards plaisamment surpris de bon nombres de sang-mêlés ainsi que quelques expressions approbatrices de sang-purs ça et là.

**Pour moi c'était John Wayne, une sorte de héros légendaire.**

**_ Est-ce qu'il en est revenu ?** _L'interroge doucement Harry en pivotant vers l'autre homme._

**_ Son avion s'est crashé près de Hambourg. Les recherches ont duré des mois mais...**

''Oh non.'' fit Parvati en plaquant une main contre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'en dire davantage.

**Personne ne revient vivant de la guerre.**

''Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a plein de -''

''Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire, Gladis. Je crois qu'il veut dire que tous les soldats laissent une part d'eux-même derrière, même s'ils reviennent vivant de la guerre.''

''Oh.''

**Du moins pas complètement. »**

L'étudiante de Beauxbâtons rougit et hocha la tête pour elle-même.

* * *

 _Sur un autre coin de l'île, Packard et ses hommes sont installés pour la nuit et Cole fait une patrouille_. _Randa tente de convaincre Packard d'abandonner la mission pour chercher Chapman mais le colonel refuse d'écouter._

''On n'abandonne pas un de ses hommes, murmura Charlie, le boss du Département des Mystères. Ça se respecte.''

Même s'il comprenait bien entendu le dilemme : quand d'un côté il y avait la possibilité de sauver plusieurs de vos hommes mais qu'il fallait sacrifier un autre... c'était un choix difficile, même si certains pensaient que la décision devrait être évidente.

Lisa cligna des yeux quand elle vit Kong regarder les aurores boréales, assis sur une pleine. Huh, il avait presque l'air humain, ainsi.

* * *

 _De retour sur le territoire des Iwis, Conrad est assis sur un canapé, le dos contre le bras du sofa, quand Harry, épuisé, se laisse tomber contre lui, pratiquement allongé sur l'autre homme_.

 _Slivko réprime un rire face au regard surpris du traqueur_.

Padma et Lisa joignirent leurs mains ensemble sous l'excitation alors qu'elles esquissaient un large sourire face à ce qu'elles voyaient. Sûr, Raven avait toujours été extrêmement tactile mais elles ne pensaient pas qu'ils aurait eu le cran de s'installer pratiquement sur quelqu'un, trois ans plus tôt. Il était clair que Raven avait pris un peu plus confiance en lui au fil de ces dernières années.

 **//** _Finalement, Conrad se détend et caresse distraitement le dos de Harry, fronçant les sourcils quand, alors que sa main passe sous son débardeur il sent les traces de tissus cicatriciels_.

Quelques hoquets de stupeur ( d'horreur ) résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle quand ils avisèrent les marques qui dépassaient du haut de l'adolescent. Les cicatrices étaient visibles dans le bas du dos du petit brun ainsi qu'au niveau de ses omoplates mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment remarqué avant que l'angle ne se concentre là-dessus. Les marques d'encre indiquaient également la présence de tatouage quoi qu'il était impossible de dire quoi car le débardeur couvrait presque tout.

 **« Tu n'es pas un civil, pas vrai ? »** _l'interroge Conrad, en se relaxant._

 _Slivko cligne des yeux et baisse la tête vers Hadrian qui a les yeux fermés, la joue posée contre le torse du traqueur_.

_Hadrian esquisse un bref sourire et attrape un badge qu'il garde habituellement sous son t-shirt. Slivko est confus, ne reconnaissant pas le symbole, mais pas Conrad hoche la tête, l'air surpris malgré tout._

**« J'avais entendu dire que l'Envol(1) formait et employait des mineurs, mais j'ignorais que c'était réellement le cas. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »**

Lisa, Anthony et Kevin se redressèrent en entendant la question de James Conrad. Allaient-ils avoir des réponses à leurs questions ?

Luna, elle, esquissa un doux sourire en voyant son ami presque somnoler contre l'autre homme. Raven méritait de connaître le bonheur, le vrai. Raven méritait d'être heureux.

 **« Mon oncle était un monstre,** _finit par révéler l'adolescent, d'un ton monotone en ouvrant un œil vert._

Les Serdaigles se tendirent alors que certains dans l'assemblée échangeaient des regards sombres. Ceux qui avaient été proches de Raven Noir, à savoir son petit groupe de bleu et bronze, ainsi que certains des plus âgés parmi les Serpentards, plus Nott Jr et les jumeaux Weasley arboraient un air particulièrement meurtrier.

Flitwick avait l'air au-delà de furieux. Raven Noir avait été – était!- un enfant de sa maison, un de ses enfants. Certes, il avait parfois du mal à faire respecter ses règles, notamment sur la persécution, mais il avait finalement réussi à faire régner sa loi et à mettre en application les règles sur la non-intimidation à Serdaigle. Maintenant si seulement il réussissait à faire respecter cela avec les autres maisons... Err, néanmoins, pour en revenir à Raven, il était un enfant de sa Maison, même s'il n'avait étudié que deux ans à Poudlard. Avait-il échoué à protéger l'un de ses aiglons ? Et si c'était le cas, y avait-il d'autres aiglons en danger ? Devait-il renforcer ses méthodes de visites de nés-moldus et sorcier(e)s vivants dans le monde moldu, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne grandissaient pas dans un milieu violent et abusif ?

Et, certes, Filius avait parfois songé que Raven Noir se comportait un peu de façon similaire à la brillante Lily Evans ( en plus d'avoir de très beaux yeux de la même teinte ) mais même lui n'avait pas fait le lien. Après tout, même ce vieux maboule de directeur ignorait que le jeune Potter s'était trouvé à Poudlard entre 1991-1993.

 **Quand mes parents ont été tués lorsque j'avais un an, un vieux fou sénile a eu la brillante idée de me remettre à la sœur de ma mère et à son mari – des gens tout à fait normaux** _, déclare Hadrian, le regard vide._

Vincent Dagworth Granger s'étrangla presque avec sa salive quand il entendit le jeune Po – Black appeler Dumbledore un : « vieux fou sénile »

Tout le monde savait qui avait placé le jeune Survivant chez ses relatifs et avait déclaré devant d’innombrables journalistes que le garçon était traité comme un petit prince. Normal ? Normal comme... moldu ?

 **Il n'a même pas pris la peine de sonner à la porte. Il devait savoir que mes relatifs ne voudraient pas me prendre. À la place, il m'a juste laissé sur le seuil de leur porte, en pleine nuit de novembre**.

Anthony hoqueta et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, seulement pour voir Lisa rougir de colère et d'indignation alors qu'elle se levait, probablement prête à hurler des insultes face à l'incompétence du directeur de Poudlard.

Le Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement avant d'attraper Lisa pour la faire rasseoir.

''Il est hors de question que je reste là, sans rien faire, à écouter ça alors que Dumbledork a abandonné Raven sur -'' chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

''Je sais, Lisa. Je suis aussi furieux que toi. On est tous en colère. Mais je crois qu'on devrait attendre la fin de la projection avant de faire connaître notre... fureur.''

Kevin, Lisa et Anthony jetèrent un regard vicieux vers la table des enseignants où McGonagall, Sprout et Pomfrey étaient déjà occupées à alpaguer le vieil homme.

Oh oui, ils n'allaient pas le louper. Peu importe qu'il soit leur directeur. Personne ne traitait leur ami comme un déchet à se débarrasser ainsi. Raven aurait pu mourir d'hypothermie !

**J'ai fugué de cet enfer quand j'ai eu sept ans.**

Lisa sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en entendant ça. Sûr, elle ne connaissait vraissemblablement rien de la vie de Raven hors de Poudlard, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir, après avoir entendu ça.

**J'ai vécu dans la rue pendant quelques semaines avant de... tomber sur un vieux bar défraîchi,**

Antonin cligna des yeux puis cligna des yeux à nouveau. Était-il possible que le jeune Potter soit tombé sur le Leaky Cauldron ? Il ignora délibérément le fait que le garçon avait vécu des semaines durant dans la rue. Il aurait le temps d'assassiner Dumby plus tard.

 **qui m'a mené dans un des quartiers de Londres. Je suis accidentellement tombé sur... des banquiers chez qui mes parents avaient établis leurs affaires**.

''Oh Seigneur.''

La chance avait apparemment fini par tomber du côté du jeune Black s'il était tombé sur les gobelins. Enfin, si ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas complètement plumé comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avec les sorciers et sorcières.

**Ils m'ont fait savoir que mon père n'était pas un ivrogne, que ma mère n'était pas une traînée et qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture. »**

Minerva porta une main devant sa bouche en entendant le mensonge éhonté que les Dursley avaient tenté de faire avaler à leur neveu. Tous ceux qui avaient connu les Potter étaient indignés et furieux en leurs noms. Même les plus jeunes, étaient outragés, que ce soit parce qu'ils avaient entendu parlé d'eux ou parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas croire le culot de ces gens, de parler ainsi de personnes décédées, surtout pas au fils de ces derniers.

 **//** _Hadrian se recroqueville contre Conrad alors que l'autre homme lui caresse distraitement le dos_.

**« Ils m'ont dit que j'étais leur unique héritier et ils m'ont aidé à quitté l'Europe pour l'Amérique grâce à un de leurs contacts qui m'a pris avec lui.**

**_ Un contact ?** _L'interroge doucement Slivko._

**_ Oui, Doug. Mon tuteur légal.**

Le léger sourire que Hadrian arborait indiqua à Augustus Rookwood que le garçon s'entendait on ne peut mieux avec son gardien actuel – bien que le langue-de-plomb était certain que ce 'Doug' soit uniquement son gardien dans le monde moldu. Il était sûr que 'Raven Noir' était émancipé dans le monde magique.

**Il travaille pour l'agence. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il m'a dit que j'avais du potentiel et qu'il était prêt à me former afin de bosser pour l'organisation.**

**_ Tu avais sept ans -**

**_ J'étais suffisamment mature pour comprendre que c'était la meilleure option pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec mes anciens tuteurs. Mon oncle aurait fini par me tuer. Et être en Amérique me permettait de rester loin du bâtard sénile qui m'a abandonné à leurs soins.**

Okay, Anthony devait s'assurer d'empêcher Lisa d'attenter à la vie du directeur avant la fin de la projection. Il était certain qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose. En parlant de directeur, celui-ci arborait une intéressante teinte rouge puce qui lui allait... mal.

Ron Weasley pouvait être vu jurant que le directeur de Poudlard était un grand homme alors que Igor Karkaroff et Olympe Maxime riaient du malheur de ce vieux sénile d'Albus. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait plus de détracteurs que de supporteurs

 **Je suis tout de même retourné en Grande-Bretagne, quand j'ai reçu une lettre d'acceptation dans le pensionnat dans lequel mes parents avaient étudié,** _dit Raven, en sentant le regard de Conrad sur lui._

 **_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ? Je veux dire, l'école a repris depuis un moment,** _fait Slivko._

_Harry pousse un long soupir._

**« Et bien, premièrement - le 'vieux bâtard sénile' s'est trouvé être le directeur de mon école.**

Naturellement, tous ceux qui ignoraient qui était le 'vieux bâtard sénile' s'étranglèrent quand ils comprirent finalement. Certains esquissèrent un sourire amusé, d'autres ( plus rares ) une grimace indignée tandis que d'autres encore, éclataient de rire.

 **Et puis, après ma seconde année – quand j'ai eu treize ans- j'ai été envoyé sur ma première mission solo**.

''À treize ans ?!'' s'indigna un homme à la table des invités de marque.

Evan Rosier haussa les épaules.

''Il a dit qu'il a été entraîné depuis ses sept ans. J'ignore ce que ça veut dire mais j'imagine que c'était un entraînement intensif : on dit que les agents de l'Envol sont très performants. Et puis, il a parlé d'une mission solo donc à mon avis, il a déjà été envoyé sur d'autres missions avant, avec des coéquipiers.''

Sa théorie avait du sens.

Ça leur paraissait toujours extrêmement jeune - trop, pour beaucoup, mais ils comprenaient plus ou moins. 

**_ Elle a été un succès mais... j'ai été blessé. Quand j'ai finalement été relâché de l'hôpital, l'école avait repris depuis trois semaines.**

Kevin était pâle en entendant ça. Okay, Raven était en un seul morceau, mais il avait été blessé ! Suffisamment gravement pour que même avec la magie ( l'Envol était une organisation qui traitait avec les communautés magiques et non magiques ), il soit resté inconscient ou alité pendant des semaines ! C'était grave !

Lisa et Anthony n'étaient guère en meilleur état alors qu'ils tentaient de garder un regard impassible ( loupé ).

 **_ Tu n'es pas retourné à l'école ?** _L'interroge Slivko, avec de grands yeux ronds._

_Hadrian incline la tête sur le côté._

**_ Je ne suis pas retourné au pensionnat. L'agence offre des cours avec des matières diverses et variées pour tous les agents. J'ai continué l'école avec les tuteurs de l'agence**.

Oh. Les Serdaigles se détendirent imperceptiblement. Okay. Ça allait alors. L'un des leurs ne venait pas juste de commettre l'ultime sacrilège. C'est bon, le ciel était encore au bon endroit et la Terre tournait toujours.

Minerva, qui avait pressé ses lèvres en une fine ligne durant tout ce temps en pensant que le jeune Potter avait juste abandonné l'école, se calma et arbora même l'ombre d'un sourire approbateur.

Divers et variés ? Songèrent d'autres. Cela devait dire que ça n'était pas uniquement des cours non magiques. Ça devait comprendre également les cours obligatoires dans les écoles magiques.

 **Si on sort d'ici vivant, je passerai mes premiers examens bientôt**.

Ses examens ? Il devait parler des OWLs (BUSES). Alors comme ça, Raven Noir avait pris de l'avance sur ses camarades ? Ça n'étonnait personne ( en tout cas, pas ceux qui connaissaient Raven Noir ).

 **_ On va s'en sortir en vie, »** _lui assure Conrad en passant son bras libre derrière sa tête_.

_Hadrian esquisse un doux sourire et ouvre un œil pour interpeller Slivko qui est appuyé contre une table. D'un geste, il lui fait comprendre qu'il veut que Slivko les rejoigne sur le canapé._

''Ça va être serré.'' fit Kevin en regardant le canapé.

Ça semblait déjà assez dur de caser deux personnes en terme de largeur, mais trois... Huh, qui sait ?

Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas de rire face aux expressions de certains sang-purs quand ils comprirent la demande de Raven. Ben quoi, la 'demeure' de Hank n'avait probablement pas suffisamment de lits pour tous les 'invités' alors l'initiative de Harry était très bonne.

 **//** _Slivko cligne des yeux mais obtempère et parvient tant bien que mal à se glisser sur le sofa, s'allongeant sur son côté droit de sorte que son dos soit contre le dossier du canapé_. _Il regarde Harry, qui s'est tourné sur lui-même ( ou plutôt, est parvenu à tourner sur lui-même au-dessus de Conrad ) et fixe le jeune soldat avec de grands yeux verts ensommeillés_. **//**

Terence laissa échapper un rire quand il vit ceci. C'était drôle et Raven était absolument adorable. Il se demandait malgré tout comment ils parvenaient à tenir à trois là-dessus mais étant donné que Raven ( qui ne prenait pas de place ) était allongé sur le traqueur et non entre celui-ci et Slivko, ça leur faisait gagner de la place, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent quand il posa à nouveau les yeux sur les orbes émeraudes de Raven. Oh woa. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir avant, mais ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques.

''Je te paris qu'il dort toujours la bouche entrouverte.'' fit Kevin à Anthony.

 **//** _Hadrian se pelotonne contre les deux hommes et ne tarde pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée (_ ou plutôt dans ceux d'Hypnos) _, les lèvres très légèrement entrouvertes_.

Les Serdaigles s'esclaffèrent en voyant ça. Grant Page porta une main à ses lèvres, les yeux brillant d'amusement. Les jumeaux Weasley se soutinrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber de leur banc alors que Marcus Flint échouait à ne pas sourire face à ce spectacle.

Luna sourit rêveusement tandis que Terence poussait un petit cri face à cette vision des plus mignonnes.

''C'est la chose la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu.'' glissa-t-il l'air de rien à Miles alors que Theo Nott Jr acquiesçait malgré lui.

Quoi ? C'était la vérité ! Il n'allait tout de même pas nier la chose. Jason Urquhart, septième année à Serpentard, avait écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise et de très légères rougeurs saupoudraient à présent ses joues.

Drogominus Malfoy porta une main à ses lèvres pour bloquer le son qui voulait s'échapper. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mignon et innocent dans son sommeil. Dieu seul sait que son cousin Draco ( qu'il n'avait vu qu'à deux reprises ) n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi paisible et innocent, même à l'âge de dix mois.

Kevin sourit quand il vit Harry pencher la tête un peu plus contre le torse de Conrad dans son sommeil, alors qu'il s'enterrait pratiquement entre les deux hommes pour se maintenir au chaud ( quand bien même il ne semblait pas faire froid ).

* * *

**« Cet homme s'appelait Gunpei Ikari mais si vous enlevez nos uniformes... et la guerre, il était devenu mon frère. »** _dit Hank, accroupi face à la sépulture improvisée de Gunpei, sur laquelle est planté un sabre japonais_.

''Oui... être forcé dans ce genre de situations peut vous faire revoir vos opinions des uns des autres.''

''Hmm et ça peut aussi vous forcez à vous appuyez sur vos ennemis.''

 **Et on s'était juré qu'aucun de nous ne laisserait tomber l'autre**. »

Le cœur de Lisa fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit les larmes qui s'amassaient au coin des yeux du vieux Hank alors que celui-ci se redressait pour dévisager Raven (Hadrian) et Conrad.

 **« Fichons le camp de cette île. »** _déclare-t-il en attrapant le sabre._

''Aw comme ça il n'abandonne pas son camarade !'' chuchota Kevin, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Luna adressa un sourire rêveur à Kevin qui rougit et détourna les yeux. Apparemment, la plus jeune avait compris bien avant lui.

* * *

_On retrouve nos Survivants, tous occupés autour de la vieille machine de Marlow._

Ulysse Nott esquissa un léger sourire quand il vit toutes ces personnes collaborer, travailler ensemble afin de remettre en marche la machine. Même les plus frêles – comme le jeune Hadrian et Mlle San- ainsi que ceux qui ne s'y connaissaient pas en mécanique, y mirent de l'huile de coude afin de faire remarcher l'engin.

 **« […] La troisième sera la bonne,** _leur assure Slivko._ **Continuez, continuez. »**

 _Au troisième essai, la machine se met en marche. Notre groupe se réjouit avant de faire leurs adieux aux natifs. Hank s'incline face aux anciens alors que Hadrian en fait de même avec un groupe d'hommes et de femmes_.

''Je te l'avais dit. Raven s'entend bien avec tout le monde.''

Lisa cligna des yeux quand elle vit la partie inférieur de la 'muraille' se redresser pour laisser passer le bateau alors que Hadrian prenait un dernier cliché des natifs.

''Hey, c'est quand même super ingénieux comme système.''

* * *

 _On voit Hadrian et Conrad, côte à côte sur le bateau tandis que Hank gère la navigation tandis que_ _Run through the Jungle_ _résonne. Autre part, le groupe de soldat épuisé, poursuit sa route_.

''Je n'aime toujours ces créatures.'' marmotta Kevin en voyant des sortes ptérodactyles voler en cercle pas loin du bateau.

Anthony pouffa de rire quand, après avoir proposé d'aider Mlle San à ouvrir une boîte de conserve, Brooks se blessa et la jeune asiatique se débrouilla pour ouvrir la boîte toute seule.

''Le pauvre.''

 **//** _On voit une ancienne photographie d'une jeune femme souriante._

 **« Je suis marié. … J'étais marié ? J'suis marié ? Je sais plus finalement,** _dit Hank en regardant ses mains alors que Hadrian et Conrad l'observent d'un air sympathique_. **On s'est marié juste avant mon départ. J'ai reçu un télégramme, la veille du jour où je me suis écrasé. Elle disait qu'elle venait d'accoucher de notre petit gars.**

Quelques personnes geignirent et les plus émotifs laissèrent échapper quelques larmes en entendant ça. Il avait un petit garçon et il ne l'avait jamais vu ? Et l'enfant n'avait jamais pu connaître son père ? Savoir que ce dernier était en vie ? C'était terrible.

 **J'ai un fils. Un homme que j'ai jamais vu**.

 **_ Ouais enfin, pour elle c'est clair que vous êtes mort** _**,** _ _lâche Slivko, assis sur le toit de la machine, traficotant avec son émetteur radio._

''Oi''

''Bien un adolescent ça, aucun tact.''

''Oi !''

 **_ Hey,** _le réprimande doucement James Conrad_.

 **_ J'dis ça comme ça**.

**_ T'en sais rien. Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point on peut entretenir l'espoir.**

**_ Nah, à vrai dire, je pense pas qu'ils espèrent me revoir. Et je comprendrai très bien.**

''Oww...''

''Mais...''

**Je voudrais juste avoir une dernière occasion de le voir. Une dernière. Je ne demande rien de plus. »**

''Une première aussi dans ce cas, non ?''

''Tais-toi, Adam.''

 **//** _Hadrian assure Hank qu'il vont tous rentrer chez eux et qu'il reverra sa femme et son enfant._ _C'est alors que l'émetteur-radio capte quelque chose et Slivko s'empresse de répondre :_

**« Hey, ici Fox 5. Je vous reçois 5 sur 5. Ouais ! On est sur un bateau. On est sur une rivière en route vers le nord.**

**_ Un bateau ?** _Répète Mills, incrédule._

''Je le comprends.''

 **_ On a rencontré une sorte de Père Noël un peu fou; un rescapé de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Enfin, tu verras, il est sympa**.

''Père Noël...'' répéta Lisa en pouffant de rire.

''Ben, il a pas tout à fait tort.'' approuva Kevin en haussant les épaules d'un air amusé.

 **_ Quel genre de bateau ?** _Le presse Mills._

**_ C'est plus un avion qu'un bateau, sérieux,** _répond Slivko, faisant sourire son aîné._ **Attends, c'est un** **Bavion** **. On est sur un** **bavion** **. »**

''Oh mon dieu, je l'adore, il est trop chou !'' couina doucement Lavender en serrant la main de Parvati, un large sourire coquet aux lèvres.

Des sourires amusés apparurent ça et là, notamment sur les visages des adultes les moins coincés en entendant le mot 'bavion' quitter les lèvres du jeune soldat.

C'était tout à fait adorable.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'esclaffèrent quand ils entendirent la déclaration de Slivko et qu'ils virent pouffer de rire derrière sa main.

 **//** _Conrad ordonne à Slivko de leur demander leur position et Packard prend les commandes et tire une fusée_. _Notre groupe de survivants se félicitent les uns, les autres quand ils voient les résidus de la fusée en question_.

 _Tout à coup, Nieves se fait choper par un ptérodactyle_ (ce qui ressemble à un ptérodactyle en tout cas) _et c'est la panique_.

Padma étouffa un cri de détresse quand l'homme fut raflé par la bête et qu'une deuxième créature ailée du même type approcha le premier pour se disputer le bétail (Nieves). Elle était tout autant sous le choc que les personnes visibles à l'écran mais elle songea distraitement que ça avait dû être pire pour eux.

Un murmure traversa la foule de personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle quand ils comprirent que les autres hommes ne pouvaient pas tirer sans prendre le risque d'atteindre le scientifique.

À présent, il y avait au moins cinq ou six 'oiseaux' se disputant leur gain.

Lisa étouffa un hoquet de stupeur et ferma les yeux mais c'était trop tard: elle venait de voir les bêtes démembrer l'homme; Nieves était toujours envie quand l'un des oiseaux lui arracha un bras.

Elle avait entendu... oh Merlin, elle avait entendu...

La jeune fille blanchit et ses yeux survolèrent la salle, seulement pour tomber sur des expressions choquées partout, même sur les visages des plus impassibles sang-purs.

Anthony laissa échapper un petit cri et attrapa la main de Kevin quand il vit ce qui était arrivé à Nieves, lequel continuait d'être emporté au loin.

''Kev...''

''Je sais...''

 **//** _Conrad annonce qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour Nieves et leur ordonne de prendre chacun une arme alors qu'il force Hadrian à détourner le regard du massacre_. _Quand Brooks essaie de protester, c'est Marlow qui l'interrompt :_

 **« C'est fini; il reviendra pas. On n'y peut rien. »** _dit-il alors qu'il retourne en arrière, suivi par les autres._

 _Harry s'arrête à hauteur de Brooks et lui murmure quelques mots inaudibles_.

Inaudible pour les humains, certes, mais l'un des conseillers du Ministre bulgare l'entendit clairement. Le jeune Potter (ou était-ce Black puisque deux de ses identités reposaient sur cette couleur) était bien pâle alors qu'il suivait ses compagnons. Clairement, le jeune homme avait tenté d'offrir quelques mots de réconfort à Brooks tout en lui faisant savoir qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que l'autre homme soit encore en vie avec tous les prédateurs qui se le disputaient.

Ça aurait peut-être pu être dit avec un peu plus de tact mais au moins, les choses étaient claires maintenant.

 **//** _Finalement, notre groupe amarre et ils se posent tous près d'un ruisseau afin de remplir leurs gourdes. C'est là que Packard, Randa et les autres soldats les retrouvent. Hadrian esquisse un doux sourire en voyant Slivko s'éclairer alors qu'il court enlacer ses camarades_.

''Génial ! Maintenant qu'ils sont tous là, ils vont pouvoir chercher la sortie.'' fit Kevin en laissant échapper un souffle.

Anthony lui adressa un sourire amusé mais acquiesça alors que Lisa cessait finalement de couper la circulation sanguine de son amie Padma.

Justin esquissa un sourire amusé quand Packard fut introduit à Hank Marlow.

 **//** _Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas encore sortis de l'auberge : Packard les informe qu'ils doivent rejoindre Major Chapman_.

Lisa hocha la tête avec approbation quand elle vit Raven demeurer silencieux même si elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Visiblement, Raven était de l'avis du vieux Marlow : obéir à Packard et aller à l'est, c'était signer leur arrêt de mort. Malgré tout, elle pouvait aussi voir la tension dans sa mâchoire à l'idée d'abandonner quelqu'un et elle savait qu'il était indécis. C'est pour ça qu'il ne disait rien. Ça et il savait probablement qu'une intervention de sa part ne serait pas bien prise par le colonel.

 **//** _Packard parvient à convaincre Conrad de les suivre pour récupérer Chapman : après tout, c'est son job._

''Mais – Mais Chapman est mort.''

''Mais ça ils le savent pas, crétin.''

Ondine jeta un regard réprimandeur à ses amis et ceux-ci joignirent leurs index et pouce et les passèrent devant leurs lèvres pour se jurer au silence.

 **« N'hésite pas à me dire si c'est une mauvaise idée,** _fait James en passant devant Hadrian._

 **_ C'est une mauvaise idée. »** _confirme le petit brun._

Fred et George ricanèrent devant le ton plat du garçon.

 **//** _Les quinze survivants sont alors vus gravissant une colline_. _Ils arrivent sur une plaine où reposent les ossements des parents de Kong_.

Tout du moins, c'était ce que pensait Anthony en regardant les côtes gigantesques.

''Putain, c'est énorme.''

Kevin ne pouvait même pas réprimander Finch-Fletchley pour son vocabulaire parce qu'il aurait dit la même chose s'il avait ouvert la bouche.

À l'écran, ils furent aussi témoins de ce que le groupe surplombait à présent : face à eux, sur une longueur indéterminée se trouvait... Kevin ne savait même pas comment définir ça. Le sol était couvert de cratères et les fumerolles qui couvraient la zone les empêchaient de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la plaine. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était deux géants squelettes humanoïdes – ou presque.

 **« Vous sentez ça ?** _Fait Marlow._ **C'est l'odeur de la Mort**.

Kevin déglutit.

''C'est... C'est une bonne façon de présenter la chose.''

Il n'y avait... pas vraiment d'autres façon de décrire ce qui leur faisait face.

Anthony blêmit. Mauvais. Pressentiment.

Terence se pressa contre Miles en ravalant un gémissement dépité. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?** _Demande Slivko._

**_ Ce sont les restes des parents de Kong. »**

_Le reste du groupe accepte, bon gré, mal gré de suivre le Colonel afin d'aller récupérer 'Jack' (Chapman) malgré les protestations de Marlow et Steves_.

Lisa inspira lentement et attrapa à nouveau le poignet de Padma alors que Luna fronçait très légèrement les sourcils.

De part et d'autres de la salle, les quelques Langues-de-plombs dissimilés ça et là, marmonnèrent sous leur souffle et échangèrent des regards sombres.

 **//** _Changement de plan. Quand on les voit à nouveau, notre groupe de survivants traverse tant bien que mal le champ de cratère, leur vue étant grandement diminuée à cause des fumerolles_.

 **//** _Mills dit à Cole de jeter sa cigarette et Cole obéit avec réticence seulement, quand la cigarette atterrit sur un cratère, cela provoque une mini-explosion qui manque de propulser les deux soldats._

 **« Oi ! Faîtes attention aux émanations,** _les prévient Randa avant de marmonner sous son souffle,_ **Bande d'idiots. »**

Moralité, Cole aurait dû garder la cigarette à son bec.

Lisa fronça les sourcils. Elle avait eu beau comprendre le désir de ce type, de prouver tort à tous ceux qui avaient ri de lui, elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas, lui et son comportement dédaigneux. C'était de sa faute si Raven et les autres étaient coincés sur cette île, parce qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile d'avertir les responsables de l'expédition, du réel danger que cette île posait.

Et alors qu'elle espérait que Raven s'en soit sorti sain et sauf, elle ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de penser que le pire restait encore à venir.

 _Spoiler :_ elle avait raison.

 **//** _La remontée de vapeur a cependant alerté un être monstrueux._

Wayne se figea quand il entendit un étrange gargouillement. À la table des lions, Lavender(2) se raidit alors que Parvati laissait échapper un bruit étranglé. La blonde enroula un bras autour de la taille de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cela n'apaisa pas vraiment Parvati mais elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule et elle se laissa choir contre sa camarade.

 **//** _Les gargouillements et grondements se reproduisent de plus bel sous les regards méfiants de notre groupe_.

Tout le monde était tendu; qu'ils soient Wixen(3) ou créatures... Tous ressentaient cette tension et ce sentiment d'horreur qui les oppressait. Certains parvenaient à afficher un air impassible mais ils étaient peu. Une ou deux personnes, plus rares, durent couvrir un rictus fou.

Lucius Malfoy, comme d'habitude, arborait un air coincé qui était censé être une expression figée dans un masque d'indifférence froide (mais qui lui donnait en réalité juste un air coincé. Ha !).

Un sentiment oppressant prit place quand ils entendirent les gargouillements se rapprocher.

**« Courez ! »**

_Ils ne se font pas prier. Packard et ses hommes ainsi que Steve, Mlle San, Randa et Brooks courent se cacher à l'intérieur d'un crâne. Slivko, Hank, Conrad et Hadrian se tassent au sol, derrière le pelvis d'un des parents de Kong_.

_Mills est terrifié._

Lavender se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Parvati lui caressait distraitement le dos afin d'apaiser sa meilleure-amie.

Amattei tremblait à côté de son cousin Theo. Ce dernier enroula un bras autour de ses épaules afin de le rassurer. Pas besoin de mots entre eux. Ils étaient bien meilleurs avec des gestes de réconfort.

 **//** _Un Videur de crâne apparaît subitement et scrute les environs, baissant la tête pour scruter les ossements qui couvrent Hadrian et son groupe._

Evan Rosier trembla alors qu'il déglutissait et se rencognait contre ses collègues et amis. C'était... cette chose était énorme. Et bien, pas aussi grande que Kong, bien évidemment, mais elle était énorme. C'était... c'était flippant.

 **//** _La bête gargouille à nouveau et régurgite un mixte peu ragoûtant._

Lavender prit un teint verdâtre quand le reptile géant recracha un crâne humain. Hermione elle-même détourna le regard en grimaçant tandis que, à la table des Serpentards, Cassius Warrington et Graham Montague retroussaient le nez.

Un cri s'échappa alors de la bouche d'Amattei Nott, le jeune cousin de Theodore Nott quand ils suivirent des yeux ce qu'ils pointaient du doigt, ils se sentirent devenir malade : un Dog tag était attaché au crâne – une chaîne militaire appartenant à Jack Chapman.

Conrad semblait être le seul à avoir vu le nom attaché à la chaîne mais la vue du crâne (et des entrailles) attisa un regard horrifié des deux plus jeunes garçons du groupe.

Ulysse, le grand-frère d'Amattei, posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, faisant sursauter ce dernier avant qu'il ne reconnaisse son frère et ne se rencogne contre lui.

 **//** _Packard ordonne à son groupe de se lever et de rester grouper. Tous quittent leurs cachettes et se dirigent vers le nord._

**« Que quelqu'un couvre les civils à 6h. »**

_Hank dégaine son sabre japonais_.

_Randa, qui essaie de réparer le flash de son appareil photo, déglutit quand il entend un gargouillement dans son dos._

**« Et merde. »** _lâche-t-il avant d'être gobé par un Videur de crâne ayant surgi derrière lui_.

Les 'spectateurs' poussèrent des cris d'effroi quand l'homme se fit choper et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le Videur de Crâne procéda finalement à le gober.

Eden McKinley de Poufsouffle, s'accrocha à son meilleur-ami, Maximilien Jones et ne le lâcha plus alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille face au cauchemar auquel ils étaient tous en train d'assister. Lavender laissa échapper un murmure horrifié alors que sa meilleure-amie, Parvati, traçait de petits cercles réconfortant sur sa main.

 **//** _Tous les soldats – dont Slivko et Conrad, criblent la bête de balles mais rien n'y fait_.

Un silence pesant prit place dans la Grande Salle quand le Videur de Crâne disparut derrière un épais rideau d'émanations. Dans le silence, ils n'avaient aucun mal à entendre l'étrange bruit que faisait le flash de l'appareil photo de Randa, lequel résidait à présent dans l'estomac du reptile géant.

Minerva porta une main à ses lèvres pour camoufler un bruit horrifié alors que le petit professeur Flitwick tentait vaillamment de conserver un regard impassible alors qu'un de ses aiglons – et d'autres innocents, étaient face à un monstre.

Il fronça un sourcil pensif quand Packard ordonna à ses hommes de sortir la 'mitrailleuse'. Il avait suffisamment de connaissances sur le monde moldu pour savoir quel genre d'arme était une mitrailleuse, mais même alors, il doutait que ça fasse quoi que ce soit face au lézard géant. Après tout, combien de soldat avaient tiré sur la bête ? Celle-ci était toujours debout et ne semblait même pas blessée.

 **//** _L'un des spécialistes de l'artillerie lourde se positionne sur un crâne de... dinosaure ?_

Alors que certains affichaient un air pâle voire admirateur en voyant l'homme mitrailler la bête, d'autres ne purent prédéterminé ce qui allaient se passer, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y changer.

 **//** _Nos survivants observent leurs alentours en silence, tressaillant chaque fois qu'un flash résonne ou qu'un 'éclair' zèbre leur champ de vision_.

_Hank prend position, sabre à portée de son visage._

_**« La mort avant le déshonneur. »**_ _souffle-t-il dans la langue de son défunt meilleur-ami_.

 _Soudain, le Videur de Crâne surgit face à eux_. **//**

Hermione le niera toute sa vie, mais c'est elle qui poussa un cri d'effroi quand la bête surgit tout à coup devant eux. Elle ne s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle que lorsque le vieux Hank Marlow parvint à entaille l'une des pattes avant du monstre. Pour un vétéran, il avait l'oeil, le vieux Marlow.

**« Courez ! »**

_Le reptile géant se précipite vers l'homme qui s'occupe de la mitrailleuse_.

Dean Thomas tressaillit et détourna brièvement la tête en grimaçant quand, après avoir projeté le tireur, le reptile l'attrapa avec sa longue langue et le goba avant de repartir de plus bel.

Terence Higgs se figea tout à coup et Miles ne mit plus d'une seconde à comprendre pourquoi quand il reporta son attention sur l'écran : Raven pouvait être vu, dos à l'écran, courant à en perdre haleine alors qu'il était poursuivi par le monstre.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge quand il vit Harry jurer en se précipitant, passant sous plusieurs ossements gigantesques (qui formaient comme un arche triangulaire) que le reptile détruisit dans sa course poursuite.

Dans son dos, il entendit Graham et Marcus pester dans leur barbe et il savait, sans avoir à leur prête réellement attention, que ceux-ci étaient aussi focalisés qu'eux sur l'écran magique.

« Miles. » chuchota Terence.

Le susnommé cilla et couvrit une grimace alors qu'il attrapait la main de son meilleur-ami.

« Tout va bien se passer, Ter.

_ Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, riposta le jeune Higgs, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

_ La Coupe ne nous aurait pas montrer ça s'il n'était pas vivant.

_ Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

_ Je le sais c'est tout. » rétorqua Miles, avec un ton final.

 **//** _Cole, Slivko, Conrad et quelques autres, suivent la progression d'Hadrian d'un regard implacable alors qu'il criblent de balles la créature_.

Dennis Creevey ne parvint pas à étouffer un geignement quand il vit que le monstre était à quelques mètres à peine du Survivant.

Collin, étant le grand-frère attentionné qu'il était, serra son petit-frère contre lui en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille. Il était impossible selon lui, qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry Potter. Même si cette projection lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait plus au garçon que son titre de Survivant, sa foi en lui était restée inchangée, parce que, selon lui, l'autre garçon s'étaient montré noble et bon et ce, sans savoir qu'il était observé.

Par contre, l'admiration qu'il avait pour le directeur de Poudlard en avait pris un sacré coup.

 **//** _Raven dérape et se laisse glisser sous des ossements (des côtes) d'un squelette un peu plus petit que ceux des parents de Kong. Piégé sous le squelette, Hadrian se terre en protégeant sa tête alors que le Videur au-dessus de lui, donne des coups de mâchoire au-dessus de lui._

Adrian Pucey et Miles Bletchley grimacèrent et échangèrent un regard quand Terence leurs broya pratiquement les mains. Ça n'était pas drôle : l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard avait beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Kevin et Lisa laissèrent échapper un cri horrifié alors que Padma et Anthony tentaient de les calmer. Même Luna perdit son sourire rêveur quand elle vit la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami et protecteur.

**« Le lance-flammes. Fais-le flamber. »**

''Mais Raven - !'' cria Terence en se redressant brutalement.

Lord Ogden tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et vit deux anciens élèves rabattre un troisième à leurs côtés mais il comprenait le sentiment. Lui-même s'y connaissait suffisamment en armes moldues pour savoir ce qu'était un lance-flammes (et même si ça n'était pas le cas, il pensait être suffisamment logique pour deviner sa fonction) et il comprenait donc pourquoi le jeune Higgs était aussi horrifié.

 **//** _Terré au sol, Raven est relativement protégé des flammes mais le reptile semble être insensible malgré ses cris_. _Il parvient finalement s'échapper alors que l'un des soldats est projeté au loin par un coup de queue de la bête_.

Gaëtan Brown, de Serdaigle, secoua la tête et hoqueta quand l'homme atterrit dans un crâne et celui-ci explosa. Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar allait se terminer ? Il avait toujours fait en sorte d'éviter tout type de film d'horreur parce qu'il était le genre de personne à être hantée par les cauchemars et voilà qu'il était forcé de regarder ça ? Voilà qu'il était forcé de voir ce qu'avait vécu un camarade, un aiglon, un garçon de sa Maison ?

Plus la séquence progressait, moins il était certain que Raven Noir était encore en vie, mais Gaëtan refusait de perdre espoir.

 **//** _Slivko est projeté en arrière et plusieurs bouteilles de gaz son endommagées. Conrad voit l'état du garçon, lequel est inconscient et se précipite vers lui. Au même moment, les bouteilles sont actionnées par le feu et explosent, faisant sortir des dizaines de ptérodactyles de leur cachette._

Nigel, un petit première année de Gryffondor, retint à grand-peine un gémissement quand il vit les... dinosaures ?- charger en direction des humains présents. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Non, en fait, si quelque chose, la situation ne faisait qu'empirer.

 **//** _Conrad interpelle Hank -lequel est occupé à tuer tous les étranges oiseaux/dinosaures qui l'attaquent alors qu'il fonce vers Slivko. Le vétéran lui balance son sabre alors que Conrad chope un masque à gaz._

Hermione se trouva, à son grand mécontentement, à imiter ses camarades, lesquelles soupiraient d'envie en voyant James Conrad tuer les ptérodactyles (Que diable ? Quelle était donc cette île?!) au ralenti. C'était insensé. D'un autre côté, cet homme était vraiment séduisant et le voir tuer des monstres ainsi... c'était vraiment sexy.

 **//** _Conrad plante le sabre au sol et se précipite vers Slivko, qu'il réveille. Alors qu'il se redresse en supportant le jeune homme, Packard leur crie que le reptile se précipite vers eux._

Lavender ravala un sanglot, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait mis du mascara ce matin-là. Elle n'avait que faire de ressembler à un panda, là tout de suite. Non, elle était bien trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle voyait à l'écran. Elle ne voulait pas voir tant de morts. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas les forcer à assister, impuissants à la mort de Conrad et Slivko pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

…

Quelqu'un quelque part, devait avoir eu pitié des mortels présents à Poudlard.

 **//** _Slivko pousse un son effrayé et tous deux ne peuvent qu'attendre la mort quand soudain, Hadrian surgit devant, eux, briquet allumé en main, l'air concentré_.

Lisa et Parvati se tenaient les mains, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elles virent Raven balancer le briquet vers le reptile bondissant et ne manquèrent pas la façon dont la petite flamme s'embrasa au contact du cratère et explosa juste au moment où le Videur bondissait. Le reptile fut touché en plein centre sous leurs yeux ébahis.

 **//** _L'explosion projette les trois hommes sur plusieurs mètres en arrière._

Miles tressaillit quand Terence lui broya la main de plus bel.

 **//** _Sonné, Hadrian relève la tête juste à temps pour voir le Videur de crâne agoniser_.

Quand la créature prit son dernier souffle, Terence se laissa finalement aller à respirer à nouveau alors que certains applaudissaient en sifflant. Okay. Est-ce que c'était enfin la fin du danger ? C'était lui le 'grand boss' des Videurs, pas vrai ?

…

Pas vrai ?

Quand il posa la question à voix haute à ses amis, ceux-ci ne surent quoi répondre. Ils espéraient que c'était le cas mais, pour être honnête, ils ne pouvaient en être certains. Chaque fois qu'ils pensaient que le danger était passé, quelque chose de pire encore débarquait et semait la panique.

Certes, la bête était énorme mais comparé aux dessins et à Kong, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas aussi grand que le gorille géant.

Et ils ne pouvaient donc que craindre pour le pire.

 **//** _Encore un peu à l'ouest, Slivko cligne des yeux et se redresse pour adresser un regard mi ébahi, mi admiratif à Raven puis les deux plus jeunes se laissent retomber au sol_.

…

* * *

 _Plus tard, alors que Conrad supporte toujours Slivko, Hank tente de convaincre Packard d'abandonner ses plans. C'est peine perdue, même quand Conrad lui tend la chaîne militaire de Chapman, le colonel s'entête à vouloir aller tuer Kong_.

Padma étouffa un hoquet quand Hank dégaina son sabre (donc il l'avait bien récupéré, huh) et que, en réponse, les soldats pointèrent, pour la plupart, leurs armes sur lui.

 **« Mes hommes sont morts à cause de vos mensonges,** _crache Packard à l'encontre de Brooks._

 **_ Et nous, c'est à cause de vous qu'on va crever. »** _riposte aussitôt Hadrian en venant se placer devant le canon du fusil d'assaut du colonel._

''Raven, noon.'' chouina doucement Lisa Turpin en voyant le garçon se placer volontairement en position de danger.

Fort heureusement, elle vit Conrad ramener Raven contre lui alors qu'il tentait de calmer le jeu.

 **//** _Conrad explique alors au colonel où trouver leur Sea Stallion & équipement puis les informe qu'il compte guider les civils jusqu'au bateau et qu'ils attendront tous là-bas._

''Pourquoi est-ce que ce bâtard a toujours son arme pointée sur Raven ?!'' s'indigna Terence en amorçant un mouvement pour se redresser.

Miles le retint de justesse et Cassius posa une large main sur l'épaule de l'ancien attrapeur.

''Calme-toi, Ter.''

 **//** _Après un long échange de regards entre Packard, Conrad et Raven, le colonel finit par baisser son arme mais pas sans adresser un dernier regard méprisant à l'adolescent._ **//**

Lucius retint un grondement. Oh, il n'en avait rien à faire de Potter, non. Il ne supportait en revanche pas l'idée qu'un moldu, un insecte, adresser ce genre de regard à un être supérieur. Parce que les sorciers étaient sans aucun doute supérieurs aux moldus. Cette petite projection avait peut-être instillé une certaine crainte en lui, mais rien de bien sérieux. Il lui suffirait juste de s'attaquer à des moldus non armés, heh.

**« Allons-y. Allons tuer cette bête. »**

_Mills et Slivko ont l'air particulièrement dépités_.

''Les pauvres.'' souffla Lisa avec une grimace sympathique à l'encontre des soldats forcés de suivre leur chef.

N'empêche, elle était juste soulagée de savoir que Raven et les autres allaient enfin s'éloigner des dangers mortels de cette île.

Elle ignorait à quel point elle avait tort.

* * *

_Une fois les soldats partis, Conrad et Hadrian aident Hank à se relever. Celui-ci les met en garde, leur dit qu'ils doivent faire changer d'avis Packard et Conrad approuve, disant que le colonel a perdu les pédales._

_Du côté des soldats, ceux-ci trouvent les affaires de Chapman et voit les éclaboussures de sang._

**« Cher Billy,** _chuchote Mills en récupérant le tas de lettres et le couteau de son défunt ami._ **Ton père était un des meilleurs soldats qu'on ait connu. »**

Dorcas et Lysander Rosier, toujours scolarisés à Poudlard, échangèrent un regard sympathique alors qu'ils imaginaient sans peine la douleur que devaient ressentir les soldats présents sur l'île. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas perdus d'amis, mais ils savaient ce que ça faisait de perdre un être cher.

Lionel Archange, en dernière année à Gryffondor, esquissa un sourire douloureux en voyant les hommes se recueillir auprès de l'arbre, comme en un dernier hommage à leur ami décédé. Celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher en espérant le revoir en vie.

 **//** _Du côté de Conrad, Hadrian, Hank, Mlle San et Brooks, ceux-ci se sont arrêtés pour trouver leur chemin quand ils entendent une sort de mugissement étrange._

 **« Restez ici. »** _leur ordonne Conrad en partant droit devant après leur avoir expliqué qu'il compte se rendre sur la montagne pour trouver la rivière._

''Combien tu paris que Raven va suivre ?'' demanda Lisa en pivotant vers ses amis.

''Meh, je prends pas ce genre de paris. Bien sûr que Raven ne va pas obéir à un tel ordre.'' fit Kevin en roulant des yeux.

''Mais... protesta un étudiant de leur année. Raven n'a jamais été du genre à désobéir aux ordre.''

Là-dessus, Kevin, Lisa et Anthony pivotèrent vers leurs camarades de classes.

''Oh mes pauvres. Il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez sur notre adorable Raven.''

Anthony esquissa un rictus face à leurs expressions choquées puis s'expliqua :

''Raven a peut-être toujours été du genre calme et à obtempérer sans faire d'histoire mais si un ordre lui paraissait stupide, il n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir ou à désobéir.''

''Ouais, comme cette fois-là où un Troll s'est introduit dans Poudlard et a joué à cache-cache dans les cachots. C'est grâce à Raven que les Serpentards ne sont pas partis dans les cachots, là où se trouvait le troll, expliqua Lisa, sous les regards ahuris des personnes suffisamment proches pour les entendre -notamment les ex-Serpentards qui n'avaient jamais su que Raven Noir était à remercier pour ça. Sinon, on aurait pu dire bye-bye à un certain nombre de nos camarades serpents.''

Huh.

Et ils n'en avaient jamais rien su.

 **« J'viens avec toi. »** _marmotte Hadrian en le suivant après un court instant d'hésitation._

Lisa, Kevin et Anthony esquissèrent un rictus.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?''

Grant Page, de six ans leur aîné, s'esclaffa :

''Je n'ai jamais douté de vous.''

 **//** _Resté avec les deux Chercheurs, Hank les met en garde contre les fourmis géantes_.

''Euh... elle est pas déjà morte, celle-là ?''

''… Peut-être qu'il y en a une autre.''

''Mais il a dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'une !''

''Peut-être que -''

''Vous allez la fermer tous les deux.'' claqua la voix de Lisa Turpin.

Les deux 3° années laissèrent échapper un couinement terrifié et hochèrent frénétiquement la tête alors que Grant Page adressait un regard mi-désapprobateur, mi-amusé à la sixième année.

* * *

 **//** _Alors que le soleil se couche, Packard peut-être vu ordonnant à ses hommes de préparer l'artillerie_.

Kevin Entwhistle et Collin Creevey déglutirent quand ils virent toutes les armes et munitions que les soldats préparaient.

Oh la la, songea Kevin. Heureusement que Raven n'était pas dans les parages parce qu'il aurait pété un câble en voyant ce que Packard et ses hommes s'apprêtaient à faire. Raven avait toujours été engagé pour sauver la faune et la flore. Les décharges sismiques montrées plus tôt ne lui avait certainement pas fait plaisir mais cette expédition était une 'mission' donc il avait joué le jeu et n'avait rien dit, mais clairement ça, il n'approuverait pas.

Kevin était curieux de voir si Raven aurait pété un câble face à Packard mais il était en même temps heureux de le voir loin de Packard.

N'empêche, une petite part de lui s'inquiétait également pour les hommes de Packard.

* * *

 **//** _De leur côté, Conrad et Hadrian parviennent à atteindre le sommet de la montagne qui surplombe la rivière. Hadrian prend quelques clichés puis sursautent quand une ombre gigantesque se dressent au travers de la brume._

Anthony étouffa un cri de surprise et attrapa, par réflexe, la main de Kevin quand il vit Kong se dresser devant eux. C'était comme s'il était apparu de nul part : il n'avait pas fait un bruit.

 **//** _Hadrian sursaute face au regard mauvais de Kong et attrape, par réflexe, le poignet de Conrad_. _La vue de leurs mains liées semble cependant apporter quelque-chose à Kong car ce dernier ne les attaque pas_. 

En tout autre situation, Kevin aurait probablement roucoulé en voyant Raven faire le premier pas et prendre la main (le poignet) du traqueur mais ça n'était pas le cas, notamment parce qu'il avait lui-même vu le regard effrayé de Raven quand Kong était soudain apparu devant eux.

Raven était aussi effrayé qu'eux, même s'il le cachait un peu mieux.

Puis il poussa un petit cri de détresse qui fut miroité par Evan Rosier, quand Hadrian se détacha de Conrad et fit quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à se retrouve à moins d'un mètre du gorille géant.

''Raven, pourquoi...'' geignit Lisa en se massant les tempes.

Elle ne savait honnêtement même pas pourquoi elle était surprise, pas après avoir vu Hadrian Black quitter les protection des Iwis pour porter secours à un... buffle géant... pas après avoir vu Raven Noir s'éloigner du groupe de Serdaigle de leur année – ils revenaient du cours de Botanique- pour courir au bord de la Forêt Interdite pour répondre à l'appel d'un bébé Niffleur abandonné (elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il était advenu du bébé Niffleur en question).

En résumé : elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise mais Kong n'était en rien un petit animal blessé. Bon... certes, il avait été blessé plus tôt mais... il était en bonne santé, non ?

 **//** _Hadrian élève lentement sa main droite devant lui, jusqu'à toucher le nez de Kong. Humain et gorille se fixent dans les yeux, respirant en harmonie puis Kong ferme les yeux_.

Terence s'étrangla avec sa salive et, quand Miles leva les yeux, il fut stupéfait de voir que son meilleur-ami était au bord des larmes.

''Ter ?''

''Il a l'air tellement humain, là tout de suite, Miles.''

ça n'était... pas tout à fait faux. Kong avait certainement l'air plus humain que Packard à cet instant.

En parlant de Packard...

 **//** _Fasciné, Harry finit par reculer, sans quitter du regard le gorille géant mais le moment est brisé par une explosion lointaine. Kong rugit et s'éloigne pour aller se débarrasser du problème_.

 _Conrad attrape la main de Raven et l'incite à le suivre_.

Du côté des soldats...

''Oh non...''

Adrian grimaça quand il vit la silhouette de Kong se refléter dans les yeux de Packard. Le colonel avait un regard fou, comme un homme qui avait perdu la raison. Il avait entendu des contes parlant de personnes piégées sur des îles désertes, des personnes qui avaient perdu la tête et étaient devenues folles. Il n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention avant.

Maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux.

 **//** _Conrad et Hadrian retrouvent Mlle San, Hank et Brooks. Le premier leur explique où trouver le bateau et leur dit de les attendre jusqu'à l'aube. S'il n'y a aucun signe d'eux à ce moment-là, il leur dit de partir sans eux_.

''NOON !'' s'exclama Lisa Turpin en bondissant du banc.

Elle fut bien vite imitée par plusieurs personnes, enfants et adultes compris, et Kevin eut bien du mal à la faire rasseoir car lui aussi avait été effrayé en entendant les mots quitter la bouche du traqueur.

 **« Et vous, vous allez où ?** _Les interroge Marlow._

**_ On va sauver Kong.**

**_ Pas sans moi, mon ami. »** _répond Hank avec un large sourire alors qu'il rengaine son sabre dans son fourreau_.

Yup, Hank aurait définitivement été un Gryffondor, quoi qu'on ne pouvait nier qu'il possédait la loyauté des Poufsouffles. Il aurait été l'un des leurs, ça n'en faisait aucun doute. Malfoy Sr et Jr pouvaient cancaner autant qu'ils le voulaient, ils n'avaient pas une once de ruse en eux. Marlow l'était bien plus qu'eux, après tout : il avait survécu plus de deux décades sur cette île mortelle.

* * *

 **//** _La colère de Kong est telle qu'il détruit tout sur son passage avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres des soldats_.

Charlie, le boss du Département des Mystères, frissonna d'effroi quand il croisa le regard fou du Colonel Packard. C'était effrayant.

C'était terrifiant.

 **//** _Kong rugit puis se précipite sur eux. Slivko, Reles et les autres sont terrifiés. Avec un rictus psychotique, Packard balance sa torche dans l'eau souillée par un mélange chimique et la surface s'embrase immédiatement. Kong est touché par les flammes et Packard lance l'attaque_.

Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes. La vue de ce... spectacle était agonisant. Nigel avait douze ans et il avait beau aimé les films d'action, il détestait ce genre de choses. C'était effrayant. Nigel n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas avoir peur et il détestait se sentir impuissant. Par-dessus tout, il détestait voir l'être Humain comme la pire menace qui existe sur Terre. Et là, c'était le cas.

 **//** _Packard esquisse un sourire satisfait, sûr d'avoir vaincu la bête, quand Kong surgit tout-à-coup des flammes_. _Les soldats ont un mouvement de recul. L'un d'eux est aspergé d'eau polluée et prend feu._

''Pauv' gars. En même temps, il n'a pas même pas protesté les ordres de son col.''

Buchra jeta un regard noir au garçon qui avait dit ça et le concerné pâlit avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Okay, il s'était peut-être montré légèrement insensible en disant ça. La Serpentard de cinquième année (une préfète) hocha la tête avec satisfaction en voyant la honte et le remord sur le visage du Poufsouffle. Ça irait pour cette fois, mais qu'elle ne le reprenne pas à dire une telle chose.

 **//** _Steve se fait écraser_. _C'est alors seulement que Kong s'effondre, à quelques mètres à peine de Packard qui prend un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir_.

**« Messieurs, placez les bombes. C'est le moment de montrer à Kong, que l'homme est roi. »**

''Qu – Quoi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?''

''Ils ne vont quand même pas -''

Lisa avisa l'expression sur le visage de Slivko et pâlit un peu plus. Elle pouvait envisager la simple idée de se retrouver dans sa situation : être forcée d'obéir parce qu'un soldat obéissait à son colonel ou faire ce qui lui semblait juste.

 **//** _Mills, Cole et Reles amorcent chacune des bombes._ _Hank, Hadrian et Conrad arrivent juste à temps pour stopper Packard. Conrad et Hadrian se postent devant Kong, Conrad ayant son arme pointée sur le colonel. Instantanément, les soldats pointent leurs propres armes sur les deux hommes._

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que les soldats – en particulier Slivko et Mills- étaient défavorables à l'idée de menacer les deux hommes. Ils étaient tous épuisés, ils voulaient tous rentrer chez eux. Ils en avaient marre de se battre, c'était compréhensible.

 **//** _Hank surgit alors, la lame de son sabre reposant inconfortablement contre le dos de la nuque de Reles et son revolver pointé sur Slivko._

''Woah, il est balèze le vieux.''

''C'est un vétéran, bien sûr qu'il l'est.''

 **« Je vous l'ai demandé gentiment la première fois. »** _dit-il alors que Slivko pivote pour pointer son arme sur Hank, l'air nerveux et incertain_.

 **//** _Conrad et Packard débattent sur Kong pendant un moment. Quand Hadrian_ _interjecte_ _, Packard en a assez et ordonne à Slivko de descendre le morveux. Le colonel pointe lui aussi une arme sur Hadrian alors qu'il amorce la dernière bombe._

''Oi ! Ça c'est pas un acte digne d'un soldat ! Encore moins d'un colonel !''

''Pour qui se prend-t-il !'' s'indigna un Gryffondor en dernière année tandis que certains grommelaient sombrement et d'autres étaient figés sous le choc.

 **//** _Cole, Reles et Mills ont l'air tout aussi incertains que Slivko face au dernier ordre en date de Packard._

_Pour sa part, Slivko hésite un long moment, puis finit par se détourner pour prendre en joug le colonel Packard._

**« Posez-la, Monsieur ! »**

Lavender plaqua une main contre sa bouche alors que ses lèvres formaient un 'o'. À la table des invités, l'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres d'Antonin Dolohov alors que Evan Rosier sautillait doucement sur son banc. Charlie, le chef du Département des Mystères, esquissa lui aussi un sourire approbateur. Le gamin en avait du courage, de défier ainsi les ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique afin de faire ce qui était juste.

Ça n'était pas toujours chose aisée, notamment dans ce genre de situations où vous deviez faire face à la possibilité d'être marqué comme un déserteur parmi vos propres camarades (s'ils survivaient tous à cette île, ce qui n'était pas dit).

Kevin vit Slivko tressaillir face à l'ordre et pivoter, sans savoir quoi faire, vers Raven. Puis il leva lentement son fusil d'assaut vers le petit brun mais il avait l'air tellement incertain et il tremblait.

 **//** _Furieux d'être ainsi trahi par l'un des siens, Packard amorce un geste pour dégainer son revolver de secours et le pointer sur Slivko, mais c'était sans compter Hadrian._ _Le garçon réagit aussitôt et, comme un éclair, il dégaine son propre revolver qu'il pointe sur le colonel. Slivko cligne des yeux._

Huh. Personne ne s'y était attendu apparemment. Hadrian, qui n'avait pas bougé quand Slivko avait pointé son arme sur lui mais avait réagi plus vite que la lumière quand il avait dégainé son arme à feu sur le col.

Les autres soldats avaient l'air tout aussi choqués que Slivko -lequel savait pourtant dans quoi trempait le plus jeune membre de l'expédition. Ils n'avaient jamais su que le garçon était armé, n'avaient jamais même pensé que le petit brun savait se servir d'une arme à feu et voilà que ce dernier leur démontrait qu'il était en fait un connaisseur.

N'empêche, songea Parvati, c'était adorable de voir comment les deux plus jeunes membres de l'expédition étaient protecteurs l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.

 **//** _Packard finit par s'adresser à Raven._

 **« L'Envol, heh ?** _J'aurai dû m'en douter. »_

''Oh, il sait.''

''Pas ses hommes en tout cas.''

Il est vrai qu'à en juger par les regards perdus des trois autres soldats, ceux-ci n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était l'Envol.

_Hadrian esquisse un rictus mais ne répond pas. Son regard sérieux est rivé sur le colonel alors que celui-ci réitère son ordre à Slivko. Reles, Mills et Cole baissent lentement leurs armes, suivis des autres._

**« C'est bon,** _intervient Cornad._ **C'est terminé. »**

Kevin n'aurait pas dû pousser un soupir de soulagement à ce moment en pensant que c'était vraiment terminé parce que, bien sûr, ça n'était pas le cas. Ça n'était pas terminé. Ça n'était que le commencement.

Anthony, pour sa part, poussa un couinement quand, après avoir entendu un étrange bruit, depuis le fond de l'eau, quelque chose brisa la surface de la rivière et surgit vers le groupe de survivants.

 **//** _Il s'agit d'un Videur de Crâne mais celui-ci est bien plus gros que celui-ci qu'ils ont affronté près des restes des parents de Kong._

Il était d'une taille titanesque et devait aisément faire la taille du gorille géant. Kevin pâlit quand ils se retrouvèrent face à cette créature colossale.

 **« Lui, c'est le plus gros. »** _leur confia Hank, les yeux écarquillés_.

''J'espère bien.'' dit faiblement Henri Lonchamp, de Beauxbâtons alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté.

[Il ne pouvait imaginer de créature encore plus gigantesque que celle qu'ils scrutaient à l'écran.]

 _Guillaume de Ravoire_ (4) _,_ jura-t-il en silence. Oh, il n'aurait pas voulu se retrouver à leur place.

 **//** _Conrad les met en garde, aussitôt approuvé par Hank. Tout le monde commence à courir pour se mettre à l'abri_.

''C'est bien, mettez-vous hors de danger !''

''Mila, le seul coin relativement paisible sur cette île, c'était la résidence des Iwis...''

''Oh.''

''D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Raven, dans le lot, huh.''

''Oh non.''

 **//** _Conrad tente de réveiller Packard mais celui-ci est obnubilé par la mort de Kong et Conrad finit par se résoudre à partir sans lui._

Charlie hocha la tête avec approbation. Il ne lui devait rien, mais au moins avait-il essayé une dernière fois. Pour sa part, il était plus inquiet au sujet du jeune Hadrian. Il avait énuméré les visages et n'avait pas vu le garçon parmi les personnes s'échappant sous le couvert des arbres.

Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 **//** _Restés seuls, Kong et Packard échangent un intense regard puis Packard lui offre un sourire sardonique et bouge pour déclencher la bombe quand Kong réagit enfin et l'écrabouille sous sa grande main_.

Charlie grimaça mais il s'y attendait un peu. Lorcan d'Eath esquissa un rictus s'enroulait pratiquement autour de Sanguini.

''Je ne l'aurai pas imaginé autrement.'' confia-t-il d'un ton bas.

L'autre vampire lui adressa un sourire amusé puis lui caressa le dos de la nuque, attisant un ronron du demi vampire. Lorcan soupira d'aise puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sanguini alors que ce dernier enveloppait un bras autour de sa taille.

Contrairement aux croyances, voir des gens courir à leur mort ne les excitait pas, non. Ça n'était pas ça, non. C'était toute l'agitation dans l'air. C'était ça qui les rendait fébriles. Lorcan jeta un regard coin à Sanguini puis se pourlécha les lèvres. Il espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre parce que si c'était le cas, lui et Sanguini prendraient part à des célébrations dignes de ce nom. Si tout ne se terminait pas bien, aucun ne serait d'humeur pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

 **//** _Le rugissement de Kong stoppe Hadrian alors qu'il court à la suite de ses camarades. Ses yeux trouvent le gorille :_ _celui-ci fait face au roi des Videurs de Crâne._

''Raven, cours ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?'' s'égosilla presque Lisa en voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas.

''Oh Merlin ! Le reptile a le dessus.'' chuchota un étudiant dans la foule, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

 **« On ne peut rien y faire ! »** _s'écrie Conrad en soulevant Hadrian de terre avant de l'entraîner à sa suite_.

''Mercy Lewis, merci.'' chuchota Jonathan Brown en voyant l'homme porter le plus jeune pour le mettre en sécurité loin du combat titanesque à quelques mètres de là.

* * *

_À deux kilomètres de là, le soleil se lève au-dessus de la rivière._

**« Ils nous ont dit de partir à l'aube,** _dit Mlle San._

 **_ Je sais,** _répond Brooks._

**_ Le jour se lève.**

**_ Je sais.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?** »

_Brooks affiche un air indécis._

''Ils ne vont pas partir.''

''À leur place j'attendrais pas.''

''Oui mais toi tu n'as aucune loyauté.''

''… Pas faux.''

Zacharias Smith roula des yeux en entendant ses aînés débattre là-dessus. Lui savait, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Brooks et San allaient s'en tenir au plan. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme s'ils savaient que les autres étaient encore en vie.

 **//** _Hadrian, Conrad, Hank et les autres soldats débouchent enfin sur la rivière et s'arrêtent au bord de l'eau, dévastés, quand ils ne voient pas le bateau._

''Non, c'est pas vrai...''

''Ils n'ont pas pu partir.''

''Réfléchis, Tom. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve que leurs compagnons étaient en vie. Bien sûr qu'ils sont partis quand personne n'est arrivé.''

 **« On est au bout de l'île,** _déclare Conrad avant de pointer du doigt une petite montagne._ **Hadrian, monte en haut de cette crête et tire une fusée. Avec un peu de chance, Brooks la verra**. »

 _De bruyants bruits de pas les font sursauter. Hadrian et Conrad échangent un regard inquiet puis hochent la tête_.

**« On va faire diversion. Par ici. »**

_Harry se détache d'eux et court vers l'endroit désigné par le traqueur_.

Lisa trembla et laissa échapper un son effrayé quand le Videur débarqua soudain dans la place. Une peur paralysante prit place dans son estomac et se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle était terrorisée et elle n'était même pas présente sur les lieux ! Que se serait-il passé si ça avait été le cas. Oh, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'à la place de Raven, elle aurait gelé et aurait été l'une des premières à périr, dévorée par l'un des innombrables monstres/créatures qui peuplaient cette île.

 **//** _Conrad et ses compagnons commencent à traverser le cours d'eau quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'un des leurs manquent à l'appel. Il s'agit de Cole, qui a décapsulé une grenade et fait à présent face au monstre qui se précipite vers eux_.

Padma porta une main à ses lèvres. Oh, elle comprenait quelque peu l'état d'esprit du soldat. L'épuisement, la fatigue, la crainte et l'envie de protéger ses camarades malgré tout. Tout ça mélangé ensemble pouvait donner un résultat explosif. Et explosif était le mot. Cole était tellement épuisé qu'il ne se rendait probablement pas compte qu'il y avait bien des failles dans son plan. Des failles qui pourraient conduire à l'échec total de son plan ou même blesser ses compagnons.

 **//** _Mills, qui est le premier à comprendre, commence à crier, suivi par ses amis. Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, Harry, qui est en pleine ascension, capte les cris et parvient à pivoter pour voir ce qui se passe, il jure quand il comprend ce qu'il voit puis il prend une position de lanceur de baseball et balance son bras d'un mouvement vif et sec. Un éclair lumineux file en direction du groupe et Harry vacille, passe une main sous son nez puis reprend son ascension_.

Lisa laissa échapper un souffle alors que Cole était projeté auprès de ses compagnons alors que la grenade, elle, était projetée à proximité de la bête. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa cage thoracique quand la grenade n'explosa pas suffisamment près du monstre et ne fit que l'irriter davantage au contraire.

Flitwick quant à lui, était encore plus inquiet qu'avant. Il faisait parti de ceux qui savaient que cet usage continu de magie sans baguette (défensif et offensif, pas domestique) chez un adolescent, était hautement dangereux. Il avait vainement espéré que le jeune Noi – _Black_ , n'aurait plus besoin d'utiliser la magie mais il savait que c'était là un vain espoir, surtout au vu du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous. Il était aussi un peu fier malgré lui, de voir les risques que prenait son étudiant afin de protéger ses compagnons d'infortune.

 **//** _Choqués, Mills, Cole et les autres échangent un regard perplexe puis Mills insulte copieusement Cole pour avoir tenté quelque chose d'aussi stupidement noble. Finalement, Reles pose la question que tout le monde se pose :_

**« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?**

**_ Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu dois ta vie au gamin,** _répond Mills en s'adressant à Cole._ **J'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer mais je vais pas poser de questions maintenant. »**

Augustus Rookwood hocha la tête avec approbation. Il était certain que l'organisation pour laquelle le jeune Hadrian Black bossait avait des contrats de silence prévu à cet effet, dans le cas où des moldus viendraient à découvrir l'existence du monde magique et où l'effacement de leur mémoire serait déconseillé.

 **//** _Harry parvient au sommet de la crête alors que le monstre s'est lancé à la poursuite du groupe de soldats (et ex-soldats)_. _Conrad se retourne pour faire face au monstre juste au moment où Kong surgit de nul part avec un gros rocher dans les mains qu'il explose sur le crâne du reptile géant_.

 **« Vite, courez ! »** _s'écrie Slivko alors que les hommes se remettent à courir, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux_.

Antonin prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il se rencognait dans son siège. Son ami, collègue et partenaire, Augustus, lui jeta un regard inquiet mais le russe ne fit que hausser les épaules. Tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Il n'était pas inquiet.

…

Bon d'accord, c'était un mensonge. Il était peut-être un peu inquiet, ce qui était ridicule parce que, mise à part quelques missives échangées, il n'avait jamais parlé avec le jeune Black (quelque soit le nom qu'il utilisait). Il n'était pas censé être inquiet pour l'adolescent. Il était juste...

Okay, il était inquiet.

 **//** _Au-dessus d'eux, Kong et le Videur se font face dans un combat titanesque alors que le reptile plaque le gorille contre une montagne, sa mâchoire se resserrant autour de son cou_.

 _Hadrian, de son côté, tire une fusée de détresse dans le ciel_. **//**

Ils ne savaient peut-être pas si Brooks et Mlle San avaient vu le signal mais en tout cas, Slivko et les autres ne l'avaient pas manqué et Lisa ne manqua pas le regard mi admiratif, mi inquiet des soldats quand ils avisèrent au loin Hadrian, au sommet de la crête avec, devant lui, les deux bêtes qui s'affrontaient dans un combat sans fin.

''EEP ! Je veux pas voir ça.'' couina Kevin en plaquant ses mains devant ses yeux.

Il laissa cependant ses doigts écartés, de sortes qu'il puisse voir malgré tout et il trembla presque quand Kong abattit un arbre contre la tête du Videur de Crâne et que ça le blessa à peine.

''Oh non...'' chuchota-t-il quand le reptile se servit de sa queue pour projeter Kong en arrière et que celui-ci se retrouva avec des chaînes autour du torse.

Anthony lui attrapa le poignet et traça des cercles irréguliers pour calmer son meilleur-ami alors que, plus loin, à la table des Poufsouffles, Eden McKinley hyperventilait presque malgré les paroles de réconfort de son ami Maximilien Jones.

 **//** _Le Videur profite de la position de détresse de Kong et se dresse sur lui en le narguant, prêt l'abattre quand il est soudain d'assailli par un jet de balles. Les soldats tournent la tête et voient, avec surprise, qu'il s'agit de Brooks et Mlle San, qui ont fait demi-tour après avoir aperçu le signal de détresse_. _Ils courent tous pour rejoindre le bateau alors que le Videur, furieux, se précipite dans leur direction_.

''OUII !''

''ILS NE LES ONT PAS ABANDONNÉ !''

Sasha Domanov, de Durmstrang, déglutit quand la mitrailleuse leur fit soudain défaut. Oh, ces vieux trucs avaient tendance à se montrer capricieux quand l'envie leur en prenait. Sasha avait beau être un sang-pur, il passait toujours la majorité de ses étés dans le monde non magique, à traficoter avec les armes à feu. Il aimait aussi apprendre l'Histoire et l'histoire des armes à feu donc il s'y connaissait pas mal là-dedans.

C'est pourquoi il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Hank Marlow, qui s'y connaissait définitivement plus que Brooks là-dedans, prit les commandes vis-à-vis de la mitrailleuse.

''Uh-oh.'' chuchota-t-il tout de même quand le Videur se retourna complètement pour leur faire face.

'Uh oh' en effet.

 **//** _Kong parvient finalement à se redresser et aperçoit un moteur accroché à l'autre bout des chaînes. Harry charge une munition dans la chambre du pistolet et vise avant de tirer._

Fred et George laissèrent échapper un souffle quand la fusée vint se planter dans la tête du Videur de Crâne... au niveau de sa tempe droite. Quand la fusée explosa, la bête convulsa et laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur. Fred tressaillit. George, lui, ne manqua pas les regards mi-incrédules, mi-admiratifs que Slivko, Mills et Conrad adressèrent à Hadrian, lequel se tenait toujours sur la crête.

Adam Müller, de Gryffondor, laissa échapper un souffle alors que Hank parvenait à faire ré enclencher la mitrailleuse et bombarda le Videur de crâne avec – pas que ça le blessa tant que ça.

Astoria Greengrass poussa un petit cri de surprise quand Conrad décida de faire diversion en s'éloignant du bateau et que le Videur changea de direction pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Oh non, son cœur ne pouvait pas supporter tout ce qu'elle voyait.

 **//** _Kong se sert des chaîne et du moteur comme d'un Suruchin pour attaquer le Videur de Crâne et la traîner vers lui. Alors que les deux Rois s'affrontent, l'angle change pour montrer Hadrian, lequel sort la dernière fusée qu'il charge dans le revolver avant de prendre position pour tirer à nouveau._

Seulement avec toute l'agitation, Graham ne fut pas surpris de voir Raven attendre pour tirer. Il aurait pu accidentellement toucher Kong sinon. Et Kong semblait plus sensible aux armes à feu que le Videur de crâne.

 **//** _Kong attrape le reptile par la queue et le balance contre une montagne rocheuse. Malheureusement, la collision se produit à proximité d'Hadrian et le choc détruit la crête sur laquelle se tient le jeune homme_. _Le garçon est propulsé en arrière, parmi les débris de roches._

''NOOON !!!'' s'exclama Kevin, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, au même moment où Slivko et Conrad criaient respectivement **'Addie !'** et **'Hadrian !'**.

À côté de lui, Lisa avait la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet alors que Anthony et Luna affichaient un air horrifié. Grant avait perdu l'expression rassurante qu'il avait arboré depuis l'apparition du Roi des Videur de crânes.

Le Ministre bulgare se tendit alors que lui et ses conseillers regardaient l'adolescent plonger dans l'étendue d'eau, déjà inconscient avant même de briser la surface de l'eau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit son corps couler lentement vers le fond.

Severus n'afficha aucune expression mais intérieurement, il jurait plus fort qu'un charretier tout en priant Serpentard pour que le fantôme de Lily ne vienne pas sonner à sa porte en criant vengeance pour ne pas avoir pu protéger son enfant.

Kevin se recroquevilla contre lui-même tout en s'accrochant à Anthony comme un bébé koala à sa mère.

 **//** _Kong amorce un mouvement dans la direction où Hadrian est tombé mais le Videur de Crânes l'attaque violemment_. _Kong réplique aussitôt et met le Videur K. O en lui donnant un puissant coup de moteur dans la mâchoire_.

''Ouii !'' s'exclama Marietta Edgecombe en se redressant contre la table.

''Mais qu'en est-il de Raven ?'' s'enquit un autre Serdaigle au regard inquiet.

Terence Higgs déglutit difficilement alors qu'à côté de lui, Miles réprimait un couinement de douleur quand la prise sur sa main s'intensifia un peu plus si c'était toutefois possible.

Rose Zeller, de Poufsouffle, commença à hyperventiler à nouveau, quand ils virent à nouveau Raven, lequel poursuivait lentement sa descente.

 **//** _Tout à coup, une gigantesque main brise la surface de l'eau et récupère Hadrian. De nouveau à l'air libre, Kong regarde le frêle humain immobile dans sa main_.

''Est-ce qu'il respire ?! Chuchota furieusement Lisa avant de reprendre d'un ton frénétique. Les gars, je ne le vois pas respirer !''

Cela, bien sûr, n'aida en rien la situation et Anthony, non content de devoir museler ses propres émotions pour ne pas péter un câble, dut également apaiser son meilleur-ami qui était en plein _mental_ _breakdown_.

D'un autre côté, beaucoup étaient sous le choc et admiratifs à la fois en réalisant que le gorille géant avait décidé de sauver le garçon. Ils n'étaient pas certain que Kong aurait fait ce choix si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre mais le fait qu'il avait décidé de sauver le petit humain.

Même les plus sceptiques et réticents étaient lentement en train de changer d'avis sur Kong.

Il était sûr de dire que cette nouvelle perspective allait apporter des changements dans la communauté magique britannique. Après-tout, n'y avait-il pas récemment eu du bruit sur de nouvelles réformes ? Des futures lois sensées aider les créatures classées 'sombres' par le Ministère ?

 **//** _Kong apparaît fasciné quand tout à coup..._ **//**

Lisa poussa un cri perçant quand elle vit le Videur de Crâne apparaître subitement en arrière-plan, visiblement en plein bond, pour venir s'abattre contre le gorille géant en lui mordant le bras.

Elle fut cependant rapidement imitée par d'autres qui n'avaient pas vu venir la bête et étaient encore davantage sous le choc.

 **//** _Le reptile tente visiblement d'atteindre ce qui est caché à l'intérieur de la main de Kong, allant jusqu'à escalader le gorille et à enrouler sa (ridiculement) longue lange autour du bras de ce dernier._ **//**

Eluan Abercrombie renifla alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Pourquoi voyait-il tout ça ? C'était terrifiant. Il avait beau être à Gryffondor, il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement courageux. Et maintenant... Maintenant...

''J'ai peur...'' marmotta-t-il en se frottant les yeux, mortifié en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Une grande main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

''Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé. C'est normal d'avoir peur.''

Eluan fronça les sourcils puis avisa la posture des deux rouquins, pratiquement englué l'un à l'autre pour se donner du réconfort.

Oh.

Peut-être que ça n'était pas complètement une mauvaise chose, d'avouer ses craintes...

 **//** _En utilisant le muscle de sa langue, le Videur de crâne parvient à gober le bras de Kong, jusqu'au coude._

Des exclamations incrédules retentirent dans la salle mais la Coupe ne leur laissa pas le temps de procéder ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir et la scène à l'écran ne gela pas.

 **//** _Kong continue de lutter, un regard presque paniqué flashant dans ses yeux_.

Kevin frotta furieusement la manche de son uniforme contre ses yeux alors que Lisa sanglotait à côté de Padma. La jeune indienne tenta bien de réconforter son amie mais elle était elle-même sous le choc et le bruit de la projection l'empêchait de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour rassurer sa meilleure-amie.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté.

''Tout ira bien, Lisa. Raven est fort et Kong est un protecteur. Il ne laissa rien arriver à sa charge.''

Quelque chose dans le ton de la blondinette leur donna envie de la croire. Même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Luna se référait à Raven comme une 'charge' vis-à-vis de Kong.

 **//** _Kong parvient finalement à reprendre le dessus, sortant sa main de la gueule du reptile et, avec ça, les entrailles du monstre._

''Ew dégoûtant !''

''Raven !'' chuchota/cria Lisa alors qu'ils voyaient Kong relâcher le reptile, comme s'il était un objet indigne d'intérêt.

 **//** _Kong s'agenouille et ouvre sa main. Harry est toujours immobile_.

Lisa laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

 **//** _Changement de plan sur Conrad, lequel trouve l'appareil photo abandonné d'Hadrian, puis il fonce hors du champ de vision. On retrouve Kong, lequel est vu de dos, s'éloignant lentement après avoir déposé Hadrian sur la terre ferme_.

« Hadrian ! »

Kevin croisa les doigts alors qu'il regardait Conrad se précipiter aux côtés d'Hadrian et se pencher pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Son propre cœur rata un battement quand il vit l'homme froncer les sourcils et il ravala un cri de détresse quand le traqueur se redressa et chercha un point précis sur le torse de Raven (son sternum) pour y placer le talon de sa main et placer son autre main par-dessus.

Oh non.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda un sang-pur ignorant (le pauvre, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement lui en vouloir).

Kevin ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop concentré qu'il était sur ce qu'il voyait. En tout cas, Conrad savait visiblement s'y prendre, pas comme dans les films à la télé, où vous voyez toujours les gens plier les bras. Quels idiots.

 **//** _Surplombant Hadrian, Conrad, à genoux, les bras tendus, applique plusieurs compressions sur le torse de l'adolescent avant de se pencher en avant de basculer la tête de l'inconscient et de soulever son menton. Leurs lèvres se touchent et Conrad lui insuffle de l'air (5)._

''Oh comme dans les contes de fées.'' chuchota Marietta.

Lisa roula des yeux.

Honnêtement, parfois elle se demandait si toute cette consanguinité n'avait pas nui à tous ces fiers sang-purs.

''C'est pas un baiser, idiote. C'est du bouche-à-bouche.'' siffla-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Lord Greengrass inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant clairement une explication supplémentaire mais l'attention de la jeune Turpin se focalisa à nouveau sur l'écran quand ils entendirent Conrad jurer après avoir penché la tête sur le côté pour écouter quelque chose avant de recommencer ses compression sur le torse du garçon.

« Le bouche-à-bouche est une technique complémentaire (mais pas obligatoire) au massage cardiaque. Quand une personne perd connaissance ou ne respire pas, il est recommandé de pratiquer un massage cardiaque, expliqua Kevin, les yeux rivés sur l'écran magique.

_ Aussi longtemps que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, compléta distraitement Lisa Turpin.

_ Ouais. Si c'est mal fait, vous pourriez accidentellement briser des côtes ou paralyser la personne.

_ Ou elle pourrait ne pas survivre.

…

Okay, dit comme ça, ils avaient peut-être effrayer toutes les personnes présentes mais bon, c'était de leur faute aussi. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire leurs propres recherches s'ils n'étaient pas contents.

''Tch, les moldus sont vraiment incompétents s'ils […]''

Lisa interrompit Malfoy Jr quelques secondes plus tard.

''Excuse-moi mais c'est exactement le même truc chez les sorciers, Malfoy. Si le sortilège est mal lancé, tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un au lieu de la sauver. C'est exactement la même chose ici.''

Elle pouvait voir les gens hocher la tête face à sa réplique et elle se sentit un peu plus sûre d'elle en voyant ça.

La minute qui suivit fut la plus longue de leur vie mais, éventuellement...

 **//** _Tout-à-coup, Harry tousse et crachote de l'eau. Conrad l'aide à se calmer et éventuellement à se redresser. Les deux mâles échangent un regard reconnaissant envers Kong avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne puis Conrad enveloppe Hadrian dans une étreinte alors que celui-ci sanglote en silence contre lui_.

Kevin laissa échapper un souffle quand il vit Raven reprendre conscience et ses larmes roulèrent librement sur ses joues alors que les autres personnes autour de lui faisaient connaître leur soulagement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être embarrassé à l'idée de pleurer en public. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne qui pensait qu'un homme ne devait pas pleurer et, même s'il serait généralement embarrassé à l'idée d'être vu dans cet état, il était juste bien trop soulagé et euphorique pour y accorder la moindre importance.

À la table des Serpentards, Terence Higgs éclata en sanglots alors qu'il enroula ses bras autour de son meilleur-ami et le serrait à l'en étouffer. Miles rougit, pas d'embarras ou quoi, non, mais parce que son frère d'une autre mère (et d'un autre père) était présentement occupé à faire de son mieux pour l'étrangler.

''Te – Ter.... Tu m'étouffes !''

''Miles ! Miles il est en vie !'' sanglota l'autre Serpentard.

Miles parvint tant bien que mal à tourner la tête vers leurs amis, alors qu'il tapotait maladroitement le dos de son ami.

 _'Traîtres'_ chuchota-t-il quand il vit que leurs amis étaient bien trop occupés à rire de sa situation pour faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide.

Le ministre bulgare esquissa un très léger sourire en avisant la scène à l'écran mais se renfrogna quand il posa les yeux sur le ministère britannique et les proches de ce dernier. Oh, il comprenait pourquoi l'enfant s'était empressé de quitter le navire (il connaissait l'expression) et avait décidé de ne pas retourner en Grande-Bretagne après ses deux années d'études là-bas.

* * *

 _De retour au bateau, tous nos survivants se reposent, chacun assis quelque part. Hadrian est notamment lové contre Slivko, à moitié endormi sur les genoux de ce dernier_.

Padma et Lisa pouffèrent de rire en voyant ça. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu au cours de ces dernières minutes, elles avaient vraiment besoin de voir ça.

''C'est trop chou.'' chuchota la née-moldue, bien vite approuvée par la fille Patil.

Kevin et Anthony approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête même s'ils n'étaient pas certains qu'elles se soient adressées à eux.

 **//** _Plus tard, un Hadrian toujours à moitié endormi, prend des clichés de ses camarades survivants tandis que Hank fredonne une vieille chanson de Vera Lynn puis Brooks est vu prenant Hadrian, Slivko et Conrad en photo avec l'appareil du jeune agent._

Adrian Pucey esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'il prenait note de la marque de l'appareil photo en question.

Il faut dire, il devait être bien solide s'il avait résisté à toutes les péripéties vécues sur cette île. Il se trouvait justement que son cousin était passionné de photographie et particulièrement maladroit. Ce même cousin avait en horreur les sortilèges utilisés sur les pellicules d'appareil photo afin d'animer les clichés. Lui, semblait préférer les photographies (et portraits) moldues, bien immobiles, qui ne vous foutaient pas la trouille en bougeant tout à coup.

Il échangea un coup d'oeil avec Cassius et Graham, lesquels reprenaient lentement un teint sain alors que Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick cessaient enfin de jurer sous leur souffle. Même Marcus arborait un air un peu plus serein (ce qui était rare venant de l'ex Serpentard grognon que tout le monde connaissait).

* * *

Pendant un instant, l'écran devint noir et ils crurent que c'était fini mais ils se trompaient.

C'est alors que la voix de James Conrad résonna à nouveau bien que l'écran demeura noir un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

**« Vous allez rester là ? Dans le noir ? Ça vous plaît, nan ? »**

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Étudiants et invités échangèrent des regards curieux et nerveux.

 **//** _L'écran s'illumine à nouveau et on voit Conrad, lequel se tient devant une baie vitrée à l'effet miroir, à l'intérieur d'une pièce, Hadrian étant assis derrière lui, face à une table._

Huh.

''Pourquoi sont-ils dans une salle d'interrogatoire ?''

 **« C'est un jeu pour vous ? Je vous promets que je ne le dirai pas aux russes. »** _dit-il, les bras croisés._

_Hadrian enchaîne aussitôt :_

**« Je vous promets de tout dire aux russes.**

Kevin secoua la tête en pouffant de rire. Yup, ça ressemblait bien à Raven.

 **_ Il va le dire aux russes. »** _confirme Conrad en se détournant de la baie vitrée pour aller s'asseoir à côté du jeune agent_.

Padma gloussa avant de plaquer une main contre ses lèvres pour couvrir le son. Elle et sa sœur jumelle échangèrent un regard puis pouffèrent de rire de plus bel.

Du côté des (ex-) Serpentards, ceux-ci ne pouvaient qu'observer la scène en clignant des yeux. Que diable se passait-il ?

Terence, lui, secoua la tête en riant. C'était bien là Raven. Il ne semblait pas, comme ça, mais Raven pouvait être très têtu, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire l'inverse de ce qu'on demandait de lui.

 **//** _On voit alors deux personnes observant le duo, depuis une baie vitrée dans leur dos alors que, de l'autre côté, une autre personne les observe également, debout à côté d'une caméra. Conrad balance un stylo qui rebondit contre la baie vitrée face à eux._

**« Pourquoi vous nous gardez ici ? On a compris, il n'y a jamais eu d'île.**

''Ooh d'accord. Ils sont retenus par le gouvernement afin de ne pas en parler au public !''

''Mais c'est injuste !''

 **_ Une île ?** _l'interrompt Brooks en débarquant dans la pièce, rapidement suivi de Mlle San._ **Quelle île ?**

**_ Brooks, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?**

**_ Bienvenue chez Monarque. »**

Élèves et invités échangèrent des regards incrédules en entendant ça. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu au début de la projection -et même après avoir compris que Randa avait raison et quelque chose clochait sur cette île- ils n'avaient jamais pensé que Monarque était une organisation... sérieuse. Ils avaient juste pensé que c'était une sorte de secte ayant des croyances similaires à ceux qui croyaient à l'existence des aliens (et là encore, certains dans l'assemblée avaient des comparaisons différentes parce que eux aussi, croyaient à l'existence d'autres... créatures dans l'espace).

 **« Cette île,** _dit Brooks en ouvrant un dossier qu'il leur montre._ **Ce n'est qu'un début.**

 **_ Il y en a d'autres ailleurs,** _interjecte Mlle San._

 **_ Comment ça, 'd'autres' ?** _S'enquiert Conrad._

 **_ Ce monde ne nous appartient pas,** _déclare Brooks, d'un ton catégorique._ **C'est leur monde à eux. La question est de savoir quand ils vont le reprendre.**

Des regards nerveux furent échangés ça et là en entendant la déclaration du Chercheur. Huh était-ce juste eux où... ils avaient encore ce sentiment étrange dans leurs bedaines (6)?

Euh... pourquoi avaient-ils un très mauvais pressentiment ? Peut-être pas mauvais 'mauvais' mais pour ceux qui avaient bien connu Raven Noir, c'était le genre de sentiment que vous ressentiez quand vous vous doutiez qu'un de vos amis (Raven) allait se fourrer dans un pétrin pas possible.

Yup, ils le sentaient tous.

**Kong... n'est pas le seul roi. »**

**//** _Le rétroprojecteur se met en marche (Section 8 – Menaces Supplémentaires)et l'on voit des extraits vieilles vidéos ainsi que d'anciens clichés montrant des trouvailles archéologiques, des dessins dans des grottes... les traces laissées par un monstre._ **//**

Kevin hoqueta quand il reconnut les formes de deux d'entre eux : Muto, Mothra et Godzilla, des **K** **aijū**. Sûr, tout le monde, dans le monde moldu, avait entendu parlé de Godzilla (quelqu'un avait même écrit un bouquin sur ce monstre) – bien qu'ils n'y ait _officiellement_ aucune preuve de son existence mais tout le monde avait entendu parlé de cette créature, des rumeurs - des légendes qui circulaient depuis les années 50. Et bien sûr, il était impossible de ne pas avoir entendu parlé de Mothra et Muto même si, pour autant que Kevin savait (jusqu'à présent), tout ça n'était que des histoires pour effrayer les plus jeunes.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que tous ces mons – toutes ces créatures existaient ? Et quel était le rapport avec Raven et les autres ? Pourquoi leur montrer tout ça si c'était censé rester secret ?

Autour de lui, les personnes présentes étaient fascinées et horrifiées parce qu'elles voyaient à l'écran. C'était... C'était terrible et très intéressant à la fois. Mais vraiment, ils avaient peur de découvrir ce que leur réservait l'avenir à présent. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que les sorciers étaient loin d'être tout en haut de la Chaîne Alimentaire... (oui, ce terme méritaient des majuscules).

 **//** _Quand le rétroprojecteur s'arrête et que Brooks reprend le fil de la conversation, une chose est clair : Monarch veut s'associer à Hadrian et Conrad_.

''Oh non...'' souffla Anthony en enterrant son visage dans ses mains alors que Kevin jurait sous son souffle et Lisa blanchissait à nouveau.

Autant ils voulaient penser que Raven avait suffisamment d'auto-préservation (c'était un mensonge, leur ami manquait cruellement de cette chose) pour décliner la proposition, autant ils avaient compris quelque chose au cours de cette projection : quelque soit le travail de Raven – il travaillait pour la protection du monde magique et moldu, non?-, il le prenait très au sérieux. Aussi étaient-ils incertains quant à sa réponse.

 **//** _Raven fait mine de protester en abordant son affiliation à l'Envol mais Brooks attrape désigne le téléphone fixe au coin et dit :_

 **« À ce propos, nous avons contacté Mr Azrael, de l'Envol et il a promis de te contacter dans...** _(le téléphone sonne)._ **Ah, juste à temps on dirait. »**

_Puis il fait un geste pour inviter Raven a répondre et le jeune homme entreprend une rapide conversation dans une autre langue avec son interlocuteur._

Sasha Domanov, de Durmstrang, cligna des yeux quand il entendit un mélange de russe et de bulgare quitter les lèvres du garçon.

Huh. Comme c'était ingénieux. Il faut dire que même s'il étudiait dans une école bulgare, il était russe et son apprentissage du bulgare n'était pas tout-à-fait fluide. Si ça n'était pas pour les sortilèges de traduction, il ne se serait probablement jamais embêté à accepter la place qui lui avait été offerte à Durmstrang. Après tout, il était bien meilleur en anglais !

N'empêche, c'était ingénieux comme plan. Il était très difficile de suivre cette conversation si vous ne parliez pas couramment les deux langues en question.

 **//** _Finalement, Raven raccroche et explique que son boss lui a donné carte blanche – apparemment, ils avaient tous deux déjà abordé l'idée que Raven se lance dans le F_ _reelance_ _pour pouvoir bouger plus librement et continuer à étendre son_ _network_ _tout en restant subtilement affilié à l'Envol_.

Huh.

Travailleur indépendant, heh ? Lisa pencha la tête sur le côté. Quelque part, ça allait bien à Raven.

 **//** _Raven et Conrad échangent un intense regard puis Raven hoche la tête et le plus âgé ouvre la bouche pour rendre leur décision._ **//**

Sarah Heavens laissa échapper un soupir dépité quand la Coupe ne jugea pas utile de leur faire connaître leur réponse et passa à autre chose.

Non mais hé, elle voulait savoir !

* * *

 **//** _Plus tard, Raven récupère son trousseau de clés d'un pot en fleur qui trône à côté de la porte de son appartement et il déverrouille la porte avant de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour inviter son compagnon à le suivre_.

Lavender poussa un petit cri quand l'invité se révéla être en réalité Conrad. D'après ce qu'ils comprirent (et Lavender ne se demanda même pas comment ça se faisait qu'elle savait ça), ils avaient été relâchés plus tôt par Monarch et Raven avait décidé que vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux crevés et que son appartement était le plus proche, James (Conrad) n'avait qu'à rester avec lui. Conrad n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire mais ça n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait protesté non plus.

Les Serdaigles et anciens Serdaigles esquissèrent un sourire quand ils avisèrent l'appartement du garçon. Ça n'était pas très spacieux, mais amplement suffisant pour une ou deux personne et c'était chaleureux, exactement comme ils s'y attendaient venant du garçon. L'appartement était propre et assez bien rangé, des clichés étaient suspendus ça et là, avec pas mal de matériel d'art et de photographie. Et surtout : il y avait une importante quantité de livres rangée dans la bibliothèque murale du jeune homme. Beaucoup de livres, sur des sujets divers et variés – magique ou moldus, et pas seulement en anglais. Toute une section de la bibliothèque était concentrée aux créatures magiques et une bonne dizaine de bouquins étaient de la main du célèbre Newt Scamander. Kevin se souvenait que Raven était déjà un fan à l'époque. Son exemplaire de Vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques, qui était exposé contre la bibliothèque avait même été signé par l'auteur !

Quand Raven entra dans le salon, Kevin sursauta en voyant un flou noir bondir sur son ami. Il posa une main sur son cœur. Cette projection avait fini par le rendre paranoïaque avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vu durant ces (il jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre de Lisa et cligna des yeux) deux heures passées.

 **//** _Hadrian éclate de rire câlinant quelque chose et en l'embrassant. Conrad observe, l'air curieux. La chose émet quelques bruits étranges puis se dresse sur ses pattes en continuant de câliner l'adolescent. Il s'agit d'un Niffleur_.

Lisa hoqueta alors qu'un doux sourire étirait à nouveau les traits de Luna Lovegood. Ah, elle se souvenait de ce Niffleur. Elle avait été la seule à savoir que Harry avait gardé le Niffleur qu'il avait sauvé de l'abandon. Après tout, Raven lui avait confié ce secret et l'avait invité à l'aider à prendre soin de la créature. Aw ~ le petit Niffleur avait tellement grandi. À l'époque, il n'était qu'une toute petite boule de poils qui tenait dans la main.

 **« Tu m'as manqué aussi,** _ **Pa-neru**_ **. »** _chuchote doucement Hadrian en embrassant son Niffleur sur le haut du crâne_.

''Aww.'' fit Terence, les yeux brillant de joie en avisant la scène.

Il ne savait pas où, pourquoi et comment Raven s'était procuré un Niffleur (quoi qu'il n'était pas difficile de s'en procurer, juste de les garder... surtout sans permis) mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était une des choses les plus adorables qu'il ait jamais vu. Surtout que le Niffleur – Paneru ?- était clairement ravi de revoir son... maître ? Compagnon ?

**Jeff a laissé un message pour dire qu'il t'a nourri il y a quelques heures. Tu dois commencer à avoir faim, ne, Pa-neru-chan ? »**

_Le Niffleur semble opiner mais reste perché dans les bras de son 'propriétaire'. Harry sourit doucement puis le dépose dans les bras d'un Conrad perplexe._

**« Juste une seconde. »** _déclare-t-il avant de guider son invité dans le coin cuisine de son salon-salle-à-manger-cuisine_.

Lorcan d'Eath laissa échapper un petit gloussement quand il vit le Niffleur escalader le traqueur comme un Koala se déplaçant sur son arbre. Huh, apparemment le Niffleur approuvait déjà l'ancien membre des Forces Spéciales britanniques.

 **//** _Harry fait coulisser la porte-fenêtre du salon, donnant sur un balcon exotique. Des plantes toutes différentes autant en forme qu'en couleur sont exposées ici et là. Pa-neru saute des bras de Conrad pour partir à la recherche de racines et plantes comestibles_. **//**

Professeur Sprout esquissa un sourire fier en voyant toutes les plantes qui resplendissaient et illuminaient l'espace autour d'elles. Oh, aucune d'elle n'était magique, Pomona se doutait que si le jeune Raven Noir en possédait, il les laissait grandir en sécurité à l'abri du regard des moldus. Même un sortilège de Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas n'était pas toujours suffisant. Tous les moldus n'étaient pas toujours sensibles aux effets de ce sortilège ou du Repousse-moldu. Ça avait déjà causé des problèmes par le passé.

Le regard du professeur de Botanique s'illumina quand, alors que le jeune Raven Noir effleurait le feuillage d'une plante magique, celle-ci ondula et sembla se pencher vers le garçon. Visiblement, les plantes l'adoraient.

Son sourire s'élargit quand Conrad demanda ce qu'était le petit être. Elle vit le jeune Noir esquisser un sourire penaud, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait encore fourni aucune explication.

 **« C'est un Niffleur. Ils sont attirés par tout ce qui brille donc fais attention à ton briquet. Je l'ai avec moi depuis qu'il est bébé. Il a été abandonné par sa mère**. **Elle devait penser qu'il était trop frêle pour survivre.**

Oui. Lisa se souvenait encore de cette toute petite boule de poil tremblotante que Raven avait lentement ramené à un état plus sain. Elle s'était demandée ce qu'il était advenu de la petite créature mais avait juste supposé que Raven l'avait relâché dans la nature une fois assuré de l'état du Niffleur.

Manifestement, ça n'était pas le cas.

[Elle aurait dû le savoir.]

Raven vivait apparemment pour les surprendre.

 **_ Quel âge a-t-il ?** _S'enquiert le plus âgé, curieux._

 **_ Quatre ans... et demi**.

Terence pouffa de rire en l'entendant rajouter le 'et demi'.

 **_ Et, comment fais-tu avec... tout ça ?** _Demande-t-il en désignant tous les bibelots et objets brillants exposés ici et là dans l'appartement._

Oh.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensaient, il y avait pas mal d'objets qui devaient attirer l'attention du Niffleur.

 **« Charme de glue,** _répond Hadrian en haussant les épaules._ **Ça et je connais toutes les cachettes de Pa-neru donc s'il chaparde quelque chose, je sais où chercher**.

Miles s'esclaffa face au ton nonchalant du petit brun aux yeux verts et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il vit Adrian tenter de masquer un de ses légers sourires.

Aw ~ même Adrix était conquis.

 **Le plus embêtant, c'est quand Pa-neru se met en tête de cambrioler les voisins**.

À mi-chemin en train de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille, Anthony s'étouffa et Kevin dut lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à se remettre.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, le pauvre.

Il aurait dû savoir. À quoi pouvait-on s'attendre vis-à-vis d'un Niffleur ? N'empêche, Raven était beaucoup plus décontracté qu'avant. Avant, il aurait probablement été un

_ Oh ?

 **_ Ouais. Généralement, il est dans son habitat, mais quand je m'absente longuement et que Jeff – c'est l'un de mes coéquipiers, ne peut pas passer aussi souvent, je laisse Pa-neru dans l'appartement. Il aime chiper mon oreiller et mes T-Shirts pour dormir et il sait qu'il doit rester dans l'immeuble**.

Huh, Raven accordait une grande confiance à son compagnon animal. Ça n'était pas tout le monde qui laisserait une créature – un Niffleur en plus de ça!- la voie libre dans tout un immeuble sans penser une seule seconde qu'il tenterait de sortir de l'immeuble pour s'échapper ou explorer la ville, créant ainsi un chaos digne de ce nom.

La seconde pensée de Kevin fut : trop chou ! Le Niffleur de Raven – _Paneru_?- avait besoin de l'odeur de son maître/protecteur pour se sentir en sécurité et bien dormir. C'était adorable. Ça prouvait aussi néanmoins que le Niffleur ne survivrait pas seul en pleine nature.

**J'ai un permis pour Pa-neru donc je suis en règle selon le MACUSA. »**

Ah, donc même s'il avait vécu au Vietnam ces deux dernières années, il habitait réellement en Amérique. Son appartement se situait là-bas. Huh.

 **//** _Conrad lui demande ce qu'il va faire de son compagnon à poils la prochaine fois qu'ils seront appelés pour un job_.

''Job ?''

''Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils ont accepté ?''

''Nah, à mon avis c'est plutôt le job de Raven avec... comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah, avec l'Envol.''

''Hm... Je suis pas convaincue.''

 **« Je ne suis pas trop sûr. Je comptais prendre ma malle avec moi pour m'occuper de Pa-neru mais... ça pourrait être dangereux. Je crois que je vais le laisser avec Samuel. C'est un hacker pour l'Envol. Il ne bosse pas sur le terrain et son bureau est au QG. Il est aussi bon avec les animaux donc bon... »** _répond distraitement Hadrian alors que, repus, Pa-neru se faufile à nouveau dans la pièce et bondit dans les bras de son maître_.

''Aw'' fit Lisa en souriant largement face à la vue qui leur était offerte.

Quoi ? Personne ne pouvait nier que c'était la vue la plus adorable qu'ils ne leur avait jamais été donné de voir. Personne.

Antonin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire quand il avisa la tête de son partenaire : Augustus avait les yeux très légèrement écarquillés et un sourire un tantinet niais avait pris place sur son visage.

* * *

 **[** Flash **]**

* * *

Quand la scène changea à nouveau, Kevin cligna des yeux et un léger rougissement vint recouvrir ses joues. Il n'était pas – il n'était pas attiré par Raven. Raven était son ami. Tout était platonique mais il ne pouvait pas nier que l'autre garçon était très attractif. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

 **//** _Raven se trouve dans la salle de bain de son appartement, assis sur sa machine à laver, vêtu d'une chemise bleue pastel trop longue, qui lui arrive au milieu des cuisses et lui tombe sur l'épaule_.

Maintenant qu'on vous avait éclairé sur la situation...

Kevin jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir réagi en voyant Raven ainsi. Notamment parce que ça n'était pas tout...

 **//** _James Conrad se trouve face à lui, debout, entre les jambes écartées du petit brun. Hadrian a ses bras enroulés autour du cou de l'homme alors que les mains de celui-ci reposent sur les genoux de l'adolescent_.

Lisa et Padma comptaient parmi les personnes qui poussèrent un petit cri en découvrant la position des deux hommes, notamment parce que ceux-ci étaient occupés à s'embrasser lascivement, sans se soucier d'eux – pas comme s'ils auraient pu se douter qu'ils étaient observés.

Cette scène devait dater de quelques semaines tout au plus.

Rabastan (7) rougit un peu plus si c'était toute fois possible alors qu'il regardait les deux mâles s'embrasser langoureusement. Rodolphus s'esclaffa quand il vit cela et récolta un coup de coude de son jeune frère.

Bien sûr, d'autres ne se gênèrent pas pour siffler et chahuter en découvrant la scène. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui... songea Severus en roulant des yeux alors que lui-même détournait le regard de l'écran magique.

Les autres adultes – plus particulièrement les enseignants- étaient inconfortables à l'idée que ça puisse aller plus loin (tout du moins, à l'idée de voir ça aller plus loin) mais fort heureusement, ils s'inquiétaient pour rien. Après s'être longuement embrassés, ils s'étreignirent puis Conrad porta le petit brun en l'empoignant par les cuisses et il le transporta jusqu'au canapé où il s'installa en allongeant Hadrian sur lui.

 **//** _Le plus jeune se blottit contre son compagnon, sa joue reposant contre le torse de l'autre homme tandis que Conrad enlace le petit brun par la taille. Hadrian passe une de ses mains sous le T-Shirt de son partenaire puis soupire d'aise et ferme les yeux._

_Le téléphone sonne._

Lisa pouffa de rire quand Conrad se contorsionna un peu pour décrocher sans pour autant déranger Hadrian alors que celui-ci poussait un geignement.

**« C'était Brooks. Le vol pour Mexico est à 10h, rendez-vous porte B.**

**_ M'kay. »**

Oh non.

Padma et sa sœur jumelle échangèrent un regard puis grimacèrent alors qu'autour d'elles, les Wixen laissaient échapper divers sons incrédules.

''Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?''

''Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils travaillent pour Monarch maintenant ? Ou qu'ils sont associés à Monarch ?''

''Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils vont encore se retrouver en danger ?''

Adar Vaisey jeta un regard plat à Miles.

''Miles... Étant donné ce qu'on a entendu sur l'Envol et que Raven bosse là-bas, et vu que Conrad est un traqueur, il est clair que même s'ils ne bossent pas pour Monarch, ils vont quand même se retrouver en danger, peu importe le job.''

Miles s'empourpra.

''Err – ce n'est pas – ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.''

Il rougit un peu plus et envoya un regard noir à son ami.

''Je voulais dire : est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils vont encore se retrouver piégés sur une île mortelle ?''

Adar esquissa un rictus et haussa les épaules.

''Aucune idée. J'espère bien que non.''

Kevin ne dit rien mais intérieurement, il grimaça. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'est qu'il avait récemment entendu parlé d'un gros incident sur une île près du Mexique et que, comme par hasard, Raven et les autres membres de Monarch avait un 'job' qui nécessitait un vol pour Mexico ? Huh ? Drôle de coïncidence...

La scène commença à se brouiller alors qu'ils regardaient Pa-neru apparaître et bondir sur le couple pour venir se lover contre Hadrian.

Kevin fondit littéralement comme neige au soleil. Être aussi adorable devrait être interdit. En même temps, Raven méritait tout le bonheur du monde, de son avis.

* * *

Quand l'écran s'illumina à nouveau, Kevin cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Huh. Il savait d'instinct que Raven (& co) était quelque part près du Mexique, mais impossible d'être plus précis. Pourquoi diable la Coupe décidait-elle de se montrer aussi vague maintenant ? Il jeta un bref regard à la table des enseignants et fronça un peu plus les sourcils quand il aperçut la grimace dépitée du directeur. Huh. Si la Coupe avait été un Être... sensible, il ne se serait même pas posé la question mais là...

Bien qu'étant naturellement doté d'une curiosité sans borne, Kevin décida de remettre toutes ses questions sur la Coupe à plus tard, quand il serait posé bien tranquille avec plein de bouquins pour répondre à ses questions.

C'était une bonne chose car quand l'adolescent reporta son attention sur l'écran magique, il réprima de justesse un cri d'effroi alors qu'à ses côtés, Anthony blanchissait.

Crocodiles.

Crocodiles géants.

…

Et bien, pas tout à fait géants mais... disons juste que Kevin savait – pour avoir fait des recherches là-dessus, que l'espèce de crocodiles présente aux alentours du Mexique, était d'une taille relativement petite alors que les crocodiles montrés à l'écran était d'une taille plus que conséquente. Et de toute évidence, d'origine magique au vu de la couleur de leurs écailles. Il ne ne souvenait pas vraiment du nom de l'espèce en question mais il savait qu'elle avait été officiellement classée parmi les espèces protégée dans l'une des récentes lois proclamées par le ICW ainsi que le Département de Régulation des Créatures en collaboration avec celui des Régulations des Créatures Magiques. Cette espèce magique de crocodile était protégée par l'Organisme de Protection des Créatures Magiques mais elle était aussi qualifiée comme extrêmement dangereuse. Apparemment, du temps où la chasse aux crocodiles (magiques) était encore légale, ceux-ci avaient causé la mort d'un important nombre de sorciers. Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers avaient repris leurs sens et avaient suspendu la chasse aux crocodiles avant de rendre la chose illégale.

Pour en revenir la chose : crocodiles géants.

C'était ça qui avait fait peur à Kevin.

Kevin... Enfin, Kevin ET Anthony, n'étaient pas des grands fans de crocodiles/alligators et autres. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de ces animaux, qui terrifiait Kevin. Il était aussi terrorisé par le faux sentiment de sécurité que les proies des crocodiles ressentaient quand elles venaient se désaltérer au bord de l'eau... juste avant de se faire descendre. Oui, Kevin avait peut-être traumatisé par les documentaires animaliers qu'il avait vu au cours de l'été.

Bref, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que l'écran était focalisé sur un groupe de crocodiles (9 _\- ne perdez pas de temps avec cette note_ ). Puis il se focalisa sur un groupe d'humain et le Serdaigle ferma un instant les yeux. Raven faisait parti du groupe. Bien sûr que Raven faisait parti du groupe, pourquoi la Coupe leur montrerait-elle ceci si ça n'était pas le cas.

''Raven... pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuses à me faire ça... ?'' chuchota-t-il en regardant la table d'un air vide. Mon cœur ne peut pas supporter autant de chocs.''

Il releva finalement la tête, seulement pour tomber sur les regards amusés de Mr Sanguini et Mr d'Eath. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête dans sa direction et Kevin se trouva fort hébété. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

 **//** _Raven se tient avec le reste de son groupe (Conrad, Brooks, San Lin et quelques autres personnes inconnues) à une vingtaine de mètres de l'étendue d'eau._

_Ils s'apprêtent apparemment à installer leur campement mais Raven est complètement focalisé sur les crocodiles face à lui, l'air concentré._

Lisa esquissa un bref rictus, notamment quand elle entendit ses deux amis, Anthony et Kevin, gémir de concert en voyant la quinzaine de crocodiles tous regroupés dans l'eau et sur la berge.

**« _Manger ! Manger ! Manger !_ »**

Miles sursauta et pâlit quand il entendit plusieurs voix siffler ce mot et que des variations de ''chair fraîche'' et ''Nourriture'' firent écho à ces cris. Et... Et ils provenaient du groupe de crocodiles.

''Je – J'ignorais que les crocodiles magiques pouvaient parler.'' entonna-t-il l'air de rien, le visage pâle.

''C'est parce que ça n'est pas le cas.'' répondit un membre du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Tout du moins, ça n'a jamais été documenté.'' reprit-il en attrapant un calepin et un stylo (parce qu'il était moderne comme ça).

 **//** _L'un des crocodiles montre les crocs, exposant sa longue dentition alors que les autres s'agitent._

_Raven décide qu'il est temps d'agir et passe devant Brooks, qui se trouve être le plus proche des crocodiles (à son grand damne) en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix._

**« Wow wow wow ! On n'est pas de la nourriture ! »**

Un coup d'oeil au reste du groupe fit comprendre à Terence que quelque chose clochait. Il lui manquait une information : Conrad et les autres avaient l'air affreusement perplexes, choqués et peut-être même un brin admiratifs.

 **//** _Après un instant de silence choqué, les crocodiles s'agitent à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec joie. Du côté du groupe, Brooks et Mlle San argumentent avec les autres membres de l'expédition._

**« Est-ce qu'on est bien en train de voir la même chose ?**

**_ Suis-je le seul à voir Hadrian échanger des sifflements avec des crocodiles géants ?**

**_ Nope. »** _répondit tranquillement Conrad, les yeux légèrement vitreux._

''Des... sifflements... ?'' répéta lentement Lord Nott en clignant des yeux.

Non... Ça n''était pas possible... si ?

''Oh !'' fit soudain un homme à la table des invités.

''Quoi ?''

''Le type là-bas, le blond à la mèche rouge. C'est un des membres de l'Organisme de Protection des Créatures Magiques, Ben Ollerton.''

L'organisme en question avait été fondé par l'ICW et son siège se trouvait quelque part dans le Massachusetts.

Oh. Donc il y avait d'autres sorciers parmi les membres de l'expédition. L'homme en question – Ben Ollerton, paraissait euphorique en observant l'échange entre Hadrian Black et le groupe de crocodiles qui se doraient au soleil.

Rabastan Lestrange échangea un regard ahuri avec Evan Rosier. Étaient-ils les seuls à avoir réalisé ce qui se passait ? L'enfant Pot - Black était Fourchelangue ? Ça n'était pas exactement comme s'ils l'avaient entendu siffler comme leur ancien maître, non. Le pouvoir de la Coupe avait dû faire quelque chose car ils avaient bel et bien compris ce qu'avaient dit le garçon et les crocodiles mais comment diable se faisait-il que personne d'autre n'ait compris ?! Bon, peut-être pas 'personne'. Plusieurs Wixen semblaient avoir réalisé ce qui s'était passé, mais ceux-ci le gardaient pour eux. Après tout, si les autres étaient trop stupides pour comprendre, ça n'était pas leur faute, pas vrai ?

 **//** _Hadrian pivote vers ses compagnons et lève un pouce dans leur direction._

**« On a leur approbation pour installer le campement.**

**_ Oh je suis vraiment rassuré. »** _fait Brooks, un brin sarcastique_.

 _Hadrian lui répond par un sourire lumineux_.

Brahim Ghazi s'étrangla avec sa salive quand il reçut de plein fouet l'effet du sourire de l'autre garçon. C'était comme si une vague de... quelque chose... s'était abattue sur lui.

Huh. C'était peut-être ça, le véritable pouvoir du Survivant.

* * *

 _Plus tard, alors que les membres de l'expédition se sont dispersés autour du campement et que certains ont sorti les rations d'un sac, Hadrian est interpellé par le groupe de crocodiles, lesquels se prélassent toujours à quelques dizaines de mètres de là_.

Evan pencha la tête sur le côté. Sa théorie selon laquelle le petit brun aux yeux verts était un Fourchelangue se confirma un peu plus en voyant ça : aucun des autres membres de l'expédition ne semblait avoir entendu l'interpellation du chef des crocodiles, si ce n'est le jeune Black qui se déplaçait précautionneusement vers la berge.

 **« Oui ? »** _s'enquiert Hadrian, prudent._

_Le plus gros crocodile – celui qui semble être le chef-, observe le jeune sorcier avec un regard intelligent avant de lui demander une faveur._

''Heh ?''

Fred Weasley tourna la tête vers son frère jumeau et ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un rictus amusé quand il avisa le regard perplexe de celui-ci.

''C'est probablement un piège pour le manger.''

''Mais... il n'a pratiquement que la peau sur les os.''

Fred haussa les épaules. Qui sait ? Il n'allait pas chercher à se mettre dans la peau d'un crocodile.

 **//** _Le crocodile lui révèle s'être blessé, quelques jours plus tôt, et souhaite que Hadrian lui vienne en aide en retirant l'éclat qui s'est inséré dans sa patte arrière_.

Lisa poussa un soupir dépité en entendant ça. Oh elle pouvait déjà deviner la réaction de Raven. Bien que méfiant, celui-ci avait un grand cœur et il était impossible qu'il refuse d'aider une créature ou un animal en danger. Non, il allait le faire, même si ça se révélait plus tard être un piège.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle vit Raven hésiter, l'air méfiant alors même qu'il faisait quelques pas en avant, seulement pour s'arrêter à une certaine distance des crocodiles.

Le 'chef' fit un bruit étrange – était-ce un reniflement d'amusement?- et ouvrit la gueule, exposant ses dents en disant à Hadrian que ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le manger : il est bien trop menu à leur goût. D'autres proies, qui s'aventuraient stupidement dans les parages pour se désaltérer, contenaient bien plus de viande que l'humain devant eux.

 **//** _Au vu de sa tête, Raven ne savait de toute évidence pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou rassuré_. _Décidé, il se jette à l'eau._

C'était une façon de parler, songea distraitement Padma en regardant Raven rentrer lentement dans l'eau, prudent malgré les réassurances des prédateurs l'encerclant. À la table des Gryffondors, Parvati laissa tomber sa tête contre la table.

De son côté, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Severus jura à l'encontre des Maraudeurs (parce que même si sa chère Lily avait eu un caractère bien trempé et était toujours prête à rendre service, il ne jurerait jamais à l'encontre de sa défunte amie).

 **//** _Hadrian a à présent de l'eau au-dessus des genoux et continue à s'enfoncer dans le cours d'eau jusqu'à atteindre le chef des crocodiles. Il prévient celui-ci qu'il s'apprête à le toucher, puis pose sa petite main frêle et délicate sur le flanc écaillé du reptile_.

 _Il a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille_.

Lisa adressa un regard plat à Anthony.

''Tu pensais que c'en était terminé de ces quasi crises cardiaques, heh ? Devine quoi ? C'est pas le cas.''

Anthony pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne puis afficha un sourire penaud. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir dit à voix haute, Lisa et Kevin le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'il l'avait en effet pensé. Pour être honnête, cependant, il était certain qu'ils l'avaient tous pensé.

 **//** _Il laisse sa main descendre vers la patte arrière gauche du crocodile, s'arrêtant au niveau de la cuisse._

**« Plus bas... Un peu plus bas... vers l'intérieur.... Plus bas. »**

_L'adolescent est tellement penché en avant que son menton touche la surface de l'eau._

Lisa résista à l'envie de facepalmer. Elle avait compris en même temps que Raven, peut-être même avant : Raven allait devoir s'immerger complètement s'il voulait aider son interlocuteur à quatre pattes. Parfait ! Juste parfait !

 **//** _Hadrian jette un coup d'oeil autour de lui, avise tous les crocodiles focalisés sur lui puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, glisse sous l'eau, s'immergeant complètement_.

Les cris de surprise de ses compagnons d'expédition se mêlèrent à ceux des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, notamment quand ceux-ci se retrouvèrent à fixer l'écran, comme s'ils étaient eux aussi sous l'eau.

Ils virent Hadrian déglutir en voyant les nombreux prédateurs qui l'entouraient, puis il se mit à sa tâche et rechercha l'épine – ou que soit la chose qui dérangeait le crocodile- qu'il retira une fois trouvé.

 **//** _À la surface, le chef des crocodiles siffle de douleur puis se relaxe alors que Hadrian brise la surface de l'eau._

Le petit brun ressemblait à un chaton trempé, ses vêtements lui collant au corps et les paupières fermées. Quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappés plus tôt de l'élastique, lui tombaient sur le visage et lui donnaient un air ébouriffé.

À la grande confusion des Wixen présents, l'adolescent ne sortit pas immédiatement de l'eau, non. Il caressa doucement le crocodile à qui il était venu en aide et pouffa de rire quand celui-ci grogna un... était-ce... était-ce une sorte de ronronnement ? Ça ressemblait à un ronronnement. Est-ce que les crocodiles étaient même capable de ronronner ? Peut-être que c'était juste les crocodiles magiques ? En tout cas, celui-ci semblait particulièrement tactile, à se coller ainsi contre le petit brun aux yeux verts.

 **//** _Tout autour d'eux, les crocodiles se mettent à siffler avec enthousiasme._

Lorcan d'Eath ronronna tout contre la nuque exposée de Sanguini et il susurra à son oreille que, au vu de la réaction de Conrad (vue plus tôt), le fourchelangue devait sonner vraiment très sexy. Lui et son compagnons semblaient être les seuls à avoir remarqué la dilatation des pupilles du traqueur ou la soudaine tension dans son corps.

 **//** _C'est alors qu'on entend Hadrian siffler quelque chose en réponse._

''Je confirme, approuva Sanguini en échangeant un intense regard avec son compagnon.

Lorcan se pourlécha les lèvres. Il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier la nuit qui allait suivre.

À l'extérieur de leur petite bulle, les Wixen s'étaient figés en entendant le garçon siffler en réponse. C'était donc ça. Les crocodiles magiques d'Amérique ne parlaient pas. C'était l'adolescent qui leur parlait.

Harry Pot – non, Hadrian Black était un Fourchelangue !

Et, juste comme ça, 40% des effectifs de la salle changea d'avis sur le garçon et décida qu'il était un apprenti mage noir. Ce ne fut pas avant l'intervention d'élèves des deux autres délégations que ces moutons se calmèrent finalement et confessèrent s'être laissés emporter sous le coup du choc.

Il était clair que si ces élèves – venant de familles Light ou neutre pour la plupart- n'avaient pas dit ne pas voir où était le problème avec les fourchelangue (puis procéder à expliquer en quoi être fourchelangue était super), ils auraient probablement pu continuer longtemps sur leur divagations au sujet du Survivant apprenti mage noir. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusqu'à présent.

Puis, bien sûr, comme le dernier clou dans le cercueil, les jumelles Patil prirent ensuite la parole et leur révéla qu'en Inde – et dans d'autres pays bien sûr, les Fourchelangues étaient pratiquement révérés. Après tout, non seulement ils étaient très utiles pour 'charmer' les serpents mais il y avait apparemment aussi de puissants sorts de guérison qui pouvaient seulement être utilisés en Fourchelangue.

Ha ! Songea vicieusement Kevin en voyant les plus récalcitrant se la fermer, bouche bée.

 **//** _Du côté d'Hadrian, celui-ci termine d'expliquer ce qu'est le 'Fourchelangue' à ses compagnons non-maj, aidé par Ollerton puis se lance dans une conversation à ce sujet avec ses camarades._

 **« Oui, c'est le genre de choses qui devient utile quand tu es envoyé en mission dans les tombeaux d'Égypte. Ces trucs grouillent de serpents. »** _ronchonne Harry, une moue présente sur le visage, alors qu'il continue de grattouiller le flanc du crocodile._

Huh, ça rejoignait en partie ce qu'avait dit l'une des étudiantes de Beauxbâtons. Evan Rosier pouffa de rire face à l'expression déconfite sur le visage d'Hestia Jones. L'Auror en question était une fervente admiratrice de Dumbledore et elle avait été assez dépitée tout au long de la projection, suite à la révélation qu'Hadrian Black n'était, en fait, pas loyal à Dumbledore.

Le fait qu'il soit fourchelangue semblait avoir convaincu la femme que l'adolescent était un mauvais garçon qui allait prendre une mauvaise voie.

Kevin, lui, roucoula devant la moue scotché sur le visage du petit brun.

 **//** _Hadrian finit par retourner sur la terre ferme, au grand mécontentement des crocodiles, et accepte la main tendue de Conrad, lequel le guide vers le campement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres_.

* * *

Quand la projection s'arrêta une fois pour toute, elle laissa place à un grand silence. Puis les murmures éclatèrent, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

Kevin échangea un regard plein d'espoir avec Lisa et Anthony avant de sourire en voyant Luna et Padma théoriser sur les crocodiles magiques qu'ils venaient de voir. Le Serdaigle jeta alors un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentard et pouffa de rire quand il avisa Terence Higgs, lequel semblait sangloter de joie contre l'épaule de Miles Bletchley. C'était d'autant plus hilarant de voir Adrian Pucey tapoter maladroitement le dos du garçon. L'ex Serpentard paraissait n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire pour réconforter son ami. Pour être honnête, aucun – si ce n'est Bletchley- ne semblait savoir quoi faire.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient pourquoi il y avait parfois autant de marge entre chaque courrier anonyme, ils ne pouvaient que se savoir soulagés de savoir que, au moins, leur ami était en vie et... et heureux... à en juger par les sourires qu'il arborait à présent.

Juste avant que la projection de disparaisse complètement cependant, ils virent Brooks, Mlle San, Conrad, Raven et les autres membres de l'expédition, passer du bon temps autour d'un feu de camp et, dans les mains d'Hadrian, se trouvait une pile de photographies développés. Sur l'une d'elle, on pouvait voir Slivko, Mills, Reles et Cole, tous trois trinquant avec des cocktails. Au vu de ce qui était écrit au dos de la photo, les quatre soldats en permission se trouvaient à Key West, juste comme ils en avaient décidé sur le bateau, après la mort du Roi des Videurs.

Quand l'écran disparut finalement, Kevin pivota complètement puis siffla doucement pour attirer l'attention d'Higgs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'au lieu de visiter le forum romain, on fasse un tour des États-Unis, cet été ? »

Lui et Higgs étaient plus ou moins amis – Kevin passait son temps à alterner entre 'Terence' et 'Higgs' mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. De toutes les personnes (outre Luna, Kevin, Padma et Lisa) avec qui Raven aimait passer du temps durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, Terence avait été l'un de ceux avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Même les jumeaux Weasley laissaient parfois les rivalités inter-maisons reprendre le dessus quand ils se chamaillaient gentiment avec les autres Serpentards.

Bref, ils avaient tous – c'est à dire Kevin et ses meilleurs-amis de Serdaigles, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, Terence et ses amis, plus un ou deux Poufsouffles qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux par le biais de Raven- décidés de partir en vacances tous ensembles à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, certains s'étaient joins au voyage dans l'espoir de retrouver leur adorable bébé corbeau – allez savoir pourquoi ils pensaient trouver le garçon en Italie, de toute les places et comment ils pensaient même pouvoir le trouver parmi des millions de personnes mais... heh.

À présent, ils savaient au moins que le garçon vivait en Amérique, à New York précisément, même s'il ne s'y trouvait pas au moment présent. Ils pouvaient bien faire un tour en Amérique, découvrir de merveilleuses places et envoyer une lettre à 'Raven Noir' (ou même 'Hadrian Black) afin de lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient dans le coin. Ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ? Oh et puis, il y avait beaucoup d'endroits chouette à visiter sur les terres américaines, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou dans le monde magique. Il y aura juste... probablement de la paperasse à remplir auprès du MACUSA.

Pour autant que Kevin et les autres en savaient, Raven était en vie et heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptaient pour eux (même si certains le nieraient même avec des preuves à l'appui) et ils attendront plus ou moins patiemment que l'autre garçon reprenne contact (et bien, non, ils feront sans doute le premier pas mais, vous voyez?).

D'autres, en revanche, n'étaient pas de cet avis. **[** Albus Dumbledore serait arrêté quelques jours plus tard après avoir tenté de forcer le passage sur les terres américaines où il n'était décidément pas le bienvenu, mais ça, c'était une histoire pour plus tard. Et bien sûr, avant cela, Albert Runcorn aurait le choc de sa vie en trouvant, dans son bureau, un Leader pro-Light ivre et dénudé, victime d'une plaisanterie douteuse. Personne ne penserait à suspecter un petit groupe de Serdaigles... ou même une paire de jumeaux de Gryffondors, aidés d'ex Serpentards. **]**.

Lucius Malfoy renifla avec mépris. Faîtes confiance à un Potter pour s'enticher d'un moldu (pas qu'ils sachent si oui ou non Conrad était un moldu, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait pas fait usage de magie tout au long de la projection, tous assumaient qu'il était un moldu ou quelque chose du genre, huh.).

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les langues-de-plombs s'accordèrent à dire que puisque le garçon – quelque soit le nom auquel il répondait à présent- n'était pas magiquement apparu à Poudlard, cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'était pas lié à la Coupe et qu'il n'avait donc aucune obligation à participer – probablement notamment dû au fait qu'il refusait de répondre au nom d'Harry Potter. Ce qui était un soulagement pour beaucoup (quoi qu'on en dise, même à 16-17 ans, on vous considérait toujours un peu comme un enfant... même si vous étiez majeur).

Alors que la Grande Salle se vidait et que les élèves se divisaient en petit groupes pour papoter, Lisa risqua un coup d'oeil vers la table des enseignants et vit le professeur Flitwick flotter jusqu'à Madame Bones alors même que Albus Dumbledore (ce vieux bâtard) esquivait les plaintes en prenant la fuite par l’antichambre qui se situait près de son trône. Dommage... elle aurait adoré voir les autres adultes alpaguer le vieux

Oh et bien, une prochaine fois.

* * *

Sur un autre continent, Raven Noir, aussi connu sous le nom de Hadrian Black, poussa un soupir d'aise alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la joue pressée contre le torse de son partenaire, écoutant distraitement les battements du cœur de ce dernier.

Tout allait bien. Ils étaient en vie et ils se protégeaient l'un et l'autre (ainsi que leurs camarades).

Que pouvait-ils donc se passer au Japan – où de nouvelles découvertes en lien avec un... reptile géant... avaient été faites- qui surpasse les dangers de Skull Island (Non, Hadrian ne venait pas juste de leur porter la poisse : il savait déjà que cette mission était une catastrophe imminente en approche) ?

* * *

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **→** C'était supposé faire partie de la conclusion mais j'ai finalement décidé de ne pas écrire ce passage : Hadrian organise un meeting avec les gobelins afin qu'ils emploient leurs meilleurs spécialistes en Warding. Il songe à faire de l'île un sanctuaire. Comme ça, personne ne pourrait entrer et détruire l'endroit.  
>  **→**
> 
> .  
> 1/ L'Envol est une organisation crée par mes soins, qui apparaît dans plusieurs de mes OS/fictions.  
> 2/ J'ai tendance à accidentellement écrire 'Lavender' avec un deuxième 'a' au lieu d'un 'e' donc je m'excuse si je me trompe à nouveau. Je crois les avoir tous corrigé dans cette partie mais sait-on jamais.  
> 3/ Je me demandais s'il y avait un terme neutre pour sorcier/sorcière et, en effet, les fans en ont trouvé un. Wix est le terme neutre au singulier, Wixen au pluriel. C'est plus pratique que d'écrire sorcier·e·s.  
> 4/ Les expressions varient dans Harry Potter, « nom d'une chouette », « Merlin('s saggy nipples) » ou encore « Mercy Lewis ! » dans la version originale de Fantastic Beasts. Après quelques recherches sur l'histoire de la chasse aux sorcières en France, je suis tombé·e sur le nom de Guillaume de Ravoire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui, mais apparemment, il était à la tête d'une vague de répression en France vers 1460 et a condamné plusieurs personnes au bûcher.  
> 5/ J'ai décrit la façon dont j'ai appris à faire un massage cardiaque quand je prenais des cours de premiers secours à la fin du collège mais j'ai lu un article sur cprseattle. com et apparemment, en cas de noyade, il est conseiller de commencer par le bouche-à-bouche avant d'appliquer les compressions. Je n'ai pas changé ce que j'ai écrit mais bon... Voilà.  
> 6/ « Je le sens dans ma bedaine. » North.  
> 7/ Je crois que j'ai oublié de le mentionner plus tôt mais comme dans la plupart de mes fics ''Watching'', c'est un semi UA où certains mangemorts n'ont jamais été arrêtés et où d'autres ont été relâchés plus tôt.  
> 9/ Pourquoi en anglais y a-t-il tout un tas de terme pour les différents groupes d'animaux et pas en français ? Okay, on a 'meute' pour les loups, 'Parlement' pour les hiboux et autres... mais la plus proche traduction pour 'Bask of crocodiles' (oui je fais mes recherches en anglais alors que j'écris une fanfic en français, va savoir pourquoi) est 'bain de crocodiles'.  
> /  
>  _Je peux pas me sortir Crocodile's Tears ( de **Intern15_NightVale** ) de la tête. L'auteur a réussi à me rendre fasciné·e par les crocodiles alors même que je suis terrorisé·e par tout ce qui est crocodiles/alligators etc... Il fallait que j'écrive une scène bonus avec des crocodiles. ;)_


End file.
